Spilt Tea
by SelfControl
Summary: It's been two years since Derek and Casey last spoke and suddenly Derek shows up on her doorstep... Will he finally be able to tell her why he stopped talking to her two years ago...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I am back with my second multi-chapter! I got this idea a while ago and I decided to go for it. I love the Derek/Casey stories where they're in University, so I decided to write one of my own. I didn't want to give much away so that's why there's not much of a synopsis for you. Each chapter will be one of the present and one of the past... You'll catch on as it continues. I hope you like it and don't be afraid to tell me what you think. =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... except I do own my own little can of Earl grey Vanilla... but of course not the one in the story.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**Present day**

"Uh... hi." He smiled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I come in?"

Casey was shocked and confused as she stared at him with her mouth slightly agape.

"What... what are you doing here, Derek?" She finally asked refusing to budge from the doorway even though a draft from outside was making the hair on her skin stand to attention.

"Is that any way to greet your favourite stepbrother?" He smirked.

Casey scoffed, "_That_ stepbrother still lives in London, so answer my question."

"Can't you at least let me inside? It's freezing out here." He shivered, clutching his arms to his chest for effect.

Casey eyed up his appearance. He was wearing the t-shirt of some band she hadn't heard of, ripped blue jeans, and black converse sneakers.

"Of course you're freezing, you idiot, you're not wearing a coat. It may be spring but the winter weather hasn't left us quite yet."

"Just let me in, Case. Please." Derek tried to give her the puppy dog look but she wasn't buying it.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Derek, that look may work for Marti but she's actually cute, unlike you."

Derek finally caved in and sighed, "Look, Casey, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now..."

"You got that right." She nodded as she folded her arms across her chest.

"But..." Derek continued, "Because you are such a kind and considerate person, I know you will find it in your heart to help your loving stepbrother in his time of need."

Casey burst into laughter and then slammed the door in his face.

"Casey, come on!" Derek begged from outside as he knocked on the door. "I have no where else to go!"

"Uh, here's an idea... Go back to your dorm!" She shouted.

"I... I can't. I kinda... got kicked... out..."

Casey pulled open the door in surprise, "What?!"

"Please, Case! You don't expect me to sleep out here like this do you?" He motioned to his bare arms. "Even you aren't that heartless."

Case groaned through clenched teeth, "Fine."

Derek grinned as she moved for him to step inside and she closed the door.

"Take off your shoes." Casey ordered before he could say a thing.

Derek rolled his eyes as he bent to undo his sneakers, "Wow, you sure haven't changed much."

"And obviously neither have you," Casey said as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Still getting kicked out of places, I see."

Derek left his shoes at the door and followed her, "It wasn't my fault, I swear."

Casey laughed, "Where have I heard that before?"

"Honestly, Casey, I'm telling the truth."

"Mhm." Casey nodded her head sarcastically as she opened a cupboard and pulled out some tea bags.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, watching her as she set two cups on the counter top and then filled them with hot water from the kettle.

"I was just about to have some tea when you rudely interrupted me. I thought you would want some too since you're so cold."

"Oh." He replied, not sure what else to say.

"You can sit down, you know." Casey said as she motioned to the small table in the corner with two chairs on each end of it.

Derek sat in one of the chairs, still shivering from the outside weather as Casey placed a hot mug of tea in front of him and took a seat across from him with her own mug in her hands.

"Thanks." Derek mumbled as he went to take a sip but realized it was still too hot and set it back down. "What kind is it?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Earl grey vanilla."

"You put three spoons of sugar in mine right?"

"Of course." Casey nodded as she stared down at her cup.

"So..." Derek began. "How have you been?"

"Like you even care." She scoffed as she stared down at her mug.

"Casey... I..."

"Save it, Derek," Casey frowned across at him. "I just want to know why you're here."

"I already told you why I'm here. I had nowhere else to go."

"That's bull, Derek! You have tons of friends!" Casey snapped. "And not to mention numerous girlfriends as well. So explain to me, why you would come to me, your annoying, keener, stepsister, especially since we've hardly spoken a word to each other for two years?"

Now it was Derek's turn to stare down at his drink in silence.

"What is your problem, Derek? I want to know why you've avoided me for so long?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Tell me, Derek!" She shouted as she banged her fist on the table.

Derek looked up at her and their eyes met but the moment was soon broken when Derek's cup of scorching hot tea tipped over and landed in his lap.

"Aaah!!" Derek yelled as he leaped up from the table. His thighs felt like they were on fire as he jumped around in pain.

"Take your pants off!" Casey shouted at him as she rushed over to his side.

Derek didn't hesitate as he quickly unbuckled his belt and yanked the tea soaked jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. He looked down and saw that his legs were red with a first degree burn.

"Where's the bathroom?" Derek asked, needing to get out of his underwear too.

"Uh...um..." Casey stuttered staring at his legs with wide eyes. "Down the hall to your right."

Derek ran out of the kitchen and straight into the bathroom as he closed the door and stripped to the buff. He examined himself, thankful that no harm had come anywhere higher and sighed as he gripped the sink.

"Derek, are you okay?" Casey's voice asked from outside the door.

"Umm... yeah... except I... I have no clothes to wear..."

"I'll see if I can find you something. There is some aloe-vera gel in the cabinet that you can put on your legs."

"Ok."

Derek heard her walking away and immediately found the ointment and began rubbing it on.

_You are so stupid, Venturi! _Derek chided himself. _Spilling a hot liquid in your lap to avoid telling her the truth! You are so lucky it didn't burn higher than your thighs!_

He knew it was an idiot mistake but there was no way he could have that conversation with Casey right now. He wasn't ready. _She _wasn't ready.

"Derek?" Casey's voice returned from outside. "I have nothing that would fit you... But I could get you a towel to at least cover up with for right now. I can wash your clothes in the morning."

Derek realized what she said and his eyes widened in amusement, "So you're letting me stay the night?"

"What?"

"You said you would wash my clothes in the morning, which means you're going to let me stay right?"

"Well I can't let you wander the cold streets in just a towel can I?"

Derek laughed, "Not if you want to be the one to blame for my death."

"Who's the deficient imbecile who spilled his tea in the first place?" He heard Casey chuckle.

"Klutzilla must be contagious." He smirked.

She was silent for a moment and then her voice was soft as she spoke, "It's weird... but I actually miss hearing that name."

Derek gripped the counter tighter as he stared at his reflection with guilt. He then quickly changed the sentence, "So, are you going to get me that towel or do I have to stand naked in your bathroom the whole night?"

"Eew! Mental image that I do not want to see!" Casey shrieked in disgust.

"For your information many girls find my naked body tremendously appealing and _sexy_."

"Der-ek!"

Derek grinned. He knew that comment would get a rise out of her. It felt so good to hear her say his name like that again. He'd really, really missed it.

As Derek placed the aloe vera gel back in the cabinet Casey knocked on the door, "I'm going to cover my eyes while you quickly grab the towel, ok?" She said.

"Whatever." Said Derek as he opened the door. Casey was standing there with her head turned away, one hand covering her eyes and the other hand holding out the towel for him. He snickered at the sight.

"What's so funny?" She asked, still looking away.

"You're the first girl to actually cover her eyes at the thought of seeing me naked."

Casey scoffed disgustedly, "Just take the towel, Derek!"

He laughed as he took it from her and closed the door back up. A few seconds later the door opened again and Derek was clad in only a pink fluffy towel around his waist.

Casey was still turned away, afraid to look.

"Case, I'm covered now. You can open your eyes."

"I don't believe you. You're trying to trick me."

Derek raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Why would I try to trick you into seeing me naked?"

She thought for a moment, "I don't know... You just enjoy doing the opposite of what I say and doing what I dislike."

"Yes, but seeing me naked would be more of an enjoyment for you not me." He grinned.

Casey gasped in revulsion as she opened her eyes and smacked him across the head, "You're such a pig!"

"You opened your eyes!"

Realizing that her eyes were now open and that Derek was in fact not naked gave her a little relief, but not much, considering he might as well be since most of his bare skin was still showing. Casey's eyes widened slightly at the sight. He'd been working out in the last two years. His chest was even more amazing than the last time she'd seen it.

"So where can I put my stuff?" Derek asked, breaking through her thoughts.

Casey immediately scolded herself for checking her stepbrother out and turned away from him, "Just set them by the front door. I already put your pants there too."

"Ok." Derek said as he started walking with his boxers and t-shirt in his hand.

Casey went in the opposite direction, towards the linen closet where she had some extra sheets and blankets folded nicely on the second shelf. She pulled them out and made her way towards the living room.

"So where exactly will I be sleeping?" Derek asked when he'd found where she was.

Casey sighed as she unfolded the sheets and began laying them across her couch, "I would say the floor but I'm not that callous, so you can sleep here on the couch. I'll just have to burn these sheets and blankets later."

"Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically.

Casey finished making a bed for him and then stood up to look at him, "Well good night."

"You're going to bed already?"

"It's ten-o-clock, Derek. I have a class at eight."

Derek ignored her as he sat down and crossed his legs, making sure nothing was showing beneath the towel, and examined the living room interior. She had a beige couch with a matching recliner, a TV on the far wall, a couple of stands and a coffee table; a few pictures hung on the wall as well, mostly of her, Nora and Lizzie but Derek noticed one of the whole Venturi/McDonald clan hanging in the middle. They'd had that picture taken just last year, so even the new addition to the family was in it as well.

"Your place is nice." Derek commented.

She quirked an eye brow in confusion, "How did you even know about my place anyway?"

"I just did." He shrugged.

Casey lived in what she called a four-plex. It was like an apartment building but with only four accommodations in it. She lived on the main level while three other tenants lived in the others; two houses on the top and two on the bottom. It was still close to the campus, so Casey had no problem getting to her classes on time.

"So how'd you get it anyway?" Derek asked.

"My dad got it for me."

"Really?" He widened his eyes in surprise.

"Yes," Casey sighed. "He said it was the least he could do since he hadn't helped pay for anything else."

"And you just accepted?"

"Of course I did."

"But I thought you were angry with your father for never being there for you and Liz?"

"I was... or still am... but I needed to get out of that dorm."

"Ah," Derek nodded his head in understanding. "So this place was the best he could do?"

Casey was offended, "I happen to like this place. He offered to get me something fancier but I declined. I told him that this would be fine. And besides, it was the only place close enough to campus."

"Well I guess it's better than nothing." Derek agreed.

"Derek, as much as I love talking about my jerk of a father with you, I really need to get to bed." Casey said as she turned to leave.

"Casey, wait!" Derek leapt off the couch and grabbed her arm.

Casey looked at him, "What?"

Derek dropped her arm and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her piercing blue eyes, "Th... thanks." He mumbled.

Casey only nodded and then left the room, leaving Derek feeling like an idiot.

* * *

Please feel free to Review and let me know if I should continue... Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I haven't recieved many reviews, that's all right. I thought I would update the next chapter anyway. Thanks to all those that did R&R. It means a lot. I'm glad you like it so far. **

**So the two years ago chapters will consist of one-shots between Casey and Derek's relationship while they were in Queens and getting to know each other more.**

**I hope you like it. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

**Two years ago**

"Can you believe that we are actually here?!" Casey shrieked with excitement as she gripped her stepbrother's arm and stared at the large college campus before them.

"Ow, Case, watch the nails!" Derek winced as he pulled away from her and rubbed the sore spot.

"I'm sorry, Derek, I just can't believe that I am finally at University! It's a dream come true! Now I can finally begin the pathway to my future!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Derek waved her off. "Let's find your dorm, so I can scope out the pathway to my future lady."

"Der-ek!"

***

"Yes, mom, I'm sure Derek won't mind." Casey said into the phone as she sat on her bed in the tiny dorm room.

"I won't mind what?" Derek asked as he walked into her room and closed the door.

Casey glared at him. He knew she didn't like him coming over without permission and not to mention just walking in like he owned the place.

"Can you hold on a minute, mom?" Casey said as she covered the receiver with her hand and narrowed her eyes at her stepbrother. "What are you doing? How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in here like that? I could get in trouble for having a guy in my room."

Derek laughed, "It's not like we're doing anything, Spacey, and besides _all_ the girls in your dorm bring guys in their rooms. It's no big deal."

"But what if they think that we _are_ doing something?"

"Just tell them that I'm your stepbrother." He shrugged.

"Then they would think I'm incestuous and kick me out!" She began to panic.

"Casey, relax. The girls in your dorm are all too busy partying to even care about a boy in your room, no matter how good looking he is." He added with a smirk.

"Casey? Casey, where did you go?" Nora's voice called from the phone.

"Oh! Mom!" Casey uncovered the receiver and spoke into it. "Sorry, I was arguing with Derek."

"Derek is there?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well then ask him if it's ok."

Casey sighed as Derek sat down on her roommate's bed across from her and started flipping through a magazine he found on the night stand.

"Derek, my mom wants to know if we can drive down there this weekend to visit. The kids won't stop whining because they miss us and George needs help building a crib for the baby."

"The baby isn't even born yet." Derek said as he flipped the page and pretended to read even though Casey knew he wasn't.

"It's good to be prepared ahead of time, Derek," Casey stated and then drilled him with a glare. "Are we going or not?"

Derek sighed with irritation, "I guess we can go. I still have some stuff I need to grab anyway."

Casey smiled as she spoke into the phone, "We'll be there, Mom. Yes, don't' worry, we'll drive safe. I'll make sure he does. Ok, I love you too. Bye." Casey hung up the phone and flopped tiredly onto her back.

"So I guess we're leaving tomorrow then?" Derek asked.

Casey turned on her side to face him, "I guess so. We have to leave early though, so be ready by seven the latest."

"Seven AM?" Derek threw down the magazine in a fit. "That's way too early."

"Derek, it's a long drive from here to there and if we want to spend any time with the family then we need to leave early, so suck it up and quit complaining."

"Fine, but I'm driving."

"My mom wants us to get there safely, so I'll be driving."

"It's my car, Princess."

"But I'm the safe driver, dimwit"

"I can drive safe."

"Pfft! In your dreams." Casey snorted.

"How do you think I passed my test?"

"Yeah, you drove safe that one time but right after it you continued driving like a maniac."

"Not when I have kids in the car." He pointed out.

"Oh, so you care about driving safe with kids in the car but not with me?"

"Precisely." He grinned.

"Well if you get to drive to London then I get to drive on the way back to Queens."

"Like I said before, _my_ car."

"Which I help pay insurance for, so technically it's _our_ car."

"Um, did _you_ get it on _your_ sixteenth birthday from _your_ dad?"

"No, actually I got nothing on my sixteenth birthday from my dad." Casey's mood suddenly changed and she turned away from him.

Derek stood up, not sure what to say, "Dennis didn't get you a gift on your sixteenth?" He asked softly, feeling sorry for her.

"Just never mind, Derek." Casey said and he thought he heard a sniff. "I... I have to do some homework, so I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Um..." Derek rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure. See you tomorrow, Case." Derek said as he made his way to the door. She hid her face in her arms and he knew she was crying. Before he walked out, Derek stopped and looked back at her, "For the record, your father's a jerk." He said and then left the room.

***

Casey stared out the car window as the country scenery sped past outside. They'd been driving for about an hour now and Casey was becoming extremely annoyed with the silence between her and Derek, so she leaned over and switched on the radio to a station that she liked. One of her favourite songs was on and she began to sing along with it.

"Oh no you don't!" Derek shouted as he switched the station and heavy metal music began to play.

"Der-ek!" Casey snapped as she turned to glare at him. "I was listening to that!"

"Well I'm listening to this." He smirked as he started head banging and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he continued to drive.

Casey cringed as a guy growled to a tune and screamed lyrics that she couldn't understand.

"This is so ludicrous. How can you stand listening to a guy screaming nonsensical words and snarling like he's possessed?"

"I understand what he's saying." Derek smirked.

"Oh really?" Casey raised her eye brow at him.

Derek nodded, "He's saying Aaahhh!! Aahh! Rawr Rawr! Aaaahhh!!!" Derek mimicked as he grinned over at her.

Casey rolled her eyes as she leaned forward and turned the stereo off.

"I'd rather listen to nothing again." She said as she sat back against her seat with a frown.

Derek shrugged, "Suit yourself, Princess."

***

The visit with their family had been a pleasant one. It'd only been two weeks since they'd seen them but already it felt like an eternity had passed. The kids were taller, Nora's stomach was wider, and George was a nervous wreck. Derek had helped him build the baby's crib, which turned out to be a lot harder than he thought it'd be. They had broken the news to Casey and Derek around the dinner table Saturday night that the baby would be getting Derek's old room and George and Nora would be moving back into Casey's old room, which shocked both college students.

"Where will we stay when we visit?" Casey asked.

"Well there will be the bedroom downstairs of course." Nora replied.

"Yes, but there is only one room. You don't expect us to share a room do you?" Derek asked.

"There is no way that I am sharing a room with Derek!" Casey shrieked.

"Then Casey can have the room and Derek, you'll just have to sleep on the couch or with Edwin."

"What?! That's so unfair! Why can't I have the room and Casey can sleep on the couch or with Edwin?" Derek stood in objection.

Edwin began choking on his food, "What?!"

"Or with Lizzie." Derek corrected with a shrug.

"Eew! I am not sleeping on a couch!" Casey shuddered in disgust. "Who knows what is on that thing and besides you should be a gentleman."

"Casey, since when have I ever been a gentleman?"

"Well you can start now."

"By sleeping on a disgusting couch or with my disgusting brother? No way!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Edwin shouted in offence. "I'm not that disgusting... anymore at least."

"And you like the idea of me having to share a room with you?" Derek asked his younger brother.

"Not really... so that's why I guess you'll have to settle for the couch." He smiled.

Derek shook his head, "No, you will have to settle for the couch."

"You can't take my bed!"

"You can sleep in my bed, Smerek." Marti offered.

Derek smiled at his little sister but shook his head, "No thanks, Smarti, I can't kick my baby sister out of her bed."

"Oh, but you can kick your little brother out of his?" Edwin asked as he folded his arms across his chest and glowered.

"Exactly." Derek said as he shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

George sighed with his head in his hands, "Look, the move isn't going to happen for another month or so, so for now you can all stay in your own rooms and we'll decide what to do when that time comes."

"Fine." Derek sighed. "But I still say that I get the bedroom in the basement."

"Derek..." His father scolded.

Derek raised his hands in surrender and everyone finished eating their dinner in silence.

***

"Do you have to leave already?" Nora asked as she squeezed her daughter tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Mom, I have classes, remember." Casey said as she hugged back. "We'll visit again, don't worry."

"What about in the next two weeks?" Marti asked from in Derek's arms.

"You want us to come visit you every two weeks?" Derek's eyes widened.

"I don't know if we could do that..." Casey started to say.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Nora exclaimed.

"But gas is expensive..." Derek tried to say.

"If gas is a problem then George and I can help pay for it."

"B-but every two weeks... isn't that a little much?"

"_Please_, Smerek, please, please, please, PLEASE!?!" Marti begged.

Derek sighed and looked to Casey for help.

"It... It's not that we don't love visiting you guys but..." Casey was trying to explain.

"Can you just try? For the first couple of months at least?" Nora asked with pleading eyes. "We could really use your help. With the baby coming and all, George has been under a lot of stress... and it's just not the same without the two of you here."

Casey sighed as Derek shook his head at her.

"I guess we can give it a try." Casey finally gave in.

"Yes!" Marti and Nora both exclaimed.

Derek glared at her but when Marti gave him a big kiss on the cheek he couldn't help but smile, "All right then, I guess we'll see you in two weeks."

And in two weeks they did. It soon became a ritual for Casey and Derek to visit their family in London every second weekend. They got so used to it that they didn't mind each other's company on the long drive there and back. In fact, they started hanging out even when they didn't have to and unfortunately that was when the trouble soon began.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the present again.** **Please Review and tell me what you think. You guys are Awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Awesome reviews! I`m so happy that you like the story so far. Here is the next chapter for you. Now we`re back to the present again with the older Casey and Derek. I wonder what is going to happen next... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nutella but I do enjoy it on my toast now and then. Mmmm. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Present Day**

Casey woke up at 6:30 in the morning, like every morning, and made her way out to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee before she got ready for the day. In order to get to the kitchen she had to pass by the living room and as she passed by the living room, Casey was startled by a man sleeping on her couch. She shrieked, which woke the man up, and that was when she realized that this was no ordinary creepy man, it was her stepbrother Derek. She'd completely forgotten that he had stayed the night!

"Casey, what is your problem?" Derek asked in a sleepy voice as he turned to look at her. His hair was messed up and he was wrapped in the blanket she'd let him use, which she would be washing and re-washing numerous times after he left.

"I... I forgot you were here." Casey said with her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Ouch. That hurts." Derek said in offence.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not used to you being here. It's kind of weird."

"Weird...? Casey, we lived together for four years."

"Yes, but that was two years ago. I have been living on my own for a while now and not to mention Derek free."

"So then you prefer not seeing me here?"

"I..." Casey didn't know what to say. To be honest it was kind of a relief to know that the events of the other night hadn't been a dream. Another dream to add to all the other times she and Derek had spoken to each other after almost two years of silence. "Do you want some coffee?" She quickly changed the subject. "I was about to whip some up."

Derek's face hardened for a second but then he snapped out of it and nodded, "Sure, that'd be great."

As Casey headed into the kitchen Derek stared after her form, surprised that she no longer wore her fuzzy pink pyjama pants and matching shirt but now wore blue shorts and an orange tank top. He had to force his eyes away from her before his thoughts were carried away to a place he did not want to go.

He knew she had avoided answering his question but he decided to let it go. Not knowing what was on her mind was better for him anyway.

Derek stood up, tightened the towel around his waist again and headed into the kitchen. Casey was standing with her head in the fridge and soon emerged with a jug of milk in her hand.

"I prefer cream." Derek said, startling Casey once again.

"Der-ek!" Casey glared his way, picking up the milk jug she'd dropped on the floor.

Derek laughed as he took a seat at the table, watching her pour herself a bowl of cereal.

"Got anything that's not so healthy?" Derek asked at her choice of breakfast.

Casey shrugged, "Make some toast."

"Do you have anything I could put on my toast?"

"Jam, margarine, peanut butter..."

"What about Nutella? I remember you loved the stuff in the high school days."

Casey shook her head, "Like I would let you have any of that, especially since you used to steal it from me."

"So you _do_ have some then?" Derek grinned as he stood up. "I guess I'll just raid your cupboards then."

Casey blocked his way when he tried to open a cupboard above the stove, "Get lost Derek! I told you what you could have. Stay away from my Nutella!"

Derek only grinned wider as he began to reach over her, "You really think you can stop me, Shorty?"

Casey shoved him backwards, "Just try me!"

"Oh, it's on." Derek said before he grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Derek! Let me down!" Casey screamed as she swatted his bare back with her fists.

Derek cackled evilly as he carried her to the living room and threw her on the couch. Then he made a mad dash back to the kitchen before Casey could get up and swung open the cupboard, grabbed the Nutella and hid it behind his back.

Casey entered the kitchen soon after with a red face and walked straight towards him, "Give it to me." She held out her hand.

"Give you what, dear sis?" Derek asked with an innocent face.

"Derek, I know you are hiding it behind your back. Hand it over now." Casey growled at him.

"Come and get it." He threatened with a smirk.

Casey clenched her fists at her sides. She was not amused, "This is not funny, Derek! Quit acting so juvenile!"

"Who's the one that won't share?"

"Derek, I have to get ready for my class, I don't have time for this. Just hand it over and nobody gets hurt."

"Oooh, I'm so scared." Derek mocked.

"That's it!" Casey charged him and before Derek could move out the way, Casey had her arms wrapped around him, reaching for the jar of hazelnut chocolate spread.

Derek tried to push her off but she was persistent. He held it over his head so that she couldn't get it but she jumped up and down, pressing against his body in the process. Derek realized that he was getting turned on by this, especially since he was already partially naked and what little clothing she had on wasn't helping matters either as their skin made contact and he began to sweat.

"Here, take it!" Derek suddenly shouted as he shoved the jar into her hands and headed towards the exit. "I'm going to take a shower." He said and hurried out.

Casey stood there in confusion as she stared down at the jar wondering what had gotten into Derek. She had to admit that she'd missed fighting with him and was actually enjoying herself... until his sudden outburst that is. That was very odd. Casey then realized what he'd said before he left and her anger flared once again.

"Der-ek!" She cried as she raced out of the room. "I have to shower first!" But she was too late because the bathroom door was already closed and the water was running.

A smile suddenly crossed Casey's lips as she stared at the closed door. It was nice to see that things were back to the way they used to be again.

***

"So then this guy was like, 'do you want to be my girlfriend?' and I was like 'I don't even know you' and... Casey? Casey, are you even listening?" Scarlett Petersen, one of Casey's best friends at Queens asked, waving her hand in front of Casey's face.

Casey snapped out of her thoughts and stared at her friend in confusion, "Huh?"

"What's going on with you?" Scarlett questioned with a quirked brow as her blonde with red and blue streaked hair fell around her pretty face.

"Sorry, Scar, I guess I just got a little distracted."

"What were you thinking about? Or should I ask _who_ were you thinking about?" Scarlett grinned as she nudged her friend playfully.

"Is it that Eric guy you went out with the other night?" Diana Dawson, her other best friend asked. She had dark skin and long dark brown hair that was pulled back in a loose tail, hanging elegantly across her left shoulder.

"Yeah, how did that date go anyway? Do you think it could be serious?" Scar leaned closer with interest.

"Well... he did ask to go out again..."

"Really? When?" Both friends squealed with excitement.

"Um... next week some time, I guess."

"So... what's he like?" Scar pressed on.

"Well he has shaggy but stylish auburn hair, hazelnut eyes, and a nice build. He likes to read, is studying to become a doctor, and he makes me laugh." Casey smiled.

"Oh, how romantic!" Diana sighed.

"Do you think he could be the one?" Scarlett grinned with glee.

"I don't know. It's a little too soon, don't you think?"

"It's never too soon to tell." Diana smiled. "Look at me and Leon. I knew the second I saw him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and look, we're getting married next fall."

"Yes, but I don't want to rush into things. Every time I've thought any guy was the one, I always ended up with a broken heart in the end."

"I understand." Diana nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We're just happy that you're finally dating again." Scarlett smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey, um, Case... Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Casey turned to the familiar voice behind her, surprised that he was talking to her on campus, or even at all. Since the incident this morning with the Nutella, Derek hadn't said a word to her all day. Casey had put his clothes in the washer while he showered and when shed finally gotten in to have her own shower she was surprised that he hadn't used up the hot water. After she got dressed and did her makeup, Casey told him where his clothes were and left the house.

"Uh... yeah... I guess..." Casey said as she stood up from where she was sitting on the grass with her friends.

"Casey, who's the hottie?" Scar asked with a giggle as she and Diana stood as well and wouldn't stop staring.

"Can't you tell, Scar? It's obviously Eric." Diana said. "He fits the description perfectly."

Before Casey could correct her friends she was being pulled away by her stepbrother towards a secluded area where they could talk.

"Derek, that was rude. I didn't even get to say bye to them." Casey snapped as she pulled her arm from his grasp and glared.

"I'm sorry, but look; I need your help with something..." Derek said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What's wrong?" Casey's glare softened when she realized he was serious.

"I... I can't get back into my dorm."

"Why not?"

"They... won't let me."

"So you mean to say that they kicked you out permanently?"

Derek sighed, avoiding her eyes, "Yeah."

"B-but where will you go?"

"I don't know... They said I have to clear out my things by Friday."

"That's in two days."

"I know."

"And they couldn't give you another dorm?"

Derek shook his head.

"Derek, what exactly did you do to make them kick you out?"

Derek avoided her eyes as he sat on the top of a picnic table close by, "I got in a fight."

"A fight about what?"

"It doesn't matter. All I care about right now is where I am going to live until I can find a place."

Casey sat down next to him. She knew what she had to do but was afraid to do it. Everything was happening so fast. One minute they hated each other, the next they were best friends, then they hated each other even more, and now they were... what exactly? Casey had no idea.

"You don't have any friends that would take you in for a bit?" She asked as she stared at her hands, which were sweating profusely.

"I have no friends."

"What are you talking about, Derek? There are all those guys on the hockey team and from your dorm building... What about some of your classes?"

"They may act like my friends but when it comes to something like this... they could really care less."

"Well that's not right. Maybe I should have a word with some of them..."

"No, Casey, it's fine. I... I'll just rent a motel close to campus for right now... until I can find a cheap place or something..."

Casey groaned as she finally tore her eyes away from her hands and looked him in the eyes, "You can't do that, Derek, I won't let you."

"But then..."

Casey cut him off, "You can stay with me. Until you find a place that is."

His eyes widened in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Where else are you going to go?"

"B-but where will I sleep?"

"I guess the couch."

"Case, I appreciate it but..."

Casey cut him off again with a raised hand, "No buts, Derek. I've made up my mind, so I'll see you tonight." She said as she got up and dusted off her pants. "I have to get to my next class now. Bye." She waved as she headed off into the lecture hall building.

***

Derek knocked on the door as he struggled with the boxes stacked on top of one another in his hands. Casey answered and immediately grabbed some of the boxes from him.

"How much stuff do you have?" She asked as she set the boxes down.

"Don't worry. I'll only bring the stuff that I need. The rest I can just keep in the car for right now."

"Oh... well all right then. Do you need any help?"

"No, I just need to grab a couple more things. I'll be right back." He said as he headed back to his car that was parked outside. He still had the Prince which was surprisingly still running. Casey had gotten her own vehicle, a dainty little Toyota car, just before she and Derek had stopped talking. She'd missed sharing the Prince with him however.

"So where can I put this stuff anyway?" Derek asked once he'd emerged in the doorway again carrying a black duffel bag and another box.

"Um... I guess just in the living room for right now." Casey shrugged.

She helped Derek carry his things into his new "room" and then went into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

"What are you making?" Derek asked as he followed close behind, sniffing the air.

"Food."

"It smells like casserole." Derek grinned.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Casey smirked as she pushed him out of the kitchen.

"You can't fool me, Casserole Casey." Derek smirked back before she closed the swinging door in his face.

Casey thought she was going to hyperventilate as she started scooping the casserole into a glass dish. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was letting Derek live with her. They were going to live together... again. After two years of completely ignoring each other, they were suddenly what...? Friends again? How could this happen? _When_ did this happen? And _why_ was it happening? She swore to herself that she would never speak to Derek Venturi again, and now suddenly here she was cooking his favourite meal for him. What was she thinking?!

Casey stopped scooping and set the spoon down. She wondered if Derek was even going to mention the reason why they had stopped talking so long ago, why he'd suddenly started avoiding her and acting like a jerk again. Maybe she should just let it go and be happy that he was once again in her life...? But a part of her couldn't let it go. She needed to know the reason. She _had_ to know. It had been eating away at her for so long, the questions gnawing at her insides day and night.

"Hey, Spacey! I'm hungry! Hurry up with the food already!" Derek called from the living room breaking Casey from her thoughts.

Casey shook her head and told herself that it would be fine. Maybe Derek would tell her when he was ready. She could be patient. She could wait. But she hoped it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you like... or dislike... or anything. Thanks for reading!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!! I wasn't going to post this chapter yet because I've been having some troubles writing chapter 5 but I finally got some ideas and didn't want to keep you waiting for too long. I know I go crazy when I have to wait for a story that I like to update and it takes forever, so I couldn't do that to you. I really like this chapter. It shows Casey and Derek's relationship growing stonger and how they became friends. I hope you like it too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter besides the story itself(not the characters though) but I do really enjoy eating lemon loaf and strawberry banana smoothies. Mmmm!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

**Two Years Ago**

"Casey... Casey... CASEY!"

Casey bolted upright in her bed with a shriek, "What? What's wrong?! Is there a fire?! Did I fail my exam?!"

She looked up to see Derek grinning down at her from beside her bed.

"Der-_e_..."

Before she could finish, Derek cut her off, "Um, before you freak, I think you should have a look at the time..." He pointed to the alarm clock beside her bed.

Casey's eyes went wide with horror, "Please tell me that you set the clock an hour ahead?"

Derek shook his head, "Sorry, Case, but that's the correct time. You have exactly twenty minutes to get to your first class."

Casey threw off the covers, shoved her stepbrother aside and sprinted to the closet at the other end of the room.

"This cannot be happening. It's only the second month. I can't believe I slept in. Now I have no time to shower or even eat breakfast!" She cried as she pulled out an outfit and completely forgetting that Derek was still there, Casey started to unbutton her pyjama shirt.

Now it was Derek's eyes that widened as he cleared his throat nervously and raised his hands in alarm, "Um... I'm still here..."

Casey stopped immediately and closed her shirt as she turned away from him, "Then get out!" She screamed. "I have to get dressed!"

Derek obeyed as he walked to the door, "I woke you up... Don't I at least get a 'thanks, Derek.'"

"I'll thank you later, now go!"

Derek left the room, trying to shake his head of the image he had almost seen.

***

"So, did you make it to class on time?" Derek asked as he wrapped an arm around Casey's shoulder, startling her in the student lounge. She was sitting on a couch, eating a piece of lemon loaf.

"Just barely." She sighed as she removed his arm and glared at him. "No thanks to you."

Derek clutched his heart with mock hurt, "Excuse me? I was the one that woke you up."

"Yeah, twenty minutes before class started! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"It just so happens that my whole life doesn't revolve around you." Derek said as he sat on the couch beside her and reclined his feet on the coffee table in front.

Casey scoffed.

"What was that for?" Derek raised an eye brow in confusion.

"If your life doesn't revolve around me then how come you're with me everyday?" She smirked.

"Well someone has to look out for you here."

"Derek, I am capable of looking out for myself, thank you very much." She said as she crossed her arms. "I think you just enjoy hanging out with me every day." She grinned.

"In your dreams, Princess."

"Oh come on, Derek, just admit it. Things have changed between us these last few weeks."

He removed his feet from the table, sitting up a little straighter, "Changed how exactly?"

"Well... I guess you could say that we're... _friends_..." Casey smiled.

"Friends?" Derek narrowed his eyes. "You and me?"

Casey nodded, "I'll admit, Derek, that I don't mind your presence as much as I used to anymore."

"Well I still mind yours."

Casey sighed, "Fine, Derek, if you can't admit that our relationship has hit a new level, then that's your problem."

"Relationship? Since when are we in a relationship?" Derek shouted, making the other students sitting near them glance their way in irritation.

"Not that kind of relationship, Derek," Casey cringed, "like I would ever be _that_ desperate."

"Hey, what's wrong with me?"

"Um, for one... you're my stepbrother and for two... Eeew!" Casey shuddered with disgust.

Derek rolled his eyes and spoke with sarcasm, "Thanks, Case, glad to see you think so highly of me."

"You're welcome." She smirked.

Derek sighed as he leaned his head against the back of the couch, "Ok... so I'll admit that I don't... mind... on occasion... hanging... out... with... you."

Casey grinned, "Go on."

"And I guess... in a way... we've become... f...f...friends." He spat out, avoiding looking into her satisfied eyes.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Derek."

Derek's mood quickly changed as he glanced down at the half eaten lemon loaf in her hand and snatched it from her, "But that doesn't mean I can't still prank you." He grinned as he shoved the pastry into his mouth.

"Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed as she smacked his shoulder.

Derek only laughed as he got up, ruffled her hair and walked away, "See you later, _friend_."

Casey watched him leave with a smile on her face. Friends with Derek... It was a strange concept to grasp... and of course nobody from London would believe it, but... she kind of liked the thought...

***

"Go, go, go!" Derek yelled at the TV as his favourite hockey team was about to score a goal.

"Will you keep it quiet? I'm trying to study." Casey said from the kitchen table.

They were at their parent's house for another second weekend. It was eight-o-clock and they were the only ones home however. George and Nora had forgotten to inform them that they had a dinner invite with George's boss. The whole family was invited, but the two college students decided that they'd rather stay home and relax after the long drive there.

"So go upstairs and study. I'm trying to watch the game." Derek dismissed her with a wave of the hand.

"How can I when my desk is in Toronto?"

"Well I guess that's just too bad for... SCORE!" Derek shouted as he leaped out of his seat when his team shot a puck in the opposing team's net. "Yes! Did you see that?" He turned to her with excitement.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Woo... they scored a goal... how exciting..." She drawled with sarcasm.

"That was a prime goal, Casey! He just snuck it by like it was nothing!"

"Good for him. Now can I get back to my poem?"

The TV went to commercial and Derek walked over to where she was sitting.

"Another lame poem?" He groaned. "Does this one involve woofing as well?"

Casey chuckled, "You know that poem was a joke right? I only wrote it because I bet George that I could get you to be mean again."

Derek's jaw dropped, "You and my father bet against me?"

Casey grinned, "Yep, and I bought a new purse with half the money he gave me."

"So that poem wasn't real?"

"Of course not. Did you honestly think I was that ghastly at writing?"

"Well actually I was surprised at how bad it sucked."

Casey's brow quirked with interest, "Really?"

Derek sat down in the chair next to her, "I'll admit... I've read a few of your things..."

"Like my journal." She glared.

He shrugged, "Of course and even that was written so..." He hesitated.

"So what?" Casey leaned towards him, intrigued to know what he was going to say.

"So... well... confusing..." Case scoffed and Derek continued, "But in a good way. You write so graceful and free of speech, using words that half of them I had no idea what they meant but I could tell they fit. I actually enjoyed reading your stuff."

Casey blushed, "Seriously?"

Derek scratched the back of his neck and before he could say anything else the game was back on and he jumped out of the chair to get back to the TV.

Casey sighed as she went back to her writing but couldn't help smiling at what Derek had said.

***

When the game was over Derek turned off the TV and noticed Casey was no longer sitting at the table hovering over her books. He walked into the kitchen to find her peeling a banana and throwing strawberries into the blender.

"Making a smoothie I presume?" He asked, startling her.

"Why do you always have to sneak up on people?" She gasped with a scowl as she dropped the banana into the blender and poured some other ingredients in.

"Because it's fun." He shrugged with a smirk.

"Your game done?" She asked as she placed the lid on top.

"Yep, they lost by one." He sighed as he took a seat at the island.

Casey didn't comment as she turned the blender on and watched it grind down the ingredients into a smooth liquid.

"Looks good." Derek said with a lick of the lips.

"Mhm." Casey nodded as she turned it off, took off the lid and began pouring it into a glass.

"Got enough for two?"

"Nope." Casey grinned as she filled her glass.

"You're not going to drink that whole glass by yourself, Case."

"Watch me." She said as she placed a straw inside and began to sip from it.

Derek frowned at her, "I thought _friends_ were supposed to share?"

"Not when it comes to smoothies."

"Come on, Case, just give me a sip at least?" Derek whined as he stood up and made his way around the island towards her.

Casey pulled away from him, "I am not sharing my drink with you. Who knows what kind of germs you have in that mouth." She cringed and took another sip.

"Well I guess you'll just have to find out." Derek grinned as he reached around her and snatched the glass from her hands.

"Der-ek!" Casey snapped as she tried to get it back.

"Uh, uh, uh..." Derek smirked with a wiggle of his pointer finger as he held the drink away from her. "That's what you get for tempting a Venturi."

"Why can't you just make your own?" Casey complained, trying to reach for her smoothie.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Derek took a step away from her and was about to take a sip when Casey flew at him, grabbing the glass, and accidentally spilling it all over the both of them.

"Derek! Look what you did!" Casey yelled as she stared down at her new white shirt now covered in a strawberry banana smoothie. "This is going to stain!"

"That was completely your fault, Klutzilla." Derek said as he set the now empty glass down and surveyed his own smoothie covered clothing.

"If you hadn't stolen my drink in the first pla... What are you doing?"

Casey's eyes went wide when Derek started taking off his shirt.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" My shirt is soaked.

"So is mine but you don't see me taking off_ my_ shirt." Casey said as she avoided staring at his chest even though a part of her wanted to sneak a peek. Surprisingly, she'd never seen Derek without his shirt before. They'd lived in the same house for four years but he always seemed to be wearing a shirt, even in bed. She always thought he was shy, especially since her own father used to walk around without a shirt all the time. She thought it was what guys did.

"Well if you want to, then by all means." He winked at her.

Casey was appalled, "Did you just hit on me?!"

Derek's eyes went wide when he realized what she said, "No! I would never do that!"

"You just did! You pretty much just said that you'd like it if I took off my shirt in front of you, and then you winked!"

"You're imagining things, Spacey! Like I would ever hit on you."

"I can't believe you're denying it now. You may think you're the Lord of Lies but you are not getting out of this one, Venturi!" Casey said as she took a step towards him.

Suddenly Casey slipped on some smoothie that was spilt on the floor and fell against Derek. Derek tried to back away from her but slipped on some as well and before they knew it they had both crashed to the floor.

Once Casey's senses came back to her, she realized that she was sprawled out on top of Derek and gasped. Derek looked up at her with the same shocked expression. Casey tried to push herself off him but everything was so sticky and she just slipped again.

Derek was feeling very uncomfortable, not just because he was covered in smoothie _and_ lying top of smoothie, but also because his stepsister/friend was lying on top of _him_.

They just stayed there like that, neither of them saying a word as Casey's hands were pressed against his chest and Derek's hands found their way to her waist, and for some strange reason Derek's heart was beating a mile a minute as he stared into her deep blue eyes.

And then Casey started to laugh. Derek had no idea why she was laughing but he was thankful for it and soon started laughing as well.

"Why are you... laughing?" Casey asked through giggles.

"Why... are you laughing?" Derek questioned through chuckles.

"I... I guess I just realized how... ridiculous this... is." Casey laughed harder. "We're... covered in... smoothie! Bahahaha!"

"I guess we're part of the smoothie as well." Derek grinned.

"Our parents... are going to... kill us."

"Or eat us."

They were both laughing in hysterics with Casey still lying on top of a shirtless Derek when the family walked in through the garage door with utterly shocked expressions on their faces.

"What is going on?!" They exclaimed.

Casey and Derek only looked at each other and burst into more laughter.

* * *

**Please review! I really enjoy reading what you think of my story! It makes me feel happy when I see that people have left me reviews. Thanks again! You guys are Rock!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a little longer than usual for me to update. I've been pretty busy with work and band stuff. Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really happy that you like the story so far and I hope that you continue to enjoy it and review some more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not _own_ the movie Austrailia but I do _own _a copy of it at home. It's a really good movie. And of course I do not own LWD.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Present Day**

It was around nine-o-clock at night when Derek heard the front door of Casey's apartment open and close and Casey walked into the living room with a tired sigh.

"Hey, how was your shift at the hospital? Clean any bedpans?" Derek smirked as he turned to look at her.

Casey raised a questioning brow at him, "How did you know I work at the hospital?"

"I..." Derek didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her the real reason why he knew, or she may get suspicious. "I went through your stuff and saw one of your pay stubs." He shrugged. "Plus you're wearing hospital scrubs."

"Der-ek! We're not fifteen anymore! You can't just go through my personal things whenever you feel like it." Casey snapped.

"Chills, Case. It's not like I read your diary or anything."

Casey folded her arms across her chest indignantly, "I don't' keep a diary, I keep a journal."

Derek flashed an amused grin, "You still write in those things? Pfft. And you call me the childish one."

"How is writing about my thoughts in a book childish?" Casey took a defensive step towards the couch with a glower. "I happen to recall a time when you admitted to me that you enjoyed reading my thoughts written down." She grinned as she took a seat on the arm of the couch beside him.

"As if, you must have been imagining things."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Derek, you can deny it all you want but I will never forget it because you saying that really made me feel..." She stopped talking and stared down at the carpet.

Derek's eyes widened with wonder, "Made you feel what?"

Casey shook her head, "Never mind. It's not important since you can't seem to remember it anyway."

Casey was about to stand when Derek grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to fall onto the couch with her head resting in his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a smirk as she stared up at him in shock.

"I... I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

"Why don't you stay up for a bit? I was about to watch a movie and we could make popcorn if you want..."

Casey was speechless and not just because she was lying in Derek's lap at the moment but because Derek was actually wanting to do something with her.

"Well..." She hesitated.

"Come on, Case... One movie and then you can go straight to sleep. I promise." Derek pleaded with those big brown eyes gazing down at her. She couldn't resist them.

"Well... it really all depends on what type of movie...?"

"It's an adventure/romance."

"What's it called?"

"Australia. I heard it was pretty good."

"I heard the same thing."

"So you'll watch it then?"

"Just let me go change first." Casey said as she finally moved away from him and stood up.

"Great! I'll go make the kettle corn!" Derek exclaimed with a huge smile on his face as Casey made her way to her room and closed the door.

***

Halfway through the movie Casey had fallen asleep and not because it was boring or anything, she was actually really enjoying the film but she was so exhausted from the long day at school and then work that she just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and slowly drifted off.

Derek couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her sleeping form on the seat opposite him. He'd lost interest in the movie a while back. All he could think about was Casey. The way she laughed at the movie, the way she cried because of the movie, the way she got angry with the people on the movie and yelled at them... He would sneak glances at her occasionally when she was too preoccupied and didn't notice him staring at her with a smile.

He felt like such a jerk. How could he have ignored her for so long? The things he'd said to her... Of course he didn't mean any of them... but the look on her face when he'd said them... he would never forget it.

Of course, he hadn't just completely erased her from his life. He could never do that. He made sure to check up on her now and then, find out how she was doing, who she was hanging around with, what she did in her spare time... He wasn't a stalker, just a concerned... brother... no... friend... no... _ex-friend_. Whenever he called home, he would ask Edwin to ask Lizzie how Casey was doing and that's how he knew where she lived and where she worked, etc.

Sometimes he would see her around campus reading, or writing, or laughing with her friends, and every time he wished he could just approach her apologize for the whole thing... but in order to do that he would have to explain to her why he did it in the first place... and he wasn't ready for that. He still wasn't ready for that. Derek was actually shocked he was even here right now, staying in Casey's house, talking to her after two years of nothing. He knew it was only a matter of time before she brought it up again and he wasn't about to spill hot tea all over his lap to avoid it like last time. He decided that when she brought it up he would have to tell her. He would have to tell the truth. He would much rather go on living like nothing had happened between them but he knew he couldn't, especially now that he was spending time with her everyday again. It was killing him inside.

Derek jumped when an explosion went off in the movie and was surprised that Casey hadn't woken up by the sound. He checked the time and realized this movie had been going on for practically two hours. It was time to shut if off, so Derek stood up and shut off the DVD player and TV. He then looked back at Casey with a sigh. He didn't want to wake her but he couldn't just leave her on the couch, which was _his_ bed after all, so he bent over and gently scooped her up into his arms. Casey let out a soft moan and snuggled into his chest as Derek made his way towards her room.

Once he was inside Casey's bedroom, he set her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over top of her. He couldn't help but move a stand of hair from her face as he kneeled next to her bed. Casey's hand grabbed his and she smiled even though her eyes were still closed.

"I missed you." She whispered.

Derek wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if she was actually awake, so he didn't say a thing. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her head as he pulled his hand out of hers and stood up.

"Good night, Casey." He said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him and letting out a frustrated sigh.

***

"How did the movie end?" Casey asked as she sat down at the table early the next morning.

Derek shrugged, "I think they all died or something..."

Casey's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"I don't know. The movie was so long that I finally shut it off." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Casey sighed, "I'll just have to finish it some other time I guess."

"You want some?" Derek asked, holding up the coffee pot to her.

Casey smiled in surprise at how nice he was being. When she'd woken up that morning she was confused at how she got in her bed and knew that Derek must have carried her there and tucked her in last night. She wanted to say something about it but decided not to ruin his pleasant mood towards her and make things awkward.

As Derek grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured the coffee for her, the phone started ringing and Casey jumped up from the table to get it in the other room.

"Hello?" She answered wondering who would be calling at seven in the morning.

"Casey, its Mom. How are things going?" Nora's voice said on the other end.

"Mom? Why are you calling so early?"

"I was up with Joshua and realized I hadn't heard from you in a few days and decided to call."

"Oh... Um... well... everything's going all right. I've been busy with school and work. How's the family back home?"

"Everyone's great. Edwin's still pulling pranks, Lizzie's still the sports nut, Marti wants to be a singer, and Joshy gets into everything."

"And George?"

"He's surviving," she chuckled. "So Lizzie tells me you've been dating again?"

"Um... well not exactly... We've only gone on one date so far."

"What's his name?" She could just picture her mother with a huge grin spread across her face back in London.

"It's..."

"Hey, Case, your coffee's ready." Derek interrupted as he poked his head out the kitchen door.

"Was that a male voice I heard? Is that him? Is he at your apartment now? Oh my gosh! Did he stay the night?!" Nora shrieked in alarm.

Casey shot Derek a glare as she spoke into the phone, "No, Mom, that's not him. It was just the... uh... TV. And besides this is _me_ you're talking about. I'm not sleeping with anyone, especially after only one date."

Derek raised his eyebrows at her. Casey ignored him and turned away.

Her mother let out a relieved sigh, "Of course. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just that I worry about you being all alone up there in Queens."

"I'm not alone, Mom. I have friends."

"Yes, but still... ever since you and Derek... well... drifted apart..."

"It's all right, Mom. You don't have to worry about me. I'm twenty-one now. I'm not a child."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I really don't have anything to worry about. You're Casey, you've always been responsible. I guess I'm just overreacting."

"Its okay, Mom, I'm still your daughter after all. You have a right to worry."

"I worry about my stepson as well. He hasn't called home in almost two weeks."

"I'm sure he's fine."

Nora sighed, "What ever happened between the two of you anyway? You were so close and then suddenly you stopped talking just like that."

"It's complicated, Mom."

Nora was silent for a moment and then she finally spoke again, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

It was Casey's turn to sigh, "Honestly, I barely know the reason myself."

Casey turned to see that Derek had disappeared back inside the kitchen.

"Well... I guess I should let you go. I know how much you hate ruining your morning routine." Nora sighed.

"You're an exception to everything, Mom." Casey smiled.

"Thanks, dear, but Joshy is starting to throw his food on the floor. I better stop him before he gets it everywhere."

Casey laughed, "All right, Mom. Tell everyone I say hi."

"Oh, and Casey, you will be coming down for Easter right?"

"If I can get off work." She nodded.

"Great. We can't wait to see you. We all miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"Joshua George Venturi!" Her mother suddenly shouted. "I have to go, Casey, he just dumped his breakfast all over his head. I love you!"

"I love you too. Bye, Mom"

Casey hung up the phone with a sigh just as Derek remerged from the kitchen.

"That was Nora?" He asked.

Casey nodded.

"How's the fam?"

"Maybe you should call them and find out yourself since they haven't heard from you in two weeks."

Derek rubbed the back of his neck, "I know, I know. I just haven't had the time with all the school work, hockey practise, and not to mention my job."

"Yeah, well they're worried about you." Casey said as she began to make her way back to the kitchen for her coffee.

Derek grabbed her arm, "Why didn't you tell her about us?"

"What do you mean by '_us_'?"

"Well that I'm staying here and that we're talking again..."

"I don't know... I just didn't feel like answering all the questions that would follow. I do have to get to school you know."

"Well when are you going to tell them?"

"Why do _I_ have to be the one to tell them?"

"Because you're the _responsible_ one."

Casey groaned, "I don't have time for this all right. Can we discuss this later? I have to get ready."

"One more thing." Derek said, not letting go of her arm.

"What?" She growled.

"Who's this guy that you're supposedly '_sleeping'_ with?"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone! My mother heard your voice and jumped to conclusions which were really unnecessary since I'm still..." She paused, avoiding his eyes.

"Still what?" Derek asked with wide eyes.

Casey pulled away from his grasp, "It's none of your business."

"That you're still a _virgin_?" He grinned.

Casey turned red as she took a step towards him, "So what if I am? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Do you?" He stepped towards her.

"No. I am actually proud of it thank you very much." She crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Well good. I'm glad to hear that." He smirked back.

They were standing so close to each other that their noses almost touched. Casey's face turned an even darker shade of red when she realized the close proximity and quickly took a step back.

"I... I have to get ready now." She said as she started walking backwards towards the kitchen.

"Yeah... um... me too." Derek said, his face also turning red as he backed towards the couch where his things were sprawled out everywhere.

Casey disappeared inside the kitchen and Derek let out a deep sigh of relief. She had no idea how happy it made him to know that she was still a virgin. He'd almost grabbed her in that moment and kissed her senseless but he knew he couldn't do that. It would ruin everything. He had to play it cool. He couldn't let her know what he was thinking, not yet anyway.

* * *

**Please review! It will bless me a lot. The more the merrier! =D You guys are Awesome!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I am so sorry it took so long to update but things have been pretty crazy for me. Both of my cats that I've had since I was eight just died, and then I've been working every day, practising with my band, doing concerts, etc... So yeah... Like I said before, I hate not updating for a while, but this time I had no choice. Thanks for the awesome reviews though!!!**

**This chapter is longer than the others. I hope you enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except for the story itself. It comes from my mind. =D **

**Chapter 6**

**Two Years Ago**

Derek groaned as his phone kept vibrating inside his pocket. He couldn't answer it because he was in class. It had been vibrating for the past half hour and he couldn't stand it much longer, so he quietly rose from his seat while the professor was writing on the white board and slipped out of class unnoticed.

"Hello?" Derek whispered when he was in the hallway.

"Derek, why weren't you answering your phone?" It was his ex-girlfriend, Emily. They'd broken up during the first month of college when they realized that they were better off being friends.

"I was in class. What's the emergency?"

"Have you talked to Casey?"

"Not since yesterday. She was getting ready for her date with Truman. I guess he was visiting or something."

"Well I'm worried about her. She hasn't answered any of my calls."

"This is Casey we're talking about, Em, she's not going to answer her phone if she's in class."

"But she _wasn't_ in class when I called. We know each other's schedules so that we can talk when we're not in class."

"Maybe her phone is dead." Derek shrugged.

"I don't know... maybe... but I just have this feeling that something isn't right. She told me that Truman had something important to tell her last night and that she would call me as soon as the date was over, but she never did. I've been trying to reach her all day."

"Hmm..." Derek thought. "That is strange. Casey wouldn't just ignore you for no reason."

"Exactly, especially when she had news to tell me. I'm worried about her, Derek."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I know you two are pretty tight now and..."

"We're not _tight_ as you put it."

"Whatever, Derek, you and Casey are friends now. I know all about it. Don't forget, Casey tells me everything."

Derek sighed, "Let me guess, you want me to go see if she's all right?"

"Would you, please?"

"You do realize that I am missing class right now?"

"And your point is? Since when have you cared about being in class or not...?"

"Good point."

"When you do find her, please get her to call me."

"Fine. Any other requests while I'm at it?" He snipped with sarcasm.

"Just don't forget, all right?"

"I won't."

"Thanks, Derek. You're still a great guy."

"Nice talking to you too, Em." Derek said and then hung up the phone.

* * *

Derek was shocked. He'd gone to all of Casey's morning classes and found out that she hadn't attended any of them. This was serious. Casey never missed class under any circumstances. Derek was now beyond worried as he rushed through her dorm hall and stopped at the door to her room.

He didn't bother knocking and burst through the door to find Casey lying on her bed with puffy red eyes and Kleenexes strewn all over the place.

"Derek?" Casey stared at him in confusion. "What... what are you doing here?"

"I... um... Are you sick?" He asked.

Casey shook her head, avoiding his eyes.

Derek closed the door and approached her slowly, "Then... um... why haven't you been to your classes?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Derek sat on the edge of her bed, "Emily has been trying to call you. Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now." She sniffed.

"Are you c...crying?" Derek cringed. He hated tears, especially hers.

"Derek, why are you here?" Casey asked as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I told you, Emily was worried about you... and well... so was I."

She looked up at him in surprise, "You were?"

"Well not at first but when I found out that you'd skipped all your morning classes, I thought you were dead."

"I might as well be." She grumbled.

"Case... what happened? Why are you so upset? Did you fail your midterm?"

"Do you honestly really care?"

Derek moved a little closer to her and stared into her eyes, "What happened?"

Casey looked away as more tears began to fall, "He... he dumped me."

"Who? Truman?" Derek tensed.

"Of course, Truman, who else?"

"Sorry, that was a stupid question. Go on."

Casey frowned at him, "Like you care to hear the story. You never do. So come on, just say what you always say. 'Get over it, Space-case. It was bound to happen considering he was dating you'. She quoted him."

Derek felt like the biggest jerk in the world. He couldn't believe he'd said those things to her. He had just never been one to talk about feelings and didn't want to hear her cry about her problems because it actually pained him to see her hurting, so he'd say something mean to get rid of her. He couldn't help it.

"Case," Derek placed a hand on her back, "I am so sorry. I should never have said those things to you. I... I was just... I don't like seeing you cry..."

"So you say something mean to make me cry harder? Real sensitive, Derek." She bit sarcastically as more tears fell from her eyes.

Derek sighed, "Just tell me what happened. I really do want to know."

Casey looked away from him as she nodded her head and began to speak, "He... He was in town visiting some relatives and... and promised to come see me before he left. He'd said he had something important to talk to me about. I... I didn't really think anything of it at the time and was excited that he'd be coming. We hadn't seen each other in three weeks." Casey sniffed again and wiped her nose. "We went to a fancy restaurant down town. It was so romantic. We'd talked about family and school... you know, just normal conversations when he... he suddenly grabbed my hand and had this serious look in his eyes. He told me that he couldn't stand having a long distance relationship anymore and that he'd met... someone else. He assured me that nothing had happened between them yet but he knew that he was falling for her. I didn't know what to say, so I sat there speechless."

"That jerk." Derek growled as he clenched his fists with rage.

"He kissed me good night and told me he still wanted to remain friends and that's when I said to him that it wouldn't work because he'd just told me that he couldn't handle a long distance relationship. Then I left the restaurant, called a cab, and cried myself to sleep."

She was sobbing now as she threw herself down on her pillow, "I should never have trusted him. I should've known he would do this. I'm so stupid!"

Derek placed his hand on her back and rubbed it softly. She must really be upset if she was using the word stupid instead of some fancy way of saying it.

"Case, you're not stupid. In fact you're the smartest person I know and I'm sorry for saying all those mean things to you before. I was wrong."

"Then why can't I ever keep a relationship? Why do they always fail on me?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Do you want to know what hurts the most, Derek?" She asked through sobs. "I... I actually thought that he might be the... the _one_. I pictured myself marrying him and having kids with him and growing old together... But it was all just a lie."

"Don't you do that with all the guys you meet?"

"Yes, but this time it was different. I actually think that I... I might have been... falling in _love_ with him."

Derek's eyes widened in surprise.

"I was hoping that maybe what he wanted to tell me tonight was that he loved me too..."

Derek continued to rub her back soothingly as Casey wept into her pillow.

"I am so sorry, Casey. Please forgive me?" He asked, staring down at the floor in shame.

Casey lifted her head to look at him, "For what? What did you do?"

"I... it was my fault. I was the one that got the two of you together again. I practically forced the two of you to go to prom together. I... I was only thinking of myself and... and I'm sorry for that."

Casey sat up, wiped her eyes with her pyjama sleeve and then suddenly wrapped her arms around him, "It's not your fault. I could've said no but I went to prom with him anyway. _I_ was the one that gave him a second chance. Don't go blaming yourself for _my_ relationship problems."

Derek didn't know what was happening to him but his stomach was fluttering like crazy and his heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to burst through his chest. Why was he feeling this way? The last time he'd felt this way was when... Casey had slipped on the smoothie at their parent's house and fell on top of him! Was he feeling this now because Casey was hugging him? If so... why?

"Thanks for coming here, Derek. I know you don't do the crying thing well but I really appreciate the company." Casey said, still holding onto him and squeezing him tight.

"Uh... um..." Derek cleared his throat at a loss for words. "You're... erm... welcome."

Casey finally pulled away from him and Derek felt a chill go up his spine. He was actually starting to enjoy the warmth of her body pressed against his and almost pulled her back to him, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"I guess I'm being pretty ridiculous. I've missed three classes crying over a cretinous guy." She blushed and then her face paled and her eyes went wide. "I'VE MISSED THREE CLASSES CRYING OVER A CRETINOUS GUY! OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

Casey bolted off the bed and hurried to her dresser.

"Are you going to be all right, Case?" Derek questioned warily.

"I have to get to class!" She panicked as she dug through her drawers for something to wear.

Derek knew what was going on. This happened every time Casey was upset about something. First came the tears and then came the freaking out.

Derek sighed as he walked up to her and turned her around to look at him, "Casey, you need to calm down. I've decided that school is the last thing you need right now, so why don't you go have a nice hot shower, get dressed, and I'll take you out for a day of fun?"

"B...but I can't miss more classes. I..."

Derek shushed her with a finger to her lips, "You're coming with me and that's final. Besides," he shrugged, "it's not like you won't catch up in what you've missed anyway."

Casey sighed, "I don't know, Derek... I've never skipped school before... and this is college..."

"There's a first time for everything, Case. It's about time you lived a little dangerously. Now get ready and I'll be back to pick you up with the car." He smiled as he pinched her cheek and made his way towards the door. "It'll be a day you won't regret, I promise."

* * *

Casey sulked in the passenger seat of the prince as she leaned her head against the cold window, trying not to think about her misery.

"Where are we going?" She asked her stepbrother who was focused on the road at the moment.

"Well... where do you want to go?"

"I want to go back to my bed."

Derek sighed, "Casey, lighten up. It's not the end of the world. That jerk was obviously not the guy for you."

Casey turned to look at him, "Derek, why are you being so nice to me? I don't get it. You usually hate being around me after a break up."

"Things have changed, Space Case, we're friends now remember?" He smirked at her.

Casey smiled, "You really mean it?"

Derek nodded, "So tell me where you want to go."

"I don't know. You decide."

"Ok..." Derek shrugged. "How about we see a movie?"

Casey shook her head, "The only movie I would want to see is a romantic comedy, which would only depress me since I have no love life anymore."

"So no movie then...?"

"No movie."

"Hmm..." Derek pondered. "How about... the mall?"

Casey shook her head again, "The mall is full of couples who will be holding hands, kissing, and being all cute with each other..."

"And it will remind you that you don't have a love life anymore." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well you don't have to be so blunt about it." Casey snapped.

Derek turned to glare at her, "You just said the same thing about yourself a minute ago!"

"Well... it sounds worse coming from you."

Derek groaned in irritation as he turned his attention back to the road, "What about the amusement park?"

Casey once again shook her head, "Couples go on dates there."

"Casey, couples go on dates everywhere! No matter where we go, there will always be a couple, so just stop being so difficult."

Casey groaned as she banged the back of her head against the seat, "Derek, I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

"What happened to "I guess I'm being pretty ridiculous" and "cretinous guy"?"

Derek quoted her with a high girly voice.

Casey sighed, "Do you know how hard it is to just get over the person you might have been _falling in love_ with?"

Derek kept his gaze on the road as he spoke, "I was in love with _Sally _but I did get over it... eventually." _And now I think I'm falling for another girl... Wait! No! That's a lie!_

Casey turned her gaze to the road as well, "Oh... I... I um... didn't know you felt... um... that strongly towards her..."

"It doesn't matter now anyway. Sally's long gone and so is Truman, so let's forget about them and do something fun." Derek pleaded with his eyes.

"Fine... let's just... go to... The Space Museum!" Casey suddenly exclaimed.

Derek made a face, "The space museum? I thought I said something _fun_..."

"Derek, it is fun and it's the only place I can think of where there won't be many couples being all lovey dovey with each other," Casey said with a smile as she leaned forward and grasped his arm, "Please, Derek? You said I could choose what to do."

"Actually _you_ said that to _me_." Derek smirked.

Casey sat back and folded her arms across her chest, "You either take me back to my dorm or we go to the space museum. Your choice, Derek."

"Fine!" Derek grumbled. "You really are a _space-case_."

Casey beamed, "Thanks, Derek!"

* * *

Derek had to admit that the space museum turned out to be pretty sweet. They'd walked around and tried the little experiments that were set up, they played a virtual space game that made them feel like they were really in space, and now they were watching a star show displayed on the roof above them. It was amazing how some of the stars got their names and how many there were out there, etc.

"I'm glad we came here. I haven't been to one of these things since elementary. It's pretty fascinating." Derek said to his stepsister/friend.

When Casey didn't respond, Derek turned to see her fast asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. She was clutching on to his arm in a tight hug as she snuggled a little closer, mumbling something he couldn't understand.

Derek smiled at the sight, resisting the urge to kiss her head and smooth back her hair affectionately. He realized that fifteen-year-old Derek would have shoved her off with an insult and disgusted face, but eighteen-year-old Derek was actually comfortable and enjoyed the warm feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as she slept on him.

Honestly, he'd never understood why her relationships never worked out either. She was gorgeous, smart, strong-willed, independent, a fantastic dancer with a great body, and... _No! No, no, no, no!!!! I did not just think that! This is Casey you're talking about! Your Stepsister, Casey, as in OFF LIMITS!!! _

Derek sighed as he looked down at her one more time, contemplating whether he should shove her off or not... She just looked so peaceful and it would be wrong to wake her, especially since she'd been up all night crying over Truman, the A-hole who broke her heart. Besides, the show wasn't even done yet. He could just let her sleep until it was over, and then shove her off.

Derek smiled at her sleeping form one more time before trying to bring his focus back to the star show above. Unfortunately he couldn't pay attention. All he could think about was the way Casey's hair smelt as it tickled his neck, or the way she kept mumbling gibberish in her sleep, and how she held onto his arm, holding it close, and snuggling into it...

_I am not falling for my stepsister, I am not falling for my stepsister, I am NOT falling for Casey... _Derek started repeating in his head over and over again, losing all interest in the stars.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out today, Derek." Casey said as she opened the door to her dorm room.

"I... um... I hope it helped... you know... get your mind off of... well you know who."

Casey smiled, "It did and I really appreciate it."

Derek scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Well good then... I guess my work is done. Good night, Spacey." He said as he turned to leave.

"Derek, wait." Casey grabbed his arm.

"Yeah?" Derek asked as he turned around, and before he knew it Casey had wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace for the second time that day. He was shocked and didn't know how to react. All those years of living together, she had tried so many times to hug him and have a "feel good family moment" but he never let her. So why was he letting her now? And why was _he_ suddenly wrapping_ his_ arms around_ her_ and holding _her_ tight?

Casey was surprised to feel him hugging her back as well. She hadn't expected that. She thought he would have pulled away immediately like he always did. Even when she'd hugged him earlier, he didn't push her off, but he didn't hug her back either, like he was unexpectedly doing now.

"Derek?" Casey said, resting her head on his shoulder as they still held each other.

"Mhm?" Derek replied, getting lost in the feeling of her body so close to his.

"Am I imagining things or are you actually hugging me?"

"You're imagining things." Derek smirked, resisting the temptation to move his hands down her back.

"Derek?" Casey's voice took on a more serious tone now as she spoke. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Aren't I always nice to you?"

Casey pulled away to look at him with a frown, "I'm being serious here. You reassured me when I was down, didn't run when I cried, took me to a museum, let me sleep on your shoulder, and now you're actually hugging me instead of pushing me away like you usually do... I just don't get it. Why are you being so nice to me?"

_Because I think I'm falling for you... _Derek shook his head at that thought.

"Because... you're my stepsister and my _friend_ who just got hurt by a giant jerk. I just wanted to make you feel better."

"But the old Derek never would have done those things for me."

"Well I'm the new Derek."

Casey stared at him in confusion for a second and then a small smile spread across her face, "Well... I guess I can't complain. I kind of like the new Derek."

"Like I said before, it doesn't mean I can't still prank you once in a while." Derek winked.

Casey then did something then that startled the both of them as she leaned forward and pressed a light peck on Derek's cheek. Both of their faces turned red as Casey backed up to her door.

"Um... good night, Derek." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah... um... night... Case." Derek sputtered out, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the floor.

Once he heard her door shut, Derek brought his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him and couldn't believe the shock that went through him when her lips had touched his skin. It was still tingling even now as he slowly began to make his way down the hall towards the exit.

_I am not falling for my stepsister, I am not falling for my stepsister, I am not falling for Casey... _Derek repeated over and over again and all through the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! It will make me feel better, especially since I'm still a little down about my cats... R.I.P. Snuggles and Owie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews and the condolances. I am feeling much better now and am starting to get a little used to my cats being gone. It's still pretty sad though, especially since my dog is still moping around about the loss. Snuggles was like a mother to him. :( But at least I've stopped crying. :)**

**You might enjoy the end of this chapter... It has a little surprise... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hockey but I do enjoy the sport on occasion; I don't own blow dryers but I do use my mom's a lot; and I also don't own the creation of underwear but I do thank the people who do because they are very comfortable to wear. :) **

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

**Present Day**

"Hey, Case, have you seen my jersey? I can't find it anywhere?" Derek asked as he searched through his box of things in the living room.

"Pardon? I couldn't hear you." Casey said as she poked her head out of the open bathroom door where she was blow drying her hair.

Derek turned to look at her, "I can't find my jersey and I have a game tonight."

Casey shrugged, "Oh that, I put it in the washer this morning." And then she went back to drying her hair.

Derek was taken aback, "What!" He exclaimed as he made his way towards the bathroom and stood in the doorway. "Why did you do that?"

"Because it was stinking up my apartment." Casey said as she lifted her hair with a comb and continued drying while watching herself in the mirror.

"I have to leave in ten minutes, Case. How could you do that?"

Casey ignored him and started drying the other side of her hair.

Derek was becoming frustrated and annoyed with the sound that the blow dryer was making so he yanked the plug-in out of the socket and glared at her.

"Der-ek!" Casey turned to stare at him. "What's your problem?"

"What's _my_ problem?" He asked exasperated. "You're the one that decided to wash my hockey jersey on the same day that I have a game!"

"At least a foul odour won't be emanating off of it now. You should thank me."

"My game is in two hours, Casey, and I have to be at the rink in thirty minutes to practise! How am I supposed to do that without my jersey?"

"Well how was I supposed to know that you had a game tonight? Why can't you just wear another one? Don't you always have extra ones lying around?"

"Those are other team's jerseys, Casey. They're national hockey jerseys, not _Queens University_ jerseys."

"Well like I said, how was I supposed to know?"

Derek groaned as he threw his hands in the air.

Casey sighed, "It will only take about forty-five minutes for the clothes to dry, so can't you just be late? It's not like you're never late for anything else."

"If I am late to practise, my coach will kill me."

Casey thought for a moment and then an idea came to her, "When does the game start?"

"Six."

"Is it all right if you practise without the jersey and then I can just bring it by later before the game...?"

Derek's eyes lit up, "You'd do that for me?"

Casey shrugged, "I have to go by that way anyway."

Derek felt like hugging her but realized that would be too awkward so he ruffled her hair in appreciation, "Thanks, Case." He smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you later then." She smiled back and then went to plug the blow dryer back in.

A thought occurred to Derek as he turned back in the doorway and grabbed the plug-in from her before she could put it in the socket, "Did you say that you will be going by the rink anyway? Where are you going?"

Casey blushed, "I have a date tonight."

"A date? Since when?" Derek frowned.

"Since before you started living here."

"With who?"

"It's with _whom_, Derek." Casey corrected.

Derek ignored her.

"Do I know the guy?" He persisted.

"Not likely, since he's nothing like you."

Derek scoffed, "Well what's his name? How long have you been _seeing_ him?"

Casey glared at him, "What's with the third degree? I am twenty-one, Derek. I'm not a child."

"I'm just curious. Can't a stepbrother be curious?"

"Not when it involves his stepsister, no."

"Oh, come on, Case, just tell who he is." Derek whined and then his eyes lit up in realization. "Is it that guy you were talking to your mom about the other day?"

"It's none of your business, now leave me alone."

"Is it serious? Do you like the guy?"

"We've only gone on one date."

Derek raised his eye brows, "You didn't answer the question."

Casey groaned, "Derek, just drop it all right! It is of no concern to you whom I date!"

"Chills, Spacey." Derek said as he raised his hands in surrender. "No need to get all worked up about it."

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Casey asked with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh shoot!" Derek's eyes widened as he raced back to the living room and grabbed his gym bag and car keys. "Don't forget about my jersey!" He called as he opened the front door. "And don't think we're done this discussion either, Casey, I want to hear all about this guy when I get back." He said and then closed the door behind him as he got in his car and sped off towards the University's hockey rink.

* * *

Derek waited impatiently outside the locker room for Casey to show up with his jersey but so far there'd been no sign of her.

"Come on, Casey... Where are you?" Derek said aloud as he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for the game to start and he still needed to be inside for the pep talk he gave the team before every game, considering he was the captain.

"Derek!" He heard Casey call from down the hall and he rushed over to her.

"It's about time!" Derek scolded.

"Here's your shirt." Casey said as she shoved the jersey into his chest.

Derek's face scrunched up in disgust, "Why does it smell like that?"

"Smell like what?"

"Like... like _you_!"

"Maybe it's my fabric softener." She shrugged.

"You used _scented_ fabric softener on my jersey!?!" He exclaimed with anger. "You know I hate that stuff!"

"Quit complaining. At least I brought it to you." She folded her arms across her chest. "Don't I at least get a thank you?"

"Not now you don't." He shook his head.

"Whatever, Derek. I have to go." Casey said as she turned to leave. "Eric's waiting in the car."

Derek stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Eric?" He raised a brow.

Casey turned back reluctantly with pink cheeks, "Yes, Eric, and I'd rather not keep him waiting. I already feel bad enough for asking him to stop here on our way to the restaurant."

"Does Eric have a last name?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why do you need to know his last name?"

"Because... I... I just do."

"Well you're not getting it."

Before Derek could object, the locker room door opened and one of his team mates called out to him, "Hey, D, you better get in here. The guys would really appreciate a Venturi speech right about now."

Derek sighed, "Yeah... I'm coming, Brian." He then turned back to Casey. "Just... Just be careful tonight. There are a lot of creeps out there who... well... you can't trust."

"Yeah, I know. One's standing right in front of me." Casey snapped and then started walking away. "Have a good game, Derek."

Derek was stunned by her words and was about to go after her but the same guy called out to him again.

"Derek, seriously, get in here. You can deal with your girl problems tomorrow but right now we have a game!"

Derek groaned as he watched Casey disappear through the doors that led outside. He would talk to her later, as soon as they were both home. Brian was right, he had a game to focus on right now, so he made his way back to the locker room with the jersey in his hand.

"Dude, what's that smell?" Brian asked when Derek pulled the jersey on over his padding.

"What do you think?" Derek asked with a pointed expression. "I was just with a girl and of course she couldn't keep her hands off of me."

"Ah," Brian nodded with understanding. "Way to go, D." He high fived him.

"Yeah..." Derek frowned as he grabbed his hockey stick and helmet, wishing that were only true.

* * *

"Hey, D, you coming to BP's with us? We're gonna celebrate the win!" One of Derek's teammates asked as he slapped him on the back.

Derek shook his head, "Sorry, Fin, but I have something else I have to do."

Fin nodded his head with a wink, "Let me guess, a hot chick?"

"Uh... yeah... sure... Anyway, I'll catch you guys later. Great game." He smiled as he grabbed his gear and headed towards his car.

Derek couldn't get over what Casey had said to him when she'd brought the jersey. Was that really how she felt towards him? _I guess I can't really blame her... After what I did to her... No wonder she doesn't trust me._

Derek pulled up to the house, got out of his car and made his way to the front door. He placed the key that Casey had copied for him in the lock and opened the door to find the house still empty. Obviously Casey wasn't home from her date yet. He closed the door, took off his shoes and walked into the living room where he set his stuff down and sighed as he relaxed into the recliner and turned on the TV. He could wait.

* * *

"I had a great time, Eric, thanks for dropping me off." Casey smiled as her date walked her to the front door of her place.

"It's no problem, Casey. I really enjoy spending time with you." Eric smiled as his hazelnut eyes bore into her with apprehension. "Do you think... we could... you know... do this again?"

"A third date?" Casey mused with a smile.

"If... if you want." He scratched the back of his neck nervously which reminded her of someone... a name she couldn't quite place at the moment.

"I'd love to." She grinned up at him as they stopped at the top step to her building.

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her gently towards him as he stared into her eyes with a smile, "Fantastic."

Casey knew what was coming next as he leaned in to place his lips on hers but instead of their lips connecting, his lips connected with her cheek when Casey turned her head at the last minute. She wasn't sure why she had done it but she couldn't help it.

Eric took a step back with a slightly hurt expression before replacing it with a small smile, "Well... um... see you Friday then?" He asked warily. He probably thought that she'd changed her mind about the date since she couldn't even kiss him.

"Um... yeah..." Casey's cheeks reddened from embarrassment. "I will see you then."

Eric waved goodbye as he walked back to his car and drove away. As soon as he was out of sight, Casey let out a frustrated groan as she opened the door to her place and stepped inside.

* * *

Derek heard the front door close from where he was sitting on the couch/his bed and waited for Casey to enter the living room. He could hear her shuffling to remove her footwear and coat and then she was walking down the hall towards him.

"How was your _date_?" Derek asked a little bitterly when he heard her come into the room from behind.

"That's none of your business." Casey snapped.

"And why not? We are living together now, so I think it's only fair that I know how your date went." He turned to look at her with one arm draped across the back of the sofa.

"Derek, just because you live with me, it does not give you the right to know my personal business."

"That never stopped me before." He smirked.

"Well now we are adults, so maybe you should start acting like one." She scowled.

Derek raised his hands in mock surrender, "Whoa, someone's panties are twisted too tight."

"I'd rather you not talk about my underwear. It's inappropriate."

"I'll talk about your underwear all I want," he grinned. "So what kind do you wear? My guess is plain white granny panties because you're so uptight and old fashioned."

"I am not!"

"Then tell me, dear stepsis, what kind do you wear?"

"That is none of your business." She said and started walking away.

Derek stood up, "Hey, I think it's only fair since you know what kind I wear."

"You wear panties, Derek?" She smirked.

"Nooo, you _know_ what I wear since you've seen me in them twice now."

Casey's face flushed at the memories. One had been just a few nights ago when he'd spilt the tea and the other... two years ago... a memory she did not want to reflect on.

Derek sighed when he'd realized what she was thinking about. He'd rather not reflect on that memory either.

"Look, Case, you know I'm just messing with you right?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah..." Casey stared at the wall. She then took a small step towards the couch and looked at him with guilt stricken eyes. "Look, Derek... I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I..."

Derek cut her off with a dismissal wave of the hand, "Don't worry about it. You had every right to say it."

Casey took another step towards him, "Derek..." she began.

Derek knew what she was going to ask and this time he had no hot tea to spill on himself. He wasn't ready yet!

Casey sighed when she saw the panicked look in his eyes and decided to save the question for another night, "I... I'm going to bed." She said and then made her way towards her room.

Derek didn't understand as he watched her retreat towards her room and close the door. Why hadn't she asked him? She'd had the perfect opportunity and she didn't take it. Not that he wasn't relieved. He was glad that she hadn't brought it up, but another part of him was confused as to _why_ she hadn't brought it up yet...?

Derek shook his head as he took off his shirt and lied down on the couch. At least he had more time to think of an excuse as to why he'd been so mean to her two years ago and pushed her out of his life.

* * *

"So, Casey, you've been really quiet these last couple of days..." Diana said as she, Scarlett and Casey walked out of the library where they'd just spent the last hour studying.

"Yeah, what's up with you? Everything all right with your family?" Scarlett agreed.

"Everything's... erm... fine." Casey lied because everything was not fine, especially with the family, one family member in particular.

"How's everything going with the baby... what's his name?"

"Joshua and everything's fine with him. Besides the fact that he'll be going into the terrible twos soon..."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Ooh!" Scar exclaimed. "That guy you've been seeing! Is he the problem?"

"You guys went on your second date last night right?" Diana asked.

"Yes... but..."

"So how was it? Did he do something to upset you?"

"No... Well... not really... He asked me out again..."

"A third date! This is getting serious!" Scarlett squealed.

Casey shushed her with a hand over the mouth when people started looking their way, "It's not that big of a deal, Scar."

"Has he kissed you yet?" Diana asked with a grin.

Casey blushed as she let go of her friend and averted her gaze.

"Oh my gosh! How was it?"

"Details, Casey!"

"There are no details. I... I pulled away when he tried."

"You what?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Do you like him?"

"I guess... I mean... yes... but..."

"But what?"

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this yet."

Scarlett's eyes lit up at the realization of something.

"There's another guy isn't there!?!"

"What? No!" Casey shook her head vigorously.

Her friends exchanged knowing glances.

"Do we know him?" Diana asked.

Casey continued to shake her head, "He's no one... I mean there is no one! I don't like another guy, I don't!" Casey shouted a little too loudly as she pulled at her hair in frustration.

"Casey," Scarlett said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "this is a case of what we call _denial_ and girl, you've got it bad."

"I am not in denial. I don't like Derek! I can't like him! I won't!"

"Derek?" Diana and Scar looked at each other in confusion. "I thought your date's name was Eric?"

Scarlett shrugged, "They do sound a lot alike."

Casey groaned as she pulled away from her friends, "I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Casey, wait!" They called but Casey didn't hear them. All she could think about was her head wanting to explode.

* * *

**This one left on a pretty interesting note! Casey's starting to feel some *ahem* certain feelings towards her stepbrother, AGAIN! Hmm... I wonder what will happen next...? I guess you'll have to read and find out... Oh and please review! It just makes things a whole lots better when I get reviews. :D You guys Rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one took me a little longer to write not only because I was crazy busy but also because I just couldn't get it to go right... It's a really long chapter but I'm sure you won't mind. Thanks for the reviews!! And don't worry you will find out the reason why they stopped talking soon enough... I just don't want to rush things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, with the excpetion of Layson, or any of the objects, etc that I used in this chapter. Beds rock though!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Two Years Ago**

It had been a week since Truman broke up with Casey and she and Derek had shared that _moment_. Since then, it seemed that Derek was trying to avoid her. He didn't return her calls, drop by her dorm... She'd hardly seen him at all, so Casey decided to confront him about it. She took a deep breath as she knocked on Derek's dorm room door. This was her first time being here. He was the one that usually came to hers.

"Just a minute." A male voice that wasn't Derek's replied on the other side.

The door opened to reveal a very attractive guy wearing a blue and orange sweater vest over a white dress shirt, blue jeans, and converse sneakers. He had wavy blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. Casey was taken slightly aback at the sight.

"Uh... hi...Can I help you?" The guy smiled with questioning eyes.

"I... um... Is... Is Derek here?" Casey stuttered with a red face.

The guy chuckled, "He's got them coming to his room now? I should've figured."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're here because you want to go out with Derek, right?"

"What?!" Casey raised her voice. "Gosh no!"

"Oh... then why are you here?"

"I... I'm Casey McDonald, Derek's stepsister."

The guy's eyes widened, "Wow... I'm sorry then." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "My name's Layson, I'm Derek's roommate."

Casey shook his hand with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Derek's not here at the moment. He said something about needing some air and left. I'm sure he'll be back soon though. Do you want to come in and wait?"

"Um..." Casey wasn't sure what to say. Layson was hot and seemed like a decent guy but she wasn't very comfortable being in a room alone with a guy that she just met.

"We can leave the door open if you want. I promise I don't bite." He smirked politely.

"I guess I can wait for a bit." Casey shrugged.

"Well then, welcome to our humble abode." Layson smiled as he opened the door further and stepped aside to let her in.

Casey walked into the room and was surprised to find it neat and tidy. One side, which she presumed to be Derek's had a desk with his laptop on top, a few hockey trophies, a bed, and some posters from his old room hanging around the walls, his guitar and a dresser. The other side which was obviously Layson's had a desk, dresser and bed as well, a laptop computer, a small shelf with books, and a calendar on the wall.

"I was just finishing up some homework when you knocked." Layson said as he walked to his side of the room and sat at his desk.

Casey decided to sit down at Derek's desk as she spoke, "What classes are you taking?"

"I am taking a few literature courses, physics, and film study."

"Oh, so you and Derek have something in common then." Casey smiled. "He's taking film as well."

"Yeah, but he's more high tech when it comes to that kind of stuff. I'm surprised at the talent that guy has."

"Really?" Casey raised her eyebrow.

"Haven't you seen any of his videos? They're amazing."

Casey shook her head, "Not since high school."

"I guess that's understandable. He's kind of self conscious when it comes to them. I practically had to beg him to let me see some."

Casey was a little hurt that Derek had never shared his videos with her. Since when was Derek Venturi self conscious about anything?

"So what are _you_ taking?" Layson asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Literature, creative writing, medicine, chemistry, biology, calculous, etc..."

"Whoa... That's a lot."

"Well if I ever want to become a neurologist, then that's what I need to take."

"A neurologist? Impressive." Layson nodded. "But you don't need creative writing to become that do you?"

Casey smiled, "No, I just enjoy doing it."

"Well then, I guess _we_ have something in common."

"You like to write?"

"I love to write. Do you want to see some of my work?" He asked as he opened up his laptop and clicked on something.

"I would love to." Casey said as she got up and moved over to his side of the room and peered over his shoulder at the computer.

* * *

Derek was panting as he reached up to open his room door. He'd gone for an hour and a half jog after he couldn't stop thinking about that night with Casey. He'd been trying to clear his mind of it all week. He could still feel her lips on his cheek and her arms wrapping around his body...

Derek groaned, pushing that thought aside for the thousandth time, and went to open the door but realized it was already open. He thought he was hallucinating when he walked in and saw Casey sitting on his roommate's bed, laughing about something that Layson had just said.

"Hey, D!" Layson greeted him from where he sat at his computer desk.

Casey looked up at him with a smile as Derek closed the door.

"What's going on here?" Derek asked as he took his headphones out of his ears and stared at them in confusion.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you had a sister at Queens?" Layson asked.

"STEPsister." Derek and Casey both replied.

"Yeah, _D, _why didn't you tell him about me?" Casey questioned, accentuating his nickname.

"I guess it just slipped my mind." Derek said as he walked to his side of the room and started taking off his shirt.

"Do you mind? I'm still here." Casey raised her voice as she covered her eyes.

Derek scoffed, "It's not like I'm getting naked. You've seen me without a shirt before, Princess. Would you rather me stink of sweat?"

Casey didn't reply as she slowly uncovered her eyes and tried not to stare at him.

"By the way, what _are_ you doing here anyway?" Derek asked as he grabbed a clean shirt from inside his dresser and pulled it on.

"My mom called and wants us to visit this weekend. They're switching rooms and they need our help."

"I already knew that. My dad called this afternoon."

"And you're fine with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Derek shrugged as he sat in his desk chair and spun it to face her.

"Because you haven't wanted to visit them much this last month..."

"Well neither have you."

"Of course I have. I just decided to focus more on my studying since I had midterms coming up."

"Well so did I."

Casey sighed as she stood up from Layson's bed, "Fine, whatever, Derek. I'll see you later."

"It was nice talking to you, Casey." Layson smiled as he stood up to shake her hand.

"You too. And keep up with the writing. You're really talented." Casey smiled.

"Case, wait," Derek said as he stood up. "You came all the way here just to tell me something that I already knew?"

Casey averted his gaze as she stumbled with words, "I... well... um..."

"Did you need to talk to me about something?" He took a concerned step towards her. "Is it... about Truman?"

Casey shook her head, "It was nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, seven AM. Don't forget." She said as she left the room, before he could stop her, and closed the door.

Derek knew she was lying.

"Wow, Derek, your stepsister is..." Layson started to say but Derek cut him off with a nasty glare.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence."

"Oh, come on, Man. I know she's your stepsis, but there's no way you haven't noticed. That would drive me crazy living with someone who looked like _that_." Layson grinned. "Who cares if our parents are married or not?"

Derek gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists at his side as he turned to glare at his roommate, "What else did you and my _stepsis_ talk about while I was gone?"

Layson noticed the piercing look Derek was giving him and took a step back, "Dude, it's not what you think." He put his hands out in front of him. "All we did was talk about school and then I read her some of my papers that I've written."

"You didn't hit on her did you?"

Layson shook his head, "The thought had crossed my mind but she seemed like a respectable girl, so I kept my distance. Plus she's your family. I wouldn't hit on my roommate's sister without his consent."

Derek groaned as he gripped his hair in frustration, "Will you quit calling her my sister? I can't stand it."

"So then you _don't_ see her as a sister?" Layson grinned.

"I... she... we..." Derek stuttered at a loss for words.

"Does she know?" Layson's smile softened at Derek's discomfort. "You know... she did talk about you a lot... Maybe she feels the same way...?"

Derek shook his head, "You don't know what you're talking about. Casey would never go for a guy like me."

"You never know unless you give it a try." Layson shrugged.

"I will _never _give it a try." Derek snapped. "Just the thought of her rejecting me, and let alone what our family would think if they ever found out..." Derek trailed off and then turned to Layson with a serious expression on his face as he grabbed the guy by the collar. "This conversation never leaves the room. Got it?"

Layson nodded his head, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me, D."

"It better be." Derek scowled as he let him go and made his way for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air." Derek said and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

They had already been driving for two hours with hardly a word spoken between the two of them and it was driving Casey insane. She finally let out a deep sigh and turned to face him.

"What is up with you lately?" Casey asked with a glare.

Derek's grip on the steering wheel tightened at the sound of her voice.

"Derek, why aren't you talking to me? Why does it seem that you have been avoiding me all week?"

"I... I'm not... I haven't..." He kept his gaze on the road.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

_Actually the complete opposite, Case. _Derek thought.

"No. I've just been busy this last week with hockey and homework." Which technically wasn't a lie.

"Homework?" Casey raised a brow. "Since when is Derek Venturi busy with homework?"

"Since the homework is something I enjoy doing." Derek shrugged.

"Like your videos that you make?"

Derek finally looked at her with questioning eyes, "Yeah... how'd you...?"

"Layson told me about them. He says they're amazing and that you're really talented."

"Oh... um... they're all right... I guess." He blushed.

"Derek... How come you've never shown any of your videos to me?" Casey asked with hurt in her eyes.

"I... I just didn't want to bother you with them. You're busy enough as it is."

Casey narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you sure that's the real reason?"

"Well what other reason would there be?"

"Maybe you're shy about it...?"

"Since when have I ever been shy?" Derek gave her a pointed look.

"Well Layson said that you were a little self conscious about them..."

"Layson knows crap about me!" Derek suddenly snapped. "Do you want to know the real reason why I've never shown you my videos? It's because you're so perfect at everything! Nothing I do is as good."

"That's not true, Derek."

"Yes it is! Ever since my dad married Nora and you all moved in, I've always been expected to be more like you."

"No you ha..."

"My dad would sit me down all the time and give me the same speech whenever I got a bad grade or did something wrong. 'Why can't you be more like Casey? She actually tries to succeed in school. She doesn't waste her time pulling pranks and doing idiotic things'." Derek quoted his dad in a mimicking voice.

"Do you know why I cared so much about school and studying?" Casey asked as she stared down at her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Because you're a goody-two shoes."

"My dad was always working. He hardly ever paid attention to us, so I figured maybe he would pay attention to _me_ if I started excelling in school and getting good grades."

"Did it work?"

Casey shook her head, "Not really, but I convinced myself that if I kept it up long enough it would. So I consumed all my time into being... well... perfect and I soon became obsessed with it."

"So all this time you've been such a prissy goody-two-shoes because of your father? Wow, and to think I actually liked the guy when he visited."

Casey shrugged, "And for myself I guess too. I would never have gotten into Queens without it."

Derek chuckled, "You know it's kind of funny because I sort of tried the same thing but the complete opposite. Instead of doing _well_ in school to get the attention of my parents, I did badly in school. My parents used to yell at each other all the time, so I decided to act out so that they would yell at me instead."

"I suppose that didn't work so well either?"

Derek sighed, "Nope. It only helped them along in the divorce further."

Casey tried to put on a smile, "Well... just think... if our parents hadn't divorced then my mom and your dad would never have met and we wouldn't have either."

"Yeah..." Derek groaned inwardly as he continued to drive to their parent's house in London.

_I would have preferred that. Then at least I wouldn't be falling for my stepsister._

* * *

"So you're giving my bed to Marti and Derek's bed to Edwin?" Casey asked with a frown. "Where are Derek and I supposed to sleep?"

"And what's wrong with the beds they already have?" Derek complained from beside her.

George and Nora both glanced at each other then back to their children. They had all just finished moving everything into the new rooms, except for the beds.

"Edwin's bed is your old bed that you'd had since you were five," George spoke to Derek. "And Marti's bed is falling apart from her jumping on it all the time."

"We thought since you two hardly use your beds anymore that it would be fine, and plus it saves on us buying brand new ones for them."

"And like I said before... Where are Derek and I supposed to sleep?" Casey raised her voice a bit. She was not amused. She not only had no bed anymore but now that bed was going to a nine-year-old who enjoyed jumping on and breaking beds.

"Yeah, you don't expect Casey to sleep on the floor do you?" Derek asked.

Casey looked at him, "Excuse me? Why would _I_ be on the floor?"

"Because I would have the couch." He sneered.

"Oh really? And who decided that?" Casey folded her arms across her chest and glowered at him.

"I did." Derek smirked.

Casey huffed in annoyance, "There is no way that I am sleeping on the floor! I'd rather sleep on the smelly couch than on the floor. You're dirty enough as it is, so you can have the floor."

George and Nora rolled their eyes at their eldest children bickering yet again. Even though they seemed to have grown a lot closer since they went to the same university, they still loved to annoy each other.

"We still have another bed." George said over their arguing.

Both University students stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What do you mean you have another bed?" Casey asked first.

"Yeah, what she said."

"Well... George and I decided to get a new bed for ourselves."

"What was wrong with the old bed?"

"Nothing. We just decided that we wanted a new one. Plus now there will be a bed in the basement for you."

Casey smirked as she looked over at Derek, "I change my mind. You can have the couch. I'll just have the bed."

"No way! We've had this conversation before and I say that I get the bed. I am the oldest after all."

"By six months! And age shouldn't matter! Besides, you already said that I you wanted the couch."

"That was before I knew there was a bed, so I change my mind."

Casey growled, "You can't do that, Derek!"

"I can do whatever I want, Princess."

They were right in each other's faces now and George and Nora had had enough.

"That's it," George spoke up. "Neither of you will get the bed if you keep this up. You two are adults now, so learn to act like it."

They both went to open their mouths but George cut them off.

"I don't want to hear it. You two either figure out who gets the bed in a _fair _way, or both of you can just sleep on the floor this weekend."

Casey looked to her mother for help, "Mom, nothing with Derek is fair. Why can't I just have the bed? I deserve it more than him."

Nora sighed as she touched a hand to her eight month pregnant belly, "I'm sorry, honey, but George is right. You two need to figure this out on your own."

As their parents walked away Casey and Derek turned to glare at each other.

"What happened to you being nice to me?" Casey asked.

"I am nice to you, just not when it comes to sleeping in a bed or on a stinky couch."

Casey groaned, "Derek, why can't you just let me have it?"

"Because I want it."

"Well I want it too, so how are we supposed to decide who gets it?"

Derek's eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across his face, "I have an idea."

* * *

"Derek, you can't do that! That's cheating!" Casey yelled as Derek shoved her in the side while they sat side by side on the couch with controllers in their hands and eyes glued to the TV.

"I can do whatever I want, so long as it gets me to win." Derek sneered as he shoved her again. "Now move out of the way. You're blocking my view of the game."

Casey shoved him back, "I cannot believe I let you talk me into this!"

"I thought you loved Babe Raider, Case? I even recall you dressing like her once..." Derek grinned.

_And looking really hot..._

"Just shut up and play the game, so I can beat you and make _my_ bed."

"In your dreams, Spacey!"

* * *

"What's the verdict?" Casey closed her eyes and crossed her fingers as she and Derek waited for Edwin to count the Babe Raider scores on the TV.

"We all know I won. Nobody can beat me."

"Um... Sam used to beat you all the time..." Marti said from her position on Derek's knee.

Derek blushed, "Well... no _girl_ can beat me that's for sure."

"We'll see about that." Casey said as she turned her attention back to her younger stepbrother. "Right, Ed."

"Um... actually... Derek is correct..." Edwin said right before Derek leapt off of the recliner and started doing a victory dance in Casey's face.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man?! Have a good sleep on the couch, Miss. Priss."

Casey cried in outrage, "What?! There's got to be a mistake!"

"I won! I won! I won!" Derek chanted.

"Actually... none of you won." Lizzie cut in.

"What?" They both said in unison as they turned to stare at her.

"What Edwin meant to say was that Derek was right that _no_ girl did beat him _but_... she did tie with him."

"Come again?" Derek staggered with wide eyes. "There is no way that our scores were tied."

"See for yourself." Edwin shrugged as he motioned towards the TV where their scored were displayed across the screen.

Derek and Casey both dove in front of it to see if there had been a mistake, but sure enough, in plain sight across the screen, it read "D-Vent Score: 235 and Space-Case (Derek wouldn't let her choose her own name) Score: 235.

"I can't believe this!" Derek groaned. "Now what do we do?"

"Why don't you forfeit and I'll have the bed." Casey smiled.

"How about a tie breaker?"

Before Casey could answer their mother and father walked into the room.

"No more games. It's dinner time." Nora said as she set a hot plate of chicken on the table.

"But we haven't decided who gets the bed." Derek whined.

George set a hot plate of potatoes next to the chicken and spoke with a grin, "Well... since you tied... then I guess you'll have to _share_ the bed."

Casey and Derek both looked at each other in disgust and then at George in surprise.

"How can you suggest something so... so... _wrong_, George? Girls and guys do not share beds unless they're... well... you know..."

"But we don't' have to worry about that with you two. You're family. And besides, it's a big enough bed." George shrugged like it was no big deal as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Mom, you're surely not for this are you?" Casey asked, flabbergasted at the idea of sharing a bed with her stepbrother. Even though she had to admit that he wasn't as smelly and disgusting as he used to be when she first met him, and they had been getting along recently...

"Honestly... I think it's a swell idea. With the way you two have been arguing today, it will be good for you to share the room for tonight."

"But, Mom..."

"End of discussion, Casey. It is dinner time and I want all of you at this table to eat, so turn off the video game and take your seats."

Casey and Derek exchanged quick glances before all five children headed to the table. They knew there was no way out of this now. Even though they didn't live in the house anymore, they still had to obey their parents when visiting, even when they had obviously slipped their lids and gone nuts.

* * *

"I cannot believe we are being forced to do this." Casey grumbled as she made her side of the bed.

"I'm not so happy about it either but at least neither of us has to sleep on the couch. That thing is so old I can feel springs stabbing my back when I lay down." Derek said as he made his side of the bed.

They both had their own blankets and pillows to sleep on so that they wouldn't have to share. It was bad enough that they had to share the bed, so there was no way that Casey would have shared blankets with him as well.

"As long as you stay on your side everything will be fine." Casey said, smoothing down the blanket so that there were no wrinkles.

"Same goes for you, Princess." Derek shot back as he threw his blanket down on the bed, not caring if it looked perfect or not. It was going to get messed up once he got under it anyway.

Casey finished with her side and made her way towards the bathroom with her bag of clothes and tooth brush in her hand. Derek watched her leave and let out a heavy sigh. He could not believe he was about to share a bed with his stepsister, the same stepsister whom he was recently developing _feelings_ for. He was considering just sleeping on the couch but then that would mean that Casey got her way, and he could not let that happen, so he stayed. And as long as they stayed on their separate sides then nothing could go wrong... At least he hoped.

* * *

Casey woke up the next morning in complete bliss. She'd had one of the best and most comfortable sleeps last night and never wanted to get up. As she was about to close her eyes again, she felt something warm press against her back. Casey then realized that that something was Derek. She'd forgotten all about being forced to share the bed with him last night. Casey felt something around her waist and looked to see that it was Derek's arm. Derek was cuddling her in his sleep! A part of Casey wanted to shove him away from her immediately but another part of her wanted to keep him where he was as long as possible. It felt nice, so she decided not to move and just lay there, pretending that the guy holding her right now wasn't her stepbrother. The guy was still Derek, however, but he had no relation to her mother's husband one bit.

_Whoa, wait! What am I thinking here? I'm ok with the guy being Derek?! Would I really like him that way if he wasn't my stepbrother? Or do I like him that way already? _Case gasped._ Oh my gosh! I _DO_ like him that way already! But... but I can't! It's impossible! _

Derek started moving behind her and Casey was afraid he would wake up. She couldn't let him see the position they were in. He would freak out if he knew he had been cuddling with his stepsister, so Casey quietly slipped out from under his arm and got off the bed. Her body was already cold from the absence of his body pressed against hers but she shook it off, scolding herself for almost jumping back into bed with him.

Casey slipped on her slippers and quickly made her way out of the room and up the stairs. She needed to get away from him before she did something she would regret.

_I don't like Derek, I don't like Derek, I _can't_ like Derek._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take too long. You guys are Awesome!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here is another super long chapter but of course you won't mind. Haha. I just couldn't stop writing for this chapter... It takes place right after the chapter seven one pretty much... I don't know if it's that good or not... I guess you'll be the judge of that... Enjoy.**

**Oh and of course thank you so much for the Sweet reviews!! They always make me smile, so keep it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the delicious creation of Spaghetti and meatballs but I do love the taste. Mmmm! And I do not own the characters mentioned except Scarlett, Eric, Josh, and Diana.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Present Day**

Another shift at the hospital was done as Casey made her way home. However, Casey didn't want to go. She knew who would be there when she arrived and she just wasn't ready to face him, especially after the conversation she'd had with her friends earlier that day. How could they suggest such a ridiculous idea? No way was there another guy, especially not _Derek_. She had not said Derek... She couldn't have said that... It was absurd. There was no way that she was falling for her stepbrother. She couldn't let it happen. _Wouldn't_ let it happen. _Not again!_

When Casey opened the door to her house and walked inside, a delicious aroma filled her nostrils. She quickly removed her shoes and walked into the kitchen to find Derek standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot.

"Um... What are you doing?" Casey asked with her hands on her hips.

Derek turned to look at her with a grin, "Isn't it obvious? I'm making dinner."

"But you can't cook."

"Who says?"

"You have, ever since I met you."

"Well... last year I took a cooking class with a friend, so now I can."

"You mean a girlfriend?" Casey raised her eyebrow.

"Same difference."

"No it's not."

"Actually it is. We weren't dating, we were just friends."

"I thought girls and guys couldn't be friends?" Casey crossed her arms indignantly.

"_We_ were friends." He said gesturing between them.

"Oh and how well did that turn out?" Casey snapped.

Derek turned back to the food he was stirring, avoiding answering her question. Casey just huffed in annoyance and left the kitchen without another word.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand him living there and not knowing the reason why he suddenly decided to start talking to her again in the first place. It was starting to aggravate her in so many ways as she stomped towards her room to change out of her scrubs.

* * *

Derek heard Casey slam her door and wondered what her problem was lately. He thought they had been getting along and now suddenly it felt like they were fifteen again and couldn't even stand in the same room together without picking a fight. What had happened? He'd even decided to cook her dinner to say thanks for letting him stay at her place.

_Maybe I should talk to her..._ Derek thought as he set the spoon down, turned off the stove and made his way towards her bedroom. He didn't even think of knocking and just walked right in, which was a huge mistake.

"Hey, Case, I..." Derek began to say but lost his train of thought at the view in front of him.

Casey was standing there in nothing but her baby blue bra and matching underwear. She hadn't noticed him come in until she turned around to find his jaw stuck to the ground and his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Derek!" Casey shrieked as she tried to cover herself up with her arms. "What are you doing in here?"

"I... I... I..." Derek stuttered, still not able to look away from her.

"Will you stop staring at me like that? It's freaking me out!" Casey snapped as she turned away from him and pulled on a pink tank top and pyjama pants.

Derek finally snapped out of it and brought his gaze to the ground as his cheeks turned crimson red.

"I'm sorry, Case, I... I didn't mean to... uh..."

"It's fine." Casey unexpectedly shrugged as she brushed past him and walked out the door. "I guess that makes us even now."

Derek's jaw dropped for the second time in only a minute.

"What?" He gasped, not believing what he'd just heard.

"I've seen you in your underwear and now you've seen me in mine. Happy?"

_Oh my goodness YES! _Derek's mind whooped.

"Why would I be happy about seeing my stepsister in her underwear?" Derek tried to pull a disgusted face as he spoke.

He thought he saw a flash of hurt in Casey's eyes as she stood in front of him, not sure how to respond.

"I... I didn't mean it like that." She stated.

"Then how did you mean it?" Derek raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I... I just meant... Oh never mind!"

"Do you get happy when you see _me_ in _my_ underwear?" Derek's grin widened.

"Eew! Why would I?" Casey cringed with distaste.

"Because I have a sexy body. Why _wouldn't_ you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"And I don't?" Casey took a step towards him, waiting for a reply.

Derek started rubbing the back of his neck. _Ok... This is getting way too awkward now... If I tell her the truth, that I think her body is the sexiest I've ever seen, she might get creeped out, or... she could be flattered... Either way, I don't think it will end well..._

"Derek... what went through your mind just a few minutes ago when you saw me?" Casey took another step towards him with questioning eyes.

"I... uh...um..." he stumbled as he took a step away from her. _Just tell her... You have no choice. She's backing you up against a wall... literally... Ok... Here goes... _Derek took a deep breath, "When I saw you... I thought..."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Derek jumped at the sound of the phone ringing and ran into the next room shouting over his shoulder, "I'll get it!"

"Derek, wait! You can't answer my phone! No one knows you're here!" Casey shrieked as she ran after him, but she was too late. Derek already had the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said with a sigh of relief. _Saved by the bell (or ring)._

"Um... hi... I think I have the wrong number... I was calling for my friend Casey..." A girl's voice said on the other end.

"Nope, you have the right number. Casey's right here. May I ask whose calling?"

"Uh... This is Scarlett..." The girl replied hesitantly. "Who may I ask are you?"

"Scarlett? That's a nice name. I'm De..."

Before Derek could finish his sentence, Casey yanked the phone from his hand and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Derek glared at his stepsister as he rubbed the sore spot.

Casey covered the receiver with her hand and glared back at him, "You idiot! No one knows you're living here! Now what do I tell her?" Casey whispered harshly.

Derek shrugged his shoulders, "My bad."

Casey huffed in annoyance and turned away from him as she uncovered the receiver and brought the phone to her ear.

"Scar? Hey... It's Casey... How are you?" She tried to put on an innocent voice.

"Who was that?!" Scarlett asked immediately. "Why is there a guy in your apartment, answering your phone?!"

"Umm... well... you see..." Casey sucked at lying! How was she going to do this?

"Are you sleeping with him?! Is it Eric? Or is that other guy...?"

"There is no other guy! And, no, for the last time, I am NOT sleeping with anyone!" Casey snapped.

"Ok, but it is Eric that's there then?"

"Um... well..." Casey didn't know what to say.

"Casey, if you say there is no other guy then who was I just talking to?"

Casey glanced over at Derek who was standing there with an amused look on his face.

"You're right, it was Eric. But he's not here for the reason you think. He... he was just dropping off my book that I left in his car."

"Great!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Then I can officially meet him since I was on my way to your house anyway."

"What?!" Casey shouted into the phone.

"Yeah, remember? I was going to come over tonight for some help on my creative writing assignment. I'm guessing you forgot since lover boy is over..."

"N...no... Of course I didn't forget. Actually... Eric was about to leave."

"No, Casey! Keep him there! I'm almost at your place. Don't let him leave yet!"

"I... um... I have to go, Scarlett." Casey quickly hung up the phone and turned to look at Derek who had a very confused look on his face.

"Uh... Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, taking a step back.

"Derek, you have to get out of here now!"

"What? How come?"

"Because Scarlett is on her way and she can't see you here!"

"What's the big deal? Just tell her I'm your stepbrother."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... It's complicated. Just, please, Derek, get out of here. I'll call you as soon as she leaves." Casey begged.

"But Case..." Derek looked into her pleading blue eyes and let out a deep sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ugh! Fine!"

"Thank you, Derek! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Casey exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

Derek couldn't help himself and started hugging her back. It just felt so good to feel her in his arms again.

Casey stiffened when she felt his arms holding her. She hadn't meant to hug him; she'd just been so grateful and caught up in the moment. Now as she felt Derek's arms around her and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she regretted ever doing it.

"Um... Derek... you better leave now." Casey spoke up with a quiver in her voice.

Derek realized his mistake and cleared his throat as he backed away from her, "Uh... right. I guess I'll see you later then. Just make sure she doesn't stay too long."

Casey nodded her head and watched as Derek made his way to the door and opened it up. She then heard a familiar squeal come from outside and her heart stopped.

"Eric! I am so glad I caught you before you left!" Scarlett exclaimed happily as she stepped inside. "I'm Scarlett Peterson, but you can call me Scar." She extended her hand with a smile.

Derek shook her hand warily as he looked from her to Casey with questioning eyes.

"Nice to meet you... um... Scar... but I'm not..."

"Leaving just yet!" Casey exclaimed, cutting Derek off.

"Oh that's great! Now we can all hang out together! I've been waiting to meet the guy that got Casey out of the dating slump for weeks now!" Scarlett beamed as she closed the front door and took off her shoes.

Derek shot Casey a questioning look, "Funny... I've wanted to meet him myself."

Casey was biting her lip from wanting to scream and have a panic attack. What was she going to do?

"I'm sorry?" Scar asked Derek in confusion.

"Oh, _Eric_," Casey said as she walked over and gripped Derek's arm, "you are such a kidder." She fake laughed.

Derek looked down at her as realization dawned on him and his eyes went wide.

"Uh... ooh... OH! Right, yeah, that's me, Eric the funny guy."

Scar let out a soft chuckle, "Well that's good. You scared me for a second there. I thought maybe Casey had lied to me."

Derek snorted as he placed an arm around Casey's shoulder, "Casey would _never_ lie, especially to her _friends_."

Casey elbowed him in the stomach when Scarlett wasn't looking and whispered harshly, "Pretend to be Eric and I promise I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?" He smirked with raised eyebrows.

Casey sighed, "I'm desperate here, Derek, please?"

"Give me your bed."

"What?"

"Let me sleep in your bed."

"No way! You are not sharing my bed with me!"

"Of course not, you can have the couch." He grinned.

Casey gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"You said _anything_, Case." Derek shrugged.

"Anything _but_ _my_ bed."

"Suite yourself then." Derek shrugged and turned his attention to Scarlett who had been taking some books out of her bag. "Hey, Scar, Casey has something she wants to tell you."

Casey gasped as her face turned red.

"Yeah, Casey?" Scarlett asked.

Casey grabbed Derek's arm and whispered in his ear, "You win. Take my bed! Just please don't ruin this?"

Derek smiled, "It's a deal."

"What is that delicious smell?" Scar suddenly asked, sniffing the air.

"Oh, that would be the dinner I made for Casey and I." Derek said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Awe! That is so romantic!"

"That's me the romantic." Derek winked.

Casey rolled her eyes as she jabbed him in the side. "Quit flirting with her. You're _my_ date remember."

Derek rubbed the spot where she'd hurt him, "How could I forget?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh, Casey, I almost forgot," Scar said as she turned around. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh... um... I wanted to... to invite you to stay for dinner with us." She smiled nervously.

"Are you sure that's all right? I wouldn't want to impose on your date."

"No way, we'd love to have you, Scar." Derek smiled.

"Great!" Scar grinned as she walked over to the pot to see what was cooking. "Mmm! Spaghetti!" She bent over and peeked in the stove. "And meatballs too!" She said as she turned to look at them. "How did you have time to make this if you were just dropping off Casey's book?"

Derek quirked his eyebrow as he looked at Casey, "Well... um... that was an hour ago. I kind of just used it as an excuse so that I could see Casey." He said as he placed an arm around her waist and grinned. "When I offered to make dinner she just couldn't say no."

"Awe! That is so cute." Scarlett then gave Casey a quizzical look as she eyed up her appearance. "Uh, Casey... Why are you in your pjs?"

Casey looked down at her outfit with wide eyes. She'd forgotten that she'd changed into her pyjamas. Derek's arm was still around her waist, making the stomach flutters even worse, so she moved away from his touch.

"Oh... um... well like I said, De... um _Eric_ just showed up unannounced while I was getting ready to relax. I was actually just about to go change when you called. That's why, uh... Eric answered the phone. I was in my bedroom."

"Ok, well how about you go get something a little more decent on while Eric and I set the table." Scar suggested.

"B... but you don't know where I keep all of my dishes."

"We'll find them. Don't worry, Casey."

"All... all right then... Um... I'll be right back." Casey shot Derek a warning look as she exited the kitchen.

Casey thought she was going to have a heart attack as she took deep breaths in and out through her mouth. _How could this happen? Derek is pretending to be Eric?! I am lying to one of my best friends! And Derek is pretending to be Eric!! Oh... I am so going to hell..._

* * *

"So Eric, how long have you known Casey? I know you've been on a couple of dates now but when did you first meet?" Scarlett asked as Derek took some plates out of the cupboard and set them on the table.

"Um... I've known her for a while now."

"What made you decide to ask her out?"

"Who wouldn't want to ask her out? She's smart, talented, beautiful..."

"So you really like her then?"

Derek scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah... I do."

"I guess you would if you keep asking her out. So is this like the third date then?" She asked as she set the silverware next to the plates.

"Third date?"

"Yeah, you asked her on a third date the other night... Is this it?"

"Uh... well you're here so... it's more just friends hanging out."

"Thanks for letting me stay. I just hope I'm not intruding on any plans you had for tonight."

Derek shook his head, "It's no problem."

"So..." Scarlett smiled as she emptied the pasta from the pot into a large bowl and set it on the table. "How serious are you about my dear friend?"

Derek cleared his throat nervously as he took the meatballs out of the oven and scooped them into a dish, "Um... what do you mean?"

"Well... you said you like her... so how _much_ do you like her?" Scar grinned up at him, waiting for a response.

"I... uh... well..." He had to remember that he was speaking on Eric's behalf (sort of) and not his own. "We just started dating, so I don't know exactly how much I like her yet. It takes time for those kinds of things." He answered, setting the meatballs on the table next to the spaghetti.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Y...yeah... Why?"

"I think you've fallen deep for her."

"W...what ever gave you that idea?"

"I can tell by the way you look at her. You might have just started dating but you might as well face the facts, Eric, you're in love with Casey."

Derek shook his head with a slight chuckle, "I am not in love with her. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine. You can deny it all you want but I know these things. I am studying to be a guidance councillor after all." Scar smirked.

_I know I'm attracted to Casey, but in love with her? Is it really that obvious? _Derek wondered. _If Scarlett could tell just by the way I look at her, then what if Casey could tell too?_

"Look, uh... just don't be going to Casey with these crazy ideas all right?" Derek asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She said as she zipped her lips shut with her fingers and smiled.

"Your lips are sealed about what?" Casey asked, walking into the kitchen wearing blue jeans and a pink t-shirt.

Derek shot Scarlett a warning glare as Casey stood there looking confused.

"Um... well... I obviously can't tell you now can I?" Scar said with a grin. "I just sealed my lips. I can't open them back up after that." She shrugged and took a seat at the table.

"Ok..." Casey gave Derek a questioning look, which he returned with a shrug and took his seat as well.

Casey sighed. She would try to get it out of one of them later but right now it was time to eat.

"Wow, Der... uh... Eric, this looks really good. I'm impressed." Casey smiled as she sat down next to her stepbrother/friend/pretend date.

"Yeah... well, just think of it as a thank you dinner for all that you've done." Derek smiled back as he started scooping some pasta onto Casey's plate, then Scar's and finally his own.

"Thank you for what?" Scar asked, picking three meatballs and setting them on top of her spaghetti.

"Um... Casey has been helping me with... my studies. I wasn't doing too well in one of my classes." Derek said.

"Oh? Which one?"

"Physics." Casey said at the same time that Derek answered with "Biology."

Scar raised a brow, "I thought it was one class?"

"Um... Yeah, it was." Derek chuckled. "I just get those two mixed up all the time. Casey had it right. It was physics."

"Well that was sweet of you to make this delicious dinner. I can't stop eating it." Scar said through mouthfuls.

"What do you think of it, Case?" Derek as he turned to look at his stepsister/friend/pretend date.

"It's not bad." Casey shrugged nonchalantly as she took another bite.

"Not bad?" Derek was offended. "I worked my butt off preparing this meal and all you can say is it's _not bad_?"

Casey grinned at him, "I was just kidding with you. It's actually really good. Like I said before, I'm impressed."

Derek blushed when Casey complimented him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, not the hair." Derek said, batting her hand away, even though he actually didn't mind. Any kind of physical contact from Casey made his stomach flutter and his knees weak. Scar was right, he really was in love.

_I guess I should have seen this coming. I've loved her for a while now but didn't want to admit it. _

"Awe! You two are so cute together!" Scar gushed as she bit into more spaghetti. "You two are so meant to be together." She said and winked at Derek.

Casey and Derek both turned a shade of red and avoided each others eyes.

"Um... so, Scar... you needed help with your creative writing assignment right?" Casey asked, needing a subject change.

"Yeah but don't sweat it. We can go over it tomorrow at lunch or something. I don't want to ruin your night with homework."

"Oh, but it's not a problem. Homework never ruins my night."

"Yes, but on this night you have a certain special someone to hang out with." Scar wiggled her brows and gestured to Derek, whom she thought was Eric, who was having problems twirling the spaghetti on his fork.

"B... but..."

"No buts, Casey." Scar said and then leaned a little closer so that Derek couldn't hear what she said next. "I really can't understand why you wouldn't want to kiss this guy before, but here's your chance now. After I leave you two will have the place to yourselves. Don't chicken out. I can tell you really like each other."

Casey's face turned deep red as she turned away from her friend and stared down at her plate of half eaten food.

_Do I really like Derek again? Was there ever really a time when I stopped liking him? Even when he had been such a jerk to me, I still couldn't help but feel something for him... _Casey sighed as she glanced over at Derek. _Is he really the reason why I couldn't kiss Eric? Would I much rather kiss Derek?!_

* * *

"Thanks so much for letting me stay for dinner. It was truly amazing, Eric." Scarlett smiled as she pulled on her coat and shoes and opened the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, Scar?" Casey asked, feeling bad that she'd forgotten about helping her.

"No, it's all right. I have to get back to the dorm anyway before my roommate thinks she has the room to herself tonight and asks her boyfriend over."

"It was nice meeting you, Scar." Derek said as he shook Scarlett's hand.

"It was very nice to finally meet _you_," Scar grinned. "Just wait till Diana hears about this. She's going to be so jealous."

Casey laughed as she embraced her friend in a hug.

"And don't forget what I said earlier," Scar whispered in her ear before breaking form the hug. "You two are meant for each other. I'm never wrong about these things."

Casey blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that night, "Bye, Scar. See you tomorrow."

"You definitely will," she said to Casey and then turned to Derek. "And Eric, I better see you around more often as well."

"Um... yeah... we'll see."

"Have a sun shiny day." Scar said and then closed the door on her way out.

"A sun shiny day?" Derek asked with a raised brow at Casey. "It's night time and still practically winter."

"Scar's weird like that." Casey laughed.

"Yeah, I could tell. Your friend sure was interesting." Derek remarked as he and Casey made their way into the living room.

Casey sat on the couch and looked up at Derek who was sitting on the edge, "So what exactly did you and Scar talk about while I was changing?"

Derek cleared his throat, "Uh... you know... this and that..."

"Derek... I want to know." Casey frowned.

"She just asked me some questions."

"What kinds of questions?"

"Well... like how long we've known each other and... stuff like that."

"You remembered that you were Eric and not Derek right?"

"Of course."

"What did she mean when she said her lips were sealed? Sealed about what exactly, Derek?"

"It was nothing. Now can I go to bed?"

"Der-ek! You tell me what she meant? Was it about me?"

"Case, I swear, it was nothing all right. Just drop it."

Casey sighed. She knew she wasn't getting it out of him, at least not tonight. They were both tired and needed some sleep.

"Fine, you can go to bed you big baby." Casey said as she stood up.

"Thank you." Derek said and started making his way towards her bedroom.

"Um... where do you think you're going? Your bed is over here." Casey said pointing to the couch.

Derek turned to face her with a smirk, "Actually that's _your_ bed now remember?"

"What? Since when?"

"Since you begged me to pretend to be your _precious_ Eric."

"B...but..." Casey stammered.

Derek shook his finger at her, "Uh, uh, uh, Case. You said that I could have your bed if I did it and I did, so have a nice sleep." He said and turned back in the direction of her room.

"No way, Derek! There is no way that I am sleeping on a couch and you get my bed! This is _my_ house!"

"Well then why don't I just call up Scar now and tell her who I really am? I'm sure that will go well, finding out that her best friend just lied to her..." He smirked even wider.

Casey glared at him, "You wouldn't."

"Don't be so sure about that, Case."

"Fine, do it then. I don't care. The only thing I do care about right now is sleeping in my own bed, which is where I will be, so good night." She said and began to make her way past him.

"Can't say I didn't warn you."

Casey turned just in time to see Derek make a mad dash for the phone in the living room.

"Derek no!" Casey cried, chasing after him.

Derek grabbed the phone and began searching through the callers list. He found Scar's number immediately and was about to press talk when Casey suddenly jumped on his back and tackled him to the floor. The phone flew out of his hands and both stepsiblings tried to grab it, wrestling each other in the process.

"Derek, just let me have the phone!" Casey shouted as she shoved Derek in the side.

"Not until you let me have your bed. We made an agreement, Casey!" Derek shoved back as he reached for the phone only inches away.

"Well I change my mind about the agreement. Nobody sleeps in my bed but me!"

"Yeah, I know, you already told me about your virtue not being broken yet." Derek smirked. His hand caught the phone and he pulled it towards him. "Ha! I got it!" He went to press talk again but Casey snatched the phone from him before he could.

"No, now I've got it!" She sneered and was about to get up and run but Derek grabbed her before she could move and was suddenly on top of her. He took the phone from her hand and then used his other hand to pin _her_ hands above her head, so that she couldn't move.

"Now that I've taken care of you, all I have to do it press this green button here and explain to your unusual little friend with the colourful hair that I am not who she thinks I am, or... you could give me your bed. It's your choice, Spacey." Derek grinned down at her.

Casey didn't know what to do. So many thoughts were going on in her head right now as Derek pinned her to the floor and threatened One_: Derek is bluffing. He wouldn't really do that to me. He's not that heartless. _Thought Two:_ I just wrestled with Derek over a phone. We haven't wrestled like that since... well a long time... _Thought Three:_ Derek is on top of me right now and I actually don't mind it. _Thought Four: _Maybe we should _share_ the bed...?_

"Uh... Case?" Derek's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Huh?" Casey looked up at him.

"Are you going to let me have the bed or not?"

"I..."

Thought Five: _I really have the urge to kiss Derek right now..._

Suddenly the phone started ringing in Derek's hand, making both of them jump.

"Derek, if it's Scar, please don't tell her. You can have the bed. I promise." Casey said through pleading eyes.

Derek let go of her hands and checked the caller ID, "It's the McDonald-Venturi residence."

Casey's eyes went wide and suddenly all the thoughts that had been going on in her head about Derek made her feel ashamed for ever thinking them.

"Are you going to get off of me so that I can answer it?" Casey asked as the phone still rang and Derek continued to lie on top of her.

"Oh, right." Derek said, handing her the phone and getting up.

Casey sighed as she pressed talk and placed the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Casey?" A young girl's voice came on the other end.

"Marti?" Casey glanced up at Derek in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's so late but I really needed to talk to you." She said, sounding upset.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked the eleven year old.

"It's about Derek. I'm worried something's happened to him."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he hasn't called home in a while. I don't understand. We used to talk all the time and now I can never get a hold of him."

"I'm sure Derek is fine, Marti." Casey said, sending Derek daggers with her eyes.

Derek looked away from her and down at the floor.

"I know you two don't talk anymore... but you must see him around campus sometimes right?"

"Um... yes..."

"Well maybe the next time you see him could you tell him to call us, mainly me, we're really worried about him."

"I will, Smarti, I promise." Casey said using Derek's nickname for her.

"Thanks, Casey. I really hope you and Derek can settle your differences soon. I miss seeing you two together."

"I... I miss it too."

"Well I guess I should go. I'm not supposed to be talking on the phone this late. Dad and Nora would kill me if they knew I was still up." Marti sighed.

"Ok, kiddo. Good night."

"Night, Casey. I love you."

Casey smiled, "I love you too."

"And don't forget what I said."

"I won't. If I see him, I will talk to him, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks." Marti said and then hung up.

Casey turned to glare at Derek, "You have some explaining to do."

Derek sighed, avoiding her eyes.

"Derek, the whole family is worried about you. Why haven't you called?" Casey said in her lecturing voice.

"I... I don't know... I mean... what am I going to say to them? Hey Dad, I got kicked out of my dorm for fighting. Plus you said you don't want them knowing that I'm living here, so..."

"Derek, Marti is almost in tears because she's scared something has happened to you. You need to call them."

"I will."

"When?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Tomorrow. All right?"

"Fine, but you better."

"And what do I say when they ask where I'm staying?"

"Just tell them a friend's house."

"I still don't get why you don't want them knowing that we're talking again..."

"I just don't want them knowing yet... Josh's birthday is next week and my mom will be expecting us to be there, so we can tell them then."

"His birthday is next week?" Derek asked in surprise.

"Yes, how could you not know your own brother's birthday?"

"I guess I kind of just like to not think about that day..." Derek said with a frown.

"Derek..." Casey began and then sighed. Right now wasn't the time to ask. "Derek, just let me grab my stuff before you contaminate my bed."

Derek nodded, "Thanks, Case."

As Casey walked past him she wondered if the thank you was because she was letting him sleep in her bed or because she didn't ask him the question that she'd wanted to... _Maybe it was both._

_

* * *

_

**Whew. I told you it was a super long chapter. I hope you liked it though. Please let me know your thoughts in a review. You Rock!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been sick with a nasty cold and other things. This is another long chapter since you guys like them so much. I just finished writing and rewriting it a few minutes ago. I'm getting closer to revealing what happened two years ago to make them stop talking... I know you're dying to find out, so am I, but you just have to be patient... it will come soon enough. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie that is mentioned in this chapter, except a copy of it because it is a really good movie. I also do not own popcorn flavoured mini rice cakes, ranch crispers, and Dad's cookies but they are all very wonderful snacks that I enjoy. Mmmm!!**

**Here is chapter 10!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

**Two Years Ago**

Casey sat on the couch in the living room with the TV on even though she wasn't watching anything. Derek was thankfully at the hockey rink with Ralph, so she didn't have to see him right now. She had been avoiding Derek all day while they were still at their parent's house for the weekend. Every time she saw him, she couldn't help thinking about him cuddling her that morning. _Did he know what he was doing? _She thought and then shook her head. _Of course he didn't! If he knew he was cuddling with me in his sleep he would have been repulsed. Derek's never liked physical contact with me. I probably disgust him. _

"Casey, dear, can you help me cut up some vegetables for supper tonight?" Nora asked from inside the kitchen.

Casey sighed, "Sure, Mom." And then turned off the TV and made her way towards her mother.

"Is something bothering you today?" Nora asked as she handed her daughter the cutting board and a knife.

"Does it seem like something is?" Casey asked, trying to be discreet about her feelings.

"Well... you just seem kind of out of it today... and not to mention that every time Derek comes into the room, you high tail it out of there. Did something happen between you two last night?"

Casey's eyes went wide. Did her mother know about the cuddling?

"L...like what?" Casey stared down at the carrot she was chopping, not wanting to look into her mother's eyes.

"Like a fight? I am actually quite surprised with how much you two have been arguing this weekend. We haven't seen you act this way in months."

"Um... nothing's wrong, Mom. I guess we've just been hanging out too much is all." Casey shrugged.

"You're not still mad at us for making you share a bed are you?"

Casey shook her head, "Of course not."

"Hopefully you'll just have to do it one last time tonight and then George and I will see about making other arrangements for your next visits."

Casey's eyes went wide in realization. _Oh no! We're staying another night and that means we have to share the bed again! But what if Derek cuddles me again... or something even worse happens?! _

"I can't do this!" Casey spoke aloud.

"Do what, honey?" Her mother asked with a curious face.

"Um... I... I just realized that I have a massive project due for my... um... biology class and I forgot it back at my dorm." Casey lied.

"When is it due?"

"Monday."

"Well maybe you and Derek can leave early tomorrow morning so that you will have time to finish it."

"No!" Casey shouted and then lowered her voice. "I... I think it would be best if I... um... _we_ just left tonight."

"But you and Derek always stay till Sunday." Her mother frowned.

"I know, Mom, but this project is really important and I think it would be best if I got started on it right away." Casey hated lying to her mother but she couldn't stand the thought of sharing the bed with Derek again. It was messing with her head and not to mention her... _feelings_.

"Well I guess if it's that important to you..." Nora sighed.

"It is, Mom, it really is."

"You better go call Derek then and let him know."

Casey hugged her mother and then grabbed the phone and dialled Derek's cell.

"What's up?" Derek's voice answered.

"Um... Derek, its Casey. I... I need to ask you a huge favour..."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah... yeah everything is fine... but we need to head back to Queens tonight."

"Why?"

"Be... because I just remembered that I have a project due on Monday and I haven't finished it yet."

"You can't finish it tomorrow?"

"No, I need to work on it tonight."

Derek sighed, "What's really the problem, Casey?"

"N...nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's not like you to forget about a project at the last minute."

"Well... what about the time I forgot about my science project and you helped me lie?"

"Case, seriously, what is the real reason you need to get back?"

Casey groaned inwardly. Derek knew her too well. He could tell when she was lying about something even just by hearing her voice.

"Derek, can we please just leave tonight?" Casey begged.

She heard Derek let out another sigh, "Fine. Get your stuff ready. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks." Casey smiled.

"Oh and Case...?"

"Yes?"

"You might as well pack my stuff too."

"Why?"

"Because you owe me."

"Fine." Casey groaned. "Just hurry up."

* * *

After about a four hour drive in complete silence, Derek pulled up to Casey's dorm building and turned off the engine.

"Thanks, for... you know... leaving early." Casey said as she was about to get out of the car.

"Did I do something wrong?" Derek asked, grabbing her arm before she could leave.

"W... why would you think that?" Casey asked nervously, ignoring the tingling feeling that she got from Derek's touch.

"It seems like you've been avoiding me all day... and you didn't say a word to me the whole trip back... What's up?"

"N...nothing..."

"Quit the bull crap, Casey." Derek snapped. "I know something is bothering you, so tell me what it is."

"Derek, just drop it and let me out. I have to finish my project." Casey said, trying to yank her arm free of his hold.

"You and I both know that there is no project, so quit the lying."

"Look, Derek, I don't want to talk to you about this right now."

"I thought we were friends?"

"We are friends but we are also stepsiblings and... and I just can't deal with this at the moment, so please just let me go."

Derek frowned as he let go of her arm and sat back in his seat.

"Thank you." Casey said as she opened her door and got out.

Derek didn't know what her problem was but it was really bothering him. It wasn't like Casey to bottle up her feelings like this. And what did she mean by the whole stepsiblings comment...?

Derek watched as Casey grabbed her bag from the trunk and then walked inside her dorm without even another glance back at him.

"What did I do?!" Derek exclaimed as he slammed his fists against the steering wheel before driving off in a very foul mood.

* * *

It had been two days since Casey had heard from Derek and she felt guilty. She knew he was probably angry with her for the way she had treated him on Saturday. _I guess it wasn't his fault he was cuddling me in his sleep... He couldn't have known what he was doing... And it's not his fault that I kind of... sort of... liked it... _

Casey sighed as she sat down at an empty table in the library and pulled out her study notes from one of her lectures earlier that day. She'd been too busy thinking about Derek that she hadn't been paying attention to what the Professor was saying and just kept writing.

As she started reading the first paragraph she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and someone's hot breath whisper in her ear.

"I knew I could find my favourite keener here."

Casey looked up with a smile, ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine at the sound of his voice.

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was taking out a book to read?" He asked with a smirk as he sat down beside her.

Casey narrowed her eyes with a grin, "Only if it had big letters and pictures."

Derek clutched his heart in mock hurt, "Ouch, Spacey. You know I can read books once in a while..."

"More like once every year."

"Ok... Fine... You got me." He said with raised hands in surrender. "I actually came here because I was looking for... you."

Casey couldn't help but smile, "Really?"

"Well I haven't seen you in a couple of days and I was beginning to get worried, especially with the way you had been acting on Saturday..." He looked at her with serious eyes. "So... are you ready to explain to me why you were acting so strangely the other day?"

Casey looked away from him and down at her book, "Derek, I..."

"You can't, right?" He frowned.

"It... It's nothing that would really interest you anyway."

"How so?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It... It's complicated... So can we just drop the subject and pretend it never happened?"

"Pretend _what_ never happened?"

Casey sighed as she dropped her head in her hands, "Derek... I'm serious... please?"

"Are you still hung up on the whole Truman thing?"

Casey shook her head, "I actually think I'm finally over him... It took a while but..."

"Is there another guy?" Derek asked with wide eyes.

Casey's eyes went wide as well, "N...no! What makes you think that?"

Derek shrugged, "I guess I'm just surprised with how fast you got over him, even though he was slime, but you did say that you loved him... and I know that it took a long time until I was able to get over Sally..."

"There's no other guy," _Especially not you... I think... _"I just realized that I'm not going to get anywhere by moping around all year and that obviously Truman was just not the guy for me."

Derek put his arm around her shoulder, "Well good for you then, Case. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Der." She smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder. "You know... even though I was pretty upset when I found out we'd be going to the same University, I'm actually glad that it turned out this way. I honestly don't know what I would've done without you, Derek."

"You're not going to get all mushy and sentimental on me are you?" Derek grimaced as he started to pull away from her.

"No," Casey said as she pulled him back with a giggle, "I'm just really glad that we're friends now."

"So we are still friends then?"

"Of course."

"And you're not still mad at me?"

Casey sighed, "I was never mad at you... I just..."

"No need to explain, Case, I get it."

"Thanks, Derek." Casey smiled as she pulled him into an embrace.

Derek suddenly cleared his throat and pulled away from her, "Uh... well... I have to go now..." He said as he stood up with a red face.

"Oh... ok... well... um... do you want to hang out tonight?" Casey asked as she stared up at him.

"Sure... um... can you meet me at my dorm?"

Casey nodded.

"All right," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "see you tonight then." And then he was gone before Casey could say another word.

* * *

Casey knocked on Derek's door and smiled when his roommate answered it.

"Casey! Nice to see you again!" Layson grinned as he let her in.

"Hey, Layson. How are things with you?"

"Things are great. I got a 98 on that paper I read to you."

"Really? That's awesome! I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, so is my mom," he laughed. "She drove here from Lindsey to congratulate me and take me out for dinner."

"Awe. How cute." Casey laughed with him.

"So I'll see you later then." He smiled.

"All right. Have fun."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah... I'll try... I made sure to pick a restaurant away from campus just in case anybody I know sees us. All I need is to be known as a Momma's boy for four years here."

Casey laughed.

"Just get going, Momma's boy, before you're late." Derek said from where he sat at his computer desk.

"Thanks, D." Layson said with sarcasm as he waved goodbye. "You two behave now." He winked before he closed the door.

Casey stood in the middle of the room while Derek typed something on his laptop. It was one of those awkward silence moments that everyone hates.

"So... Derek... What did you have in mind for tonight?" Casey finally asked, breaking the silence.

Derek shrugged, not looking up from the computer, "I dunno... What do you want to do?"

Casey sighed, "Well I would like it if you actually looked at me when we're talking..." She walked over to stand behind him and peered over his shoulder. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Working on something."

"Working on what?"

Derek finally looked up at her and grinned, "Do you want to see?"

"Ooh! Is it one of your videos? You're actually going to let me see one?" Casey beamed.

"Yeah... I might as well. I do need some other constructive criticism besides Layson's." Derek shrugged as he got up from his chair and ushered Casey into it. "Just press play when you're ready."

"Where are you going?" She looked up at him.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get some snacks from the dorm kitchen. I'm starving."

"You don't want to be here when I watch it?"

"Nah, I prefer seeing your reaction later."

"All right, but bring me back something to eat as well."

Derek nodded as he left the room and heard his video start.

Derek walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of cans of pop from the fridge, then he searched the cupboards and found some popcorn flavoured mini rice cakes, ranch crispers, and a bag of Dad's cookies.

"Whoa, D, enough snacks?" One of the guys said as he came up behind him and grabbed a pop from the fridge. Derek recognized him but couldn't remember his name.

"I have a friend over." Derek said, trying to juggle all the food with two hands.

"A friend or a _friend_?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a grin.

"Just a friend." Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Is he from the hockey team?"

"No."

"From one of your classes?"

Derek shook his head.

"So where is he from then?"

"That's none of your business." Derek said as he began walking back to his room. Casey should be finished the video by now. It was only ten minutes.

"Dude, you're hiding something..." The guy said as he followed.

Derek groaned with irritation, "Will you just bug off. I'm not hiding anything. I'm just chilling with a friend in my room."

"But why won't you tell me who he is then?"

This guy was really starting to get on Derek's nerves.

"Because it's really no concern of yours."

"It is when you're being so secretive." He said and then placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, "Dude, if it's a girl, I won't say anything. I've had of few of them over myself."

Derek tried to shrug his hand off but it was hard when he was carrying things.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Derek snapped as they stopped at his door.

"It is a girl isn't it?" The guy smirked. "Is she hot?"

Derek ignored him as he tried to reach for the door handle but it was hard with all the stuff in his hands.

"Hey, let me get that for you." The guy said and before Derek could object he'd turned the handle and opened the door.

"Oh my goodness, Derek, that video was amazing!" Casey squealed when she saw him standing there. Then she saw the other guy and looked at him in confusion. "Um... hi... I'm Casey."

The guy turned to Derek with a sneer, "I thought you said it was just a friend?"

"Casey _is_ just a friend." Derek growled as he set the food and drinks down on his bed.

The guy walked up to Casey and took her hand in his, "Hey, my name's Blair. Nice to meet you, Cassie."

"It's Casey." Casey corrected as she shook his hand.

"Casey, huh? That's a nice name. You go to Queens?"

"Yes..." Casey said as she removed her hand from his and gave Derek a questioning look. "Are you one of Derek's friends?"

Blair went to open his mouth but Derek cut him off before he could speak, "No, he's not and he was just leaving."

"Hey, no need to be hasty. I get it you want some privacy." Blair said with a wink as he made his way to the door. "Just don't be too loud. My room's just across the hall. If you know what I mean."

"What?" Casey's face scrunched up in confusion.

Derek grabbed the guy by the arm and shoved him out of his room, "Mind your own damn business."

"She is so hot, man." Blair said before Derek slammed the door in his face.

"Um... What was all that about?" Casey asked, trying to bite back a smile.

"Just an idiot from my dorm. Never mind him."

"All right..." Casey said and then her eyes lit up with excitement as she grabbed Derek's arm. "Derek, your video was amazing! I can't believe you made that." She grinned.

"I hoped you would like it." He blushed.

"You're really talented. You should think about directing movies as a career choice."

He shrugged, "I enjoy doing it but hockey is number one right now."

Casey frowned, "Yeah but hockey is... well... its hockey."

"And I like it."

"But it's not really a career choice..."

"Yes it is. Lots of people make a career out of being a hockey star."

"But don't you want something better for your life?"

Derek glowered at her, "Casey, it's my career choice, so just drop it."

Casey sighed, "Fine, but only because I came over here to have fun and not to fight."

"All right then." Derek said as he closed his laptop and grabbed one of the pops. "So what do you want to do?"

"Are we just hanging out here?"

"Well I'm kind of broke right now... so yeah..."

"Do you have any good movies?"

"Well you don't really like my movies... _but _I'm sure Layson has something _girly_ in his selection."

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

"If he does I'll just blackmail him and threaten to tell everyone in the dorm that he's a Momma's boy." Derek smirked.

Casey smacked his arm, "Der-ek."

"I'm kidding. He won't mind. He goes through my stuff all the time anyway."

"Fine, where are his movies then?"

"Um... I think they're in one of his bookshelves... Just don't pick something too girly, please."

Casey walked to Layson's side of the room. He had three shelves full of books which reminded her that she had to ask Layson if she could borrow a few. She noticed that one of the shelves held some DVDs and bent down to take a look at them.

"Anything good?" Derek asked as he lay back on his bed and sipped from his pop while opening the bag of cookies.

Casey grinned when she found one of her favourite movies in Layson's collection. She didn't care what Derek said, they were watching it.

"What'd you pick? It better be something I want to watch too." Derek said when she stood with the movie behind her back.

"Are we watching it on your laptop?" Casey asked, not answering his question.

"Yes, unless you want to be surrounded by a bunch of obnoxious college boys in the dorm lounge."

"Are they cute?"

"Like I would know." Derek scoffed. "And besides, there is no way that you are dating any guys from my dorm."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"I was just kidding, Derek, don't have a cow." Casey laughed.

Derek rolled his eyes and then looked at her, "So what movie did you pick?"

"You'll see when I put it on." She said as she made her way towards his laptop.

Derek jumped up from the bed with a suspicious look, "Show me the movie, Casey."

Casey took a step back from him, "Why can't you just trust my judgement?"

"Because you're Casey and you don't have good judgement." Derek said as he moved towards her.

"I do so! I have better judgement than you about everything!" She took another step back.

"Casey... just let me see the movie..." He stepped even closer, trapping her against the door.

"Der-ek! You're invading my personal space! Step back!" Casey snapped, trying to hold back a smile.

"Give me the movie and I will." Derek said as he held out his hand.

"No." Casey said as she stood her ground, keeping the movie behind her back.

"Fine then." Derek grinned and before Casey could do anything Derek was already reaching around her, trying to get at the movie.

Casey shrieked as she shoved him back and tried to make a run for it but Derek grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"Hand it over, Case." Derek smirked, holding on to her.

"Derek, let go!" Casey squirmed in his arms as she held onto the DVD with all her might. There was no way she was giving up that easily.

"Just let me see the movie and _I'll_ decide if we're watching it or not." Derek said as he tried to grab it from her hands.

"No way! We _are_ watching it and that's final."

Casey tore away from Derek's grasp and made a beeline for the laptop but before she could get the movie out, Derek had tackled her onto his bed.

"Derek, get off of me!" Casey yelled as Derek pinned her down and stole the DVD from her hands.

"The Princess Bride?" Derek scowled as he surveyed the cover while straddling her hips. "What kind of crap is this?"

"It's not crap! It's a good movie and I think you'll like it."

"Maybe if I was a pansy or a _girl_. There is no way that I am watching anything to do with a _princess _or a_ bride_. The title screams chick flick."

"You're only judging it by the title then. I bet you that by the end you'll like it."

"Oh, so you wanna bet now?" Derek raised his brows.

Casey nodded with a grin, "If you watch the entire movie without laughing once then I... uh... will do your homework for two weeks."

"Case, this college; I actually enjoy doing my homework now."

"Ok... well then you decide."

"If I win, which I will, then you have to... come to all my hockey games for a month."

"Fine but _when_ I win then you have to announce to all your dorm mates that your favourite movie is _The Princess Bride_ and then you will watch it in the lounge with a big smile."

Derek hesitated and then agreed, "All right, it's a deal, but you are so going down McDonald."

"We'll see about that, Venturi. Now get _off_ of me." Casey groaned as she shoved his chest.

When Derek realized that he was still straddling his stepsister his face went red and he immediately moved off of her and put the DVD in his laptop.

* * *

They were halfway through the movie now and Derek had to admit that he was actually enjoying it. He wouldn't admit that to Casey however, due to their little bet, and was struggling to hold in his laughter at the funny parts. It was getting harder and harder as the movie progressed.

They were both sitting on Derek's bed with the laptop propped up on a pillow in-between them. Derek couldn't help but notice how close Casey was sitting to him, their shoulders were practically touching. He could smell her strawberry body spray when he sniffed the air and it made him want to have her even closer. When he noticed Casey beginning to fidget, he realized she'd been sitting in the same position for forty-five minutes now and must be uncomfortable. Without thinking through the consequences, Derek put an arm around her and pulled her towards his chest, so that she could see the screen better and feel more comfy.

Casey blushed when Derek pulled her against him but she couldn't pull away. She had to admit that she was very uncomfortable from where she'd been sitting and that stupid dark glow was on the screen the whole time while she was watching because she was afraid to get any closer. So she ignored the fact that Derek was once again, cuddling with her, this time on purpose, and tried to enjoy the movie in front of her. Besides, it was more of a brotherly/friendly cuddle anyway.... _Right? Right. I think..._

* * *

"So, I think this Saturday will be a good time to make your little announcement to your dorm mates and have a movie night with them." Casey laughed once the movie had ended. She was still sitting against Derek with his arm around her.

"All right, I admit, the movie wasn't that bad. But come on, Case, you seriously expect me to tell all the guys that I love _The Princess Bride_? I'll be the laughing stock of the dorm." Derek complained.

"A bet's a bet, Derek." Casey narrowed her eyes with amusement. "And you lost."

"Fine." He sighed. "But since it is _Layson's_ movie, he is so doing it with me."

"You'll have to discuss that with him then."

"Oh, I will."

"Well... I guess I should get back to my own dorm now. It's getting pretty late." Casey yawned as she moved to get up.

"Not so fast, Spacey!" Derek said as he pulled her back down.

"Derek, I have classes in the morning." Casey tried to hold back a giggle as she stared up at him.

"You can't leave yet." He smirked as he gazed into her eyes.

Casey's stomach felt like it was being turned inside out by the way Derek was staring at her. _Why is he looking at me like that? Derek never looks at me like that... At least I've never noticed him looking at me like that... What is he up to?_

Derek had no idea why he had pulled her back and wouldn't let her go. He was just so comfortable and wished he could hold onto her forever. _But you can't, so let her go. _He told himself. _I can't help it... she's just so... Don't finish that thought! I just want to... You can't finish that thought! She's your stepsister! _Derek shook his head as he broke eye contact from her deep blue eyes and felt his cheeks starting to redden.

"Derek, are you all right?" Casey asked as she touched his arm in concern.

"Uh... yeah..." Just the feel of her hand on him sent jolts of electricity through his body. He had to get away from her before he did something he'd regret, so Derek slowly stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding looking into her eyes. "Um... do you need me to walk you back?"

Casey sat there for a second in confusion. _Why is Derek acting so strange? Did I do something wrong? _She then stood up and started to clean the mess they'd made with the snacks, and put the DVD back in its case and in Layson's shelf.

"I'll be fine. It's not that far and there are lights on everywhere."

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Thanks anyway... and um... thanks for the movie night. It was... nice." She smiled.

"Yeah..." he still avoided her eyes. "It was."

"Well I'll see you later then." Casey said as she grabbed her bag and opened his door.

"See ya, Case." Derek waved.

When the door was finally closed and she was gone, Derek threw himself on the bed (that still smelt like her) and started beating his fists against the pillow repeatedly.

_I can't like Casey, I can't like Casey, I CAN'T LIKE CASEY!!_

_

* * *

_

**Ooooh! The tension is growing between them... What's going to happen? I guess you'll have to wait and find out... But please review, the longer the better. I love knowing exactly what you thought of it and even if you have any suggestions... Reviews rock and the reviewers rock even more!!! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

I know its been a while since I last updated but youall know how crazy December can be. I had strept throat and other numerous colds, been working double shifts, Christmas shopping which I still have to to finish, practising with my band, and helping out with the Childrens Christmas play at Church. I also had a tough time figuring out where I wanted to go with this chapter but I knew I had to finish it so I stayed up till 1AM jut for you and finally got somewhere with it. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: Hmm... There's nothing really mentioned in here that I need to say I do not own, so... I just don't own the show but I do love to watch it, read about it, and of course write about it. =)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

**Present Day**

Casey groaned as she woke up on the couch. She'd had the worst sleep last night all thanks to her stupid deal with Derek. _Why couldn't he have asked for something else? Anything but my perfect, comfortable queen sized bed. _She complained as she sat up with a sore back and neck.

Casey folded up her blankets and then made her way towards her bedroom to grab her clothes for a shower. When she opened the door, Derek was fast asleep on her bed wearing nothing but his boxers with the sheets tangled around him and the blanket on the floor. _I am so burning those sheets tonight. _She thought as she quietly opened her dresser drawers and pulled out her outfit for the day.

As Casey was about to walk out, she tripped over something on the floor and stumbled forward with a yelp, dropping her clothes on the floor.

Derek bolted upright in the bed at the sound of Casey's voice and saw her standing there with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, good you're up," She glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Now I can _yell_ at you for leaving your stupid pants on the floor for me to trip on!" She snapped.

"Um... sorry?" Derek said, still half asleep. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"In case you haven't noticed, this is _my_ room, Derek." Casey glowered at him as she bent down to pick up her clothes and fold them neatly for her shower.

"You know, your bed is really comfy. I had the best sleep last night." Derek smiled as he lay back down and snuggled under the sheets.

"Yeah, well its back to the couch tonight." Casey said as she stood up with her newly folded clothes in her arms. "There is no way that I am sleeping on that thing again. I had the _worst_ sleep last night and not mention my _whole_ body aches."

"You can't expect me to go back to the couch now? How do you think I feel? I've been feeling like that for a month." Derek whined.

"Where else are you supposed to sleep? I want my bed back."

"We could share the bed..."

Casey's eyes went wide, "I am not sharing my bed with you, Derek Venturi!"

"Why not? We've done it before..."

"And I will not do it again!"

"What's the big deal? We're both adults. It's not like anything will happen... Unless you want something to..." He grinned.

"Der-ek!" Casey tried to pull a disgusted face even though she was blushing from head to toe.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed with raised hands. "But seriously, Casey, it'll be just sharing a bed. I'll stay on one side and you'll stay on the other. Just like last time." He shrugged.

_Just like last time... _Casey remembered the last time very clearly and that's not what happened. _If I give in and share the bed... what if I wake up with him cuddling me again? What's going to stop me from cuddling him back this time...?_

"Case, please... I promise to behave... And besides... we are... _siblings _after all." Derek and Casey both flinched at the word siblings.

_If that were true, then why do I hate that word in reference to you? _Casey wondered as she stared into Derek's big brown eyes pleading with hers.

Casey let out a long exaggerated sigh, "I'll think about it, ok Derek?"

Derek smiled, "Fine, think about it and tell me tonight. Even though I know the answer is already yes."

Casey scoffed, "You'd think so, but you have no idea what is going on in my head right now. For all you know, I could come home tonight and just tell you to go sleep in a motel."

"But you wouldn't do that to me, Casey, because then you'd feel bad." He smirked.

"I would not. I would laugh at you while I fell asleep in my nice warm bed." Casey said and then turned to leave.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Derek sang as Casey walked out of the room with a huff and slammed the door to the bathroom.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't call me." Diana pouted as she, Scarlett and Casey sat down in the student lounge for lunch. "I've been dying to meet this mystery guy of Casey's too."

"In my defence, I didn't even know I'd be meeting him. I was just calling Casey to let her know I was on my way to her place so that she could help me with my project, which she obviously forgot about, because all of a sudden Eric was answering her phone." Scar said with a grin.

"I said I was sorry, Scar..." Casey apologized with a frown.

"I know, I'm just kidding with you." Scarlett laughed.

"So what's he like?" Diana asked as she took a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"Oh, Di, he is so amazing and sooo cute!" Scar gushed with excitement. She then leaned towards Diana and whispered so that Casey couldn't hear. "And you can totally tell that he is head-over-heels for our dear Casey."

Diana gasped with a grin, "Are you sure?"

Scar nodded with smile, "Trust me, I'm sure."

"What are you two whispering about?" Casey asked with a raised brow.

Both of Casey's friends looked at each other and giggled.

"You'll find out soon enough... I hope." Scar winked with a smirk.

"Find out wha..." Casey trailed off when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, Casey."

Casey looked up to see Eric, the real one, standing before her with a smile on his face. Her eyes went wide as she stared up at him, "H... Hi..."

"I saw you sitting over here and couldn't help but say hello." Eric said with a blush.

"Who's this?" Scarlett asked as she and Diana watched the interaction with curiosity

"My name's Eric." Eric smiled as he held out his hand for them to shake.

"Eric?" Scar and Diana both said as they looked at Casey in confusion.

Casey's eyes widened even more as she tried to think up a good enough excuse.

_Stupid Eric just had to show up now!! What am I going to tell my friends?!_

"So _you're_ Eric, then?" Diana asked with a smile as she shook his hand. "I'm Diana."

"And I'm Scar," Scarlett said as she shook his hand next. She then looked at Diana. "This isn't _the _Eric though..."

"He isn't?" Diana quirked her brow as both girls turned to look at Casey.

Casey tried to keep her cool as she calmly stated, "Umm... this is Eric from my... biology class."

"So you know two Erics then?" Scar asked.

Casey hated lying to her friends but she had no choice as she slowly nodded her head, "Yep, I do."

"Really? I never knew that. Who's this other Eric guy they're talking about?" Eric asked as he looked at Casey. Casey thought she saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"He's the guy that Casey's da..." Scar was about to say but Casey cut her off, jumping up from her seat.

"Eric! Um... can I talk to you for a minute?" Casey asked, grabbing Eric's arm and trying to put on a smile.

"Sure, Casey. What's up?" Eric asked as Casey led him away from the table and her friend's nosy ears.

"Um..." Casey let go of his arm as she tried to think of what to say. "It... It's about our next date..."

"You're not cancelling are you?" He asked with a worried expression. "Is it that other Eric? Have you been seeing someone else? Is that why you couldn't kiss me the other night?" He rambled on.

"N...No...no..." Casey tried to reassure him. "I... I was just wondering what day you had in mind and what time you wanted to pick me up..."

"Oh..." He blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry for reacting like that." He started rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "I... I just really like you Casey and..."

"It's all right." Casey smiled. "I just need to know the date to make sure I'm not working."

"Right... um... Is this Friday okay?"

Casey was about to say yes when she realized that she and Derek had to drive back to London on Friday for Joshua's second birthday.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be gone all weekend..."

"How about Thursday then?"

"I'm working..."

"Oh yeah... I forgot... You work at the hospital every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, right?"

"And sometimes Saturdays." Casey nodded.

"Well then how about tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Casey smiled.

"Great," He beamed with excitement. "I'll pick you up at seven then."

"Ok... See you tomorrow night then." Casey tried to act excited but she was more nervous than anything.

Suddenly, without warning, Eric leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, Casey." He blushed and walked away before she could utter a single word.

Casey watched him leave and then turned back to see Diana and Scar giving her very puzzled expressions.

_Great! Now what do I tell them? _Casey groaned as she slowly made her way back to the table.

"Uh... Casey... Why did _that _Eric just kiss you?" Scarlett asked when Casey took her seat.

"He... he's just really friendly like that." Casey said, avoiding eye contact as she took a bite of her apple.

"You know... he kind of looks like the other Eric..." Scar smirked. "And I can tell by the way he was looking at you that he likes you."

"He doesn't look like Der... umm... the other Eric." Casey stammered, appalled that her friend would say such a thing.

"The same shaggy reddish-brown hair, hazelnut eyes... He even rubs his neck nervously like the other one."

"He does not!" Casey raised her voice defensively.

_Scar has no idea what she is saying. I like she's suggesting that I am dating Derek's clone, which I am not! How could I be with someone who looks like my step-brother? If Scar only knew what she was suggesting... _Casey shook her head. _Eric is nothing like Derek._

"Whoa, Casey... No need to get so uptight about it." Diana said as she touched Casey's arm soothingly. "I get what Scar is saying but it's no big deal. You obviously don't like _that _Eric, or he would be the one you were dating."

_But he is the one I am dating... _

"Yeah and besides, there was no chemistry between you two, unlike the chemistry I saw between you and the _other _Eric last night." Scar giggled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Casey groaned as she dropped her head in her hands.

_How can she say that?! Of course there is chemistry between Eric and I. He is the one I am dating after all. Why else would I be dating him if I didn't like him? I do like him... at least I think... Then why couldn't I kiss him? Arrgh! I don't know! And how could she say that there is chemistry between Derek and I? That is absurd. Those feelings have long gone by now... at least I hope... But then why did I want to kiss him last night when we were fighting...? It's just my brain messing with me! I don't like Derek, I like Eric and I am going out with him tomorrow night, and if he tries to kiss me again, this time I will let him. I might even kiss back. So there, Scar, and Diana, I am dating Eric, NOT Derek, and I am going to kiss him tomorrow night!_

"Casey... are you feeling all right?" Casey heard Scarlett ask. She realized she still had her head in her hands and had zoned out for a while.

Casey brought her head up and started packing up her lunch into her bag, "I... I'll be fine. I think I should start heading to my next lecture now though."

"But you've still got an hour..." Diana stated.

"Yes... but it's on the other side of campus, so I should get walking there."

"Well do you want us to come with you?" Scar asked. "Our classes don't start for a while still anyway."

Casey stood up, "No, um... It's all right. You two can finish your lunches. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'll, uh... see you gals later ok." She said as slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking.

"Um, Casey... Isn't your class that way?" Diana asked pointing in the opposite direction Casey had been heading.

"Oh! Yes, right. I knew that." Casey chuckled nervously and changed her course. "Bye." She waved with a forced smile and kept on walking while her friends watched her with confused expressions on their faces.

* * *

Casey was exhausted and in need of a long, hot shower as she opened the door to her place and walked inside. There was a flu-bug going around, so she'd spent her whole shift at the hospital cleaning up after people getting sick everywhere. It was not a pleasant job. Throughout the night she kept telling herself that if she ever wanted to be successful in med school, she had to do her job no matter the circumstances, however disgusting they may be.

She removed her shoes and trudged tiredly to her bedroom to grab a change of clothes and head into the shower. It was Monday night so she knew Derek wouldn't be home for another hour from his job as a server at the campus café. He used to work at a gas station when they'd first moved away from home but they fired him when he refused to work on Christmas weekend and go home for the holidays to spend "Derekus" with his family.

Casey sighed with pleasure as the hot water hit her body and she began scrubbing, hoping to rid her body from the smell of throw-up. Her mind drifted to earlier that day when Eric made a surprise encounter with her and her friends. _Ugh! I am in way over my head with this whole Eric and Derek thing. I hate lying to my friends like this... Why can't I just tell them the truth? "Hey, Scar and Diana, my stepbrother, whom I used to have feelings for (that might be returning again), is living with me and pretended to be Eric, the guy I am actually dating, who is Eric that you met in the lounge..." _Casey groaned. _I can't tell them that! They'd think I'm a freak and hate me for lying to them! What am I going to do? And what about Eric? He obviously really likes me but I don't know how I feel towards him... What am I going to do about our date tomorrow? What if he tries to kiss me again? Will I kiss him back this time...? If I want to prove that there is nothing between Derek and me then I have to..._

Casey turned off the water once she was done and dried off with her towel. She slipped on a pair of blue chequered pyjama pants and an orange tank top and began brushing her teeth and hair.

A knock sounded on the bathroom door and Derek's voice spoke from the other side. "Casey? You in there?"

He was home early. _Just great. _She thought. _I really didn't want to face him tonight. All I want is to go to bed and forget about this horrible day. _

"Who else would be brushing their teeth in _my _bathroom?" Casey responded a little coldly.

"Um... ok... Well are you almost done in there?" He asked a little hesitantly, guessing she was in a sour mood.

Casey sighed as she rinsed off her tooth brush and replaced in the cabinet. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. _Who am I anymore? _She thought as she turned away and opened the door to see Derek leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed.

"Why are you home early?" Casey asked as she looked at him.

"It wasn't busy so Fred told me to go home." Derek shrugged and then stood up straighter, staring at her with questioning eyes. "Is something the matter?"

Casey shifted her eyes to the ground, "I'm just tired. Work was crazy and I just want to go to bed."

Derek took a step towards her, "You sure that's all?"

Anger flashed through Casey as she glared up at him, "Yes, Derek, that's all, all right!" She snapped.

"Ok..." Derek looked away from her. "Sorry for asking." He then moved past her to get into the bathroom.

Casey grabbed his arm before he could leave, feeling remorse for snapping at him, "Derek, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Case," Derek interrupted, "there's no need to apologize. Just go to bed and please let go of my arm so I can pee." He smiled at her.

Casey smiled back as she let go of his arm and watched him retreat to bathroom and close the door. Instead of staying around to listen to him going to the bathroom (Ick), Casey walked into her bedroom and called out, "Goodnight, Derek," before closing the door and getting into bed.

Relieved to be back in her own comfy bed again, Casey snuggled into her comforter before closing her eyes and letting sleep begin its task of taking over. Suddenly Casey's eyes snapped open when she heard her bedroom door open and someone walk in.

"Who's there?" She asked cautiously, exhaustion filling her head with all sorts of crazy thoughts. _What if it's a burglar... or a ghost... or a rapist?!_

"Who else would it be?" Derek's voice chuckled from behind her in the dark room. "Did you forget about our agreement this morning, Spacey?"

_What agreement? I don't remember any agreement... What is he talking about?_

Before Casey could voice her thoughts, she felt the other side of her bed dip down as someone climbed in and under her covers. She jumped up with a cry of outrage when she realized that Derek was in her bed... _with her_.

"Der-ek! What do you think you're doing? Get out of my bed!"

She could make out his exterior in the shadows as he looked up at her with a smirk, "Casey, Casey, Casey," He carried out her name three times like he used to do when they were teens. "Don't you remember saying we could share the bed?"

Casey shook her head with wide eyes, "I said no such thing! Get out!"

"It was just this morning. You said you were sore from sleeping on the couch and I told you that's how I feel every morning, so you offered to share your bed."

Memories of their conversation from earlier flooded through her mind and Casey scowled at him, "I said I would _think _about sharing my bed with you! I _never _offered it!"

"So you do remember then?"

"Of course I do and I've decided that I _don't _want to share my bed with you, so go back to the couch."

"I'm already here, Case, so why don't _you _go back to the couch if this bothers you too much." He grinned.

Casey groaned, "Derek, this is _my _bed and I'm really tired. Will you please just leave so I can sleep?"

"I'm tired too, so why don't you just be a nice Space-case and let me sleep here."

"Because I am _not _sleeping on the couch again!" She shouted and stomped her foot like a little kid throwing a fit.

"So then why don't you just stay here?"

"Because I can't share the bed with you, Derek." She looked away with a blush that she hoped the darkness hid.

"What's the big deal? Nothing's gong to happen. We're just sleeping."

"Yes... but... sleeping... can lead to... well... cuddling..." Casey stammered out awkwardly.

Derek's eyes widened, "You think we might cuddle... in our sleep?"

"We did before." She mumbled under her breath, hoping he didn't hear her.

"What was that?" Derek sat up. "What did you say?"

"I... I said nothing..."

He moved towards her, "Did you just say that we cuddled before? How? When?" He was so confused.

Casey sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed and fidgeted with her hands, "That night at our parent's house when we were... forced to share the bed in the basement... I... I awoke the next morning with you cuddling me..."

"Is that why you had been acting so weird around me that day...? All because I cuddled you in my sleep?" Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Do I repulse her that much?_

"It... It's not just because of that..."

"Then what is it? It's not like I meant to wrap my arms around you... I was sleeping, Casey."

"I... I know..."

"Then what's the problem? We've cuddled before..."

"Yes but this... this was different, ok."

"What do you mean?" Derek was now sitting beside her on the bed.

Casey shook her head. _I can't tell him the real reason. It would freak him out. If he knew that I... that I liked laying with him like that... with his arms around me and his body pressed against mine... _Casey groaned as she threw herself back on the bed.

"It's nothing, Derek... Can we just drop this?"

Derek sighed. He didn't want to drop it; he wanted to know why him cuddling her in his sleep affected her so much. He stared down at her lying on the bed with her hands on her face and knew he couldn't pursue the subject right now. She was tired, he was tired and both were not in the mood for arguing tonight. He couldn't help but let his eyes travel down her form in the dark. She was just so beautiful and he wanted so badly to just reach out and...

"Derek?" Casey's voice broke through his thoughts as she sat up on her elbows and stared at him. "Are you okay?"

"Um..." Derek cleared his throat. "Y...yeah... I'm fine." He stood up off the bed and started making his way towards the door. "I... I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Derek, wait," Casey sat up. "D... don't go... You can stay here."

Derek shook his bed, "Nah, it's your bed. You can have it." He opened the door to walk out but suddenly Casey was standing behind him with her hand on his arm.

"Please... Derek... I... I want you to stay..."

"I can't let you sleep on the couch again. That's not fair to you."

"Th... then I won't sleep on the couch... and... neither will you..."

Derek turned to look at her with wide eyes, "But aren't you afraid I might _cuddle_ you in your sleep?" He mocked with a smirk.

Casey smiled, "It's no big deal. Besides we've cuddled before."

"Are you saying it's all right if I cuddle you?" He grinned.

"Well... we are _siblings_ after all..."

Derek face fell at that sentence, "Oh... yeah... right."

Casey was confused. Just this morning Derek had practically said the same thing to her and now he was acting all weird about it... _What is his problem?!_

"Well I guess we better get to bed then." Derek said as he closed the door.

"Yeah..." Casey suddenly felt very uncomfortable. _I'm about to share a bed with Derek... again... only this time we're not being forced to..._

Casey and Derek both made their way to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room and got under the blankets.

"Do you want me to sleep over the sheets?" Derek asked before getting comfortable.

"Um... no... It's all right. It's a cold night, so you need to stay warm."

"Ok... um... thanks." Derek said as he got under the sheets and comforter and laid back, letting his head hit the pillow.

It was silent in the room but neither of them could fall asleep, thinking about the other lying right beside them.

"Derek?" Casey whispered.

"Yeah?" Derek replied.

"Um... nothing. Just seeing if you're still awake."

"Ok."

When she'd grown quiet again, Derek turned on his side facing her back and had the biggest urge to touch her hair that was fallen against the pillow and sprawled across her neck and bare shoulder. He was just about to give into that urge when Casey unexpectedly turned to face him, her blue eyes sparkling amidst the darkness.

"Do you have to breathe so heavy?" She asked with a slight smile on her lips. "It's hitting the back of my head."

"Oh... um... sorry." Derek blushed when she turned back around. He tried to get into a more comfortable position and ended up shifting a little closer to Casey, his feet brushing up against hers.

"Your feet are warm." She said and he quickly moved them away.

"Sorry."

"Actually... can you keep them there? My feet are cold... I... if you don't mind..."

Derek smiled, "Of course." He placed his feet back on hers and shuffled even closer to her. She wasn't kidding her feet were cold. Derek began to rub his feet against hers to warm them up. "Does that feel better?"

"Mmhm." Casey moaned without thinking. She then realized what she'd done and quickly moved her feet away from Derek's in embarrassment.

"Casey?" She felt Derek's hand on her arm and shivered from his touch.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Um... yeah..." she hesitated.

Derek started rubbing her bare arm; his hand was very warm, just like his feet and it felt_ sooo_ good, "You're cold." Derek stated as she felt him move closer to her and wrap his arms around her. "Is it okay if I warm you up a bit?" His hot breath whispered in her ear, sending tingles throughout her body.

"S...sure." Casey said, trying to relax into his body pressed against hers.

Derek's arms held her close and his feet were placed back upon hers. Casey's stomach felt like a circus was going on in there and the acrobats were doing cartwheels, flip, and jumps... This felt so right with Derek holding her, his body moulding into hers, his head buried in her neck... It was totally innocent, yet so wrong at the same time... Casey tried to ignore that thought however and just enjoy the moment before it was over and she had to snap out of her fantasies and get back to the real world where Derek was still her stepbrother and there was no way this could ever lead to anything else.

Derek couldn't believe he was actually cuddling with Casey in a bed that they were sharing and that Casey was actually letting him. He wanted this moment to last forever. The Feeling of her body fitting so perfectly into his as he held her close, entwining their legs together and resting his head in the crook of her neck, smelling her freshly washed hair and not caring that it tickled his skin. He wanted so badly to place kisses along her bare neck and shoulder but knew he had to contain himself or it would ruin the moment. No matter how badly he wanted kiss her right now, he would settle for the cuddling until the time was right.

_I love you Casey McDonald. _Derek thought before they both drifted off into a blissful sleep _together_.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and for making them longer by actually telling me things you liked about my story. It really makes me happy to know exactly what your opinions are and what you thought about it. Keep up with the reviews because I LOVE getting them and hearing from you. Thanks for reading the story and sticking with it as well. The ending will be coming soon... but not quite yet, so don't worry. **

**If I don't update by the 25th, which I doubt I probably will with everything that is going on next week in my life (sorry), I wish you a Very Merry Christmas!!!! And don't forget that Christ IS Christmas. God Bless!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I hope you all had an Awesome Christmas!! I had a pretty good one. I finally got my purity ring from my parents. I used to have cheap one from a store but I had been wiating for one from my parents for a while because they said they would be getting me one. It's really nice. It has my birth stone on it and I love that color. =) I also got Lost season 5!! It's my favourite show in case you didn't know that. Haha.**

**I finally got this chapter done tonight. I was having some troubles writing it at first but I finally got the hang of it and knew what I was doing and where I wanted it to go. It leaves off on a pretty dramatic note... which I will explain later... But I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own movie theatres but I love going to them and have kept all of my movie tickets since I was eleven. I also do not own Reese's Pieces but they are my favourite candy. Yum! And I will never ever own cigarrettes because they are DISGUSTING AND SUICIDAL. Yuck!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12**

**Two Years Ago**

"Emily!" Casey squealed as she opened her dorm room door to see her best friend from high school standing there with a huge grin upon her face.

"Casey!" Emily returned the squeal as they jumped into each other's arms with excitement.

"I can't believe you're here!" Casey exclaimed when she finally pulled away. "But you know I hate surprises, how could you do this to me?" She narrowed her eyes but still held a grin.

"I'm sorry, Case, I couldn't help it." Emily laughed as she stepped inside the room and Casey closed the door.

"I guess I forgive you. It's kind of hard to be irate with you when I've missed you so much." Casey said as she hugged her friend once again.

"Irate, Case?" Emily chuckled.

"You know... mad, angry, annoyed..."

"I get it," Emily shook her head with a smile. "Wow, you sure haven't changed in the six months we've been separated at different colleges."

"Yeah..." _Except my feelings for a certain stepbrother have gone haywire..._

"So is it okay if I crash here for a few days? I get a month off before my second semester starts and really want to spend some time with my best friend that I've missed like crazy."

"Of course. You've got perfect timing. My roommate has gone home to visit her family in Alberta for a week and I'm sure she won't mind if you use her bed... It's not like she really uses it much. She's usually out partying and staying at her boyfriend's place all the time anyway."

"Great!" Emily beamed as she walked over to the side she presumed was Casey's roommate's since it was so unorganized and messy and dropped her bag on the bed. "So how has the University life been so far?" She asked as she flopped down beside her bag.

"Um... It's been all right... I guess..." Casey replied as she sat down on her bed that was across from Emily.

"How are you doing with the whole... Truman thing...?" She asked with concerned eyes.

"To be honest... I am completely over him."

Emily's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Casey nodded. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Because it's _you_, Casey, whenever you've broken up with a guy, it took you months until you finally got over him and well... you said that you were _in love_ with him... I don't get how you're over it just like that. It's just so _not_ you..."

"I said I _thought_ I was in love with him." Casey shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm over him and that's all that matters."

Emily's eyes lit up at the realization of something and a huge grin spread across her face, "Oh my gosh, Casey! Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The guy you are obviously crushing on! It must be really serious if he's made you forget about Truman so quick."

"W... what? There is no guy... I just realized that my feelings for Truman were false and that he didn't deserve my tears for two months."

Emily moved to sit next to Casey and grabbed Casey's hand, "Case, you know I can tell when you're lying, so come on, spill it."

"Spill what? There's nothing to spill." She said avoiding her friend's penetrating brown eyes.

"Casey, I know there is a guy, so why can't you tell me about it?"

_For one, he's my stepbrother, for two, he's your ex-boyfriend, and three... it doesn't matter because there is no way that he would ever feel the same way towards me._

"I..."

"Hey, Spacey, I was wondering if you wanted to have another movie night tonight. We haven't done one in a few days and..." Derek trailed off when he walked into Casey's room and saw Emily sitting on the bed. "Emily?"

"Hey, Derek! I see you still walk into your stepsister's room without knocking." Emily smiled as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her ex.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked as he hugged her back and then pulled away.

"I have some time off of school for a bit and decided to surprise my best friend and visit for a few days."

"You surprised Casey?" Derek raised his brows in amusement. "And yet you're still in one piece...?"

"At least _her_ surprise didn't land me in the hospital." Casey said with a glare his way.

"You landed _yourself_ in the hospital, Case."

"Yeah... well... if I had gone to _your_ "surprise" party I would have been emitted in the hospital anyway." Casey said, air quoting the word surprise.

"Whatever, Miss. My-Appendix-is-going-to-rupture, you would have loved the party I threw for you."

"You mean threw for yourself." Casey crossed her arms.

"Ok, you two, I had to endure this argument two years ago and now I have to listen to it again?" Emily said as she glowered at them. "I thought you two were all chummy now? Maybe even close friends..." She smirked.

"That doesn't mean we've stopped the arguments and heated discussions." Derek said, smirking at his stepsister. "And close friends, Emily? Are you kidding? I mean... could you honestly see me and Casey..."

"Casey and I." Casey corrected him.

Derek rolled his eyes and continued, "Could you honestly see _Casey and I_ actually hugging, hanging out every night, cuddling and being all "Besties" with each other?" He winked at Casey as she tried to hold back her laughter. "I don't think so, Em, it just wouldn't be right."

Casey could feel her cheeks turning red at the way her and Derek were staring into each other's eyes, knowing full well that they really had done all those things. Ever since their movie night at Derek's where they had cuddled, they'd been inseparable, even more so than they had been before. They were so close that anyone who didn't know them would think they were dating by the way they were always hugging, arguing, and cuddling while watching movies on Derek's laptop. During those times was when Casey realized that she did have feelings for Derek and she couldn't deny them, especially when he let her snuggle up to him during a movie. However, Casey knew that there was nothing she could do about those feelings. Derek was her stepbrother. End of story. She was at least thankful for the close friendship she'd developed with him and decided she'd rather not ruin it by confessing her feelings and have him laugh in her face or be disgusted with her and make things all awkward between them.

"So what's up with the movie night thing then, huh, Derek?" Emily smirked with her hands on her hips.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck, "So we watch movies together... No big deal."

Emily laughed, "All right, so what movie were you planning on watching? Is it all right if I watch too?"

"Uh... well..." Derek didn't know what to say. He was happy that Casey could spend some time with Emily while she was here but now they wouldn't be able to act the same way around her. Emily was the biggest gossiper and he was afraid that she'd be able to see through his feelings for Casey right away. He would also rather just watch the movie with Casey so that they could cuddle together to see the screen on his laptop. There was no way that all three of them could watch it together.

"Derek? You didn't answer my question?" Emily interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh... um... yeah... I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the theatre tonight and see a movie?"

"Sounds like fun." Emily smiled and looked at Casey. "You up for it?"

"As long as I get to spend time with you." Casey smiled back. _And even more time with Derek. _

"All right then, it's settled." Derek clapped his hands together. "There's a horror movie that just came out that I've been wanting to see!"

"Oh great, which one?" Emily asked with excitement.

"A horror movie?" Casey narrowed her eyes.

"Yep, it's about these people that go camping and this guy with an axe..."

"Nuh uh! No way!" Casey shouted as she stood up. "I am not seeing anything to do with a guy and an axe. I hate those kinds of movies." Casey shivered.

"I thought you were over them after that whole getting Derek back for scaring you thing...?" Emily looked at her.

"It's not that I'm scared of them anymore... it's just that I really don't like them. I can't stand watching movies where people who are being chased and murdered by some guy with a knife or chainsaw etc... It's sick."

"Oh, you mean the gore." Derek smirked.

"Not just the gore," Casey shook her head. "It's the whole concept of those movies. I don't get why people enjoy watching other people get hacked up into pieces... Do you know that that's how some real life murderers start? They watch those movies and get ideas from them."

Derek sighed with a grin, "All right, Casey, we don't have to see a horror movie if you're afraid of turning into a murderer."

Casey smacked his arm, "Der-ek! You're not even listening to me."

Derek laughed as he put his arm around her and ruffled her hair, "Calm down, nut-Case, I was only kidding with you."

"Yeah, well it wasn't funny." Casey said, trying to hold back her smile as Derek still held her.

Meanwhile, Emily was staring at the two stepsiblings with the strangest look on her face.

"Uh... Emily... Something wrong?" Derek asked, noticing the look she was giving them.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two so... cute with each other before."

"Cute?" Casey and Derek spoke in unison as Derek let her go and Casey stepped away from him awkwardly.

"Never mind." Emily smiled as she shook her head. "So what movies are you okay seeing then, Case?"

_Did Emily just call Derek and I cute? Does she know that I like him? Can she tell? I'm going to have to be more careful around her. _Casey thought as she avoided Derek's gaze and answered her friend. "Um... Anything that doesn't have to do with knives and killing is fine with me."

* * *

Once at the theatre the trio decided on seeing a romantic comedy, which of course Derek was opposed to but it was two girls against one guy, so he had no choice. They bought their tickets and snacks and then made their way to their seats. Casey sat in the middle of Derek and Emily considering it would be too awkward if the two exes were beside each other and the movie soon started.

"I can't believe I am seeing a chick flick." Derek grumbled during the previews.

"Oh suck it up, Der-bear." Casey whispered and gave him a pouty look as she patted his hand that was resting on the arm rest.

Derek groaned, "Please, do not call me that. I hate that name."

Casey chuckled, "So it's all right for you to call me Space-case, Princess, etc... but I can't call you that?"

"Exactly." He smirked at her as he turned his hand over so that their palms fit together and he closed his fingers around hers.

Casey was shocked that Derek was holding her hand. _What is he doing?_ She looked at him with questioning eyes but he kept his gaze on the giant screen ahead of them.

"Hey, Case, you want some of my Reese's Pieces?" Emily's voice broke through her thoughts and Casey immediately yanked her hand out of Derek's and put it at her side. She'd almost forgotten her friend was even there.

"Um... maybe later." Casey whispered, hoping her friend couldn't see her beat red face in the dark.

"Ok." Emily shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie that had started to play.

Casey glanced over at Derek but he wouldn't look her way. He seemed to be off in thought about something as he stared at the seats in front of him instead of at the screen. So she decided to turn her attention to the movie as well and try not to think about what had just happened between them.

* * *

It was a quarter way through the movie when Derek finally couldn't take it anymore and had to leave. The movie was lame and all he could think about was his idiot move in holding Casey's hand and then having her rip it out of his grasp a minute later.

_What was I thinking? I held her hand... I held Casey McDonald, my stepsister's, hand in a theatre. Yeah, sure we've been dong a lot of hugging and cuddling lately but holding hands is a whole new level and I totally freaked her out... _

Derek glanced at Casey who was taking a sip of her Nestea (she didn't like drinking pop) with her eyes glued to the screen. He let out a heavy sigh as he tore his eyes away from her, stood up and walked out.

Casey saw Derek get up and make his way out of theatre without telling her where he was going. _Maybe it's just a bathroom break...? _She thought but ten minutes later she knew it wasn't.

"Hey, Em," Casey whispered to her friend who was completely enthralled with the film, "I'll be right back."

Emily didn't even take her eyes off the screen as she motioned with her hand and nodded, "Hurry back or you'll miss the movie."

Casey hurried out of the theatre and walked into the large lobby where people stood at the concessions ordering their snacks. She scanned the room for her stepbrother but didn't notice him anywhere.

_Did he leave?_ She wondered. _What's up with him tonight? First he holds my hand, then he ignores me during the movie and now he's just... disappeared..._

Casey walked outside to see if she could find him out there. It was starting to get dark as she headed around the back of the theatre since she didn't spot him in the front.

"Hey, girly, what's a cutie like you doing out here all alone?" A gruff voice questioned from behind her.

Casey turned around to see an average sized man in his mid thirties, wearing dirty ripped clothing, smoking a cigarette and grinning maliciously at her.

"Uh... um... I'm just looking for someone... but he's not here so I think I'll be going." She said in a quivering voice as she turned around to go back.

"Now hold on there, sweetheart," The guy said as he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. "Why don't ya stay and keep me some company? I'll even give you a smoke."

"N...no thanks. I don't smoke and I should really be going." Casey replied, trying to pull away from his strong hold.

_Derek where are you?_

"Oh, come on, just one cigarette won't hurt ya. It's not everyday that I offer to share em' with a stranger but since you're so..." He licked his lips as he looked her up and down with a smirk, "delicious, I don't mind."

"Th...that's very considerate of you to offer but I really need to be getting back to my friends now." The man still had a hold of her wrist and Casey was starting to become a little frightened. "Um... could you please let go of me?" She asked with fearful eyes.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, darlin', I only ask for a little something in return." The man grinned, showing his rotting yellow teeth. Case grimaced at the sight.

"W... what do you want? I... I have no money..."

"I don't want your money." He licked his lips again as his eyes drifted down to hers. "I only want a little kiss."

"P...please..." Casey begged. "I... I have to go..."

_This is all stupid Derek's fault! If he hadn't left without telling where he was going I wouldn't have gone looking for him and ran into this creep! _Casey's eyes widened in horror. _What if he tries to...to... rape me...?!! Oh, please, someone help me... anyone... _

"Ya can't go until these lips," he pointed to his lips, "are touching yours." He threw the butt of his smoke to the ground and tightened his grip on her arm as he pulled her towards him.

"N...no... please..." Casey tried to squirm out of his touch but he only gripped her harder. She could feel the tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing to her?!" A familiar voice shouted from behind them.

_Derek! _Casey's heart leapt with joy.

"Mind your own business, Punk!" The man snapped, moving his face closer to hers. Casey could smell the smoke on his breath and started coughing.

"Derek, help me!" Casey cried, gagging from the rancid smell of the man.

"Let her go!" Derek was now standing beside the man with a red face. She could tell he was furious.

"What is she your girlfriend?" The man spat wit a mock grin, still not letting go of her.

"Just let her go." Derek clenched his fists at his sides getting ready to attack if he had to.

"All I want is one little kiss and she's yours." He started to bend his head towards hers again and Casey yelped in protest.

"I said let her go!" Derek yelled as he suddenly gripped the man by the collar.

The man just laughed as he finally loosened his grip on Casey and raised his hands in mock surrender, "Settle down there, Tiger. She's all yours."

Casey backed away from him, rubbing her wrist where he'd left a red imprint.

"Don't you ever touch her again." Derek scowled in the man's face as he let go of him and put a soothing arm around Casey.

The man just continued to laugh as they walked away.

Once they were back to the front of the theatre Casey shrugged out of Derek's touch and turned to glare at him, "Where were you?"

"Are you okay?" Derek tried to touch her face but she backed away.

"Where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you! You didn't tell me you were leaving!" She shouted as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Casey..."

"You may have just saved me back there but that doesn't make you a hero! It's your fault I was there to begin with!"

"Case, I..."

"Why did you leave like that?" Casey asked still glaring at him as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I... I just needed some air... I didn't think you'd come looking for me..."

"You've been gone for over twenty-minutes now! Of course I'd come looking for you! I was worried something had happened!"

"I'm sorry, Casey, I..."

"Save it, Derek! I don't want your apologies. All I want is to get away from this stupid theatre and go back to my dorm."

"Case, please don't be mad at me?"

Derek tried to approach her but she only glared at him as she turned away and headed back into the theatre without another word.

Derek watched Casey retreat through the doors and groaned out in frustration. _I can't stand feeling like this anymore! It's driving me insane and making me do stupid things!! These last few weeks have been... amazing... every time I see her, or touch her or hold her... I just wish I could have so much more of her... I wish I could tell her how I feel... but I can't. If told her I liked her she'd completely flip out and think I'm disgusting... and not only that but our friendship that we've developed will be ruined as well... but our friendship will be ruined anyway if all I want to do when I'm around her is grab her, kiss her and tell her how I feel... _Derek pulled at his hair. _What am I going to do? _

* * *

"So... what's up with you and Derek...?" Emily asked as she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into Casey's roommate's bed.

"W... what do you mean?" Casey avoided her friend's suspicious brown eyes as she climbed into her own bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Well... I remember the days when you two couldn't stand each other, then you called me up a few months ago telling me that you and Derek were friends but he was in denial about it... and now you two seem well... even closer... and... um... I thought I saw you two holding hands in the theatre tonight... and then shortly after that you both disappeared for a half hour..."

Casey's eyes widened. _Emily had seen Derek holding my hand!!_

"So what's going on...?"

"N...nothing is going on. You must have been seeing things," she fake laughed. "I mean come on, Em, me and Derek holding hands? You have got to be kidding me."

"Ok... well explain to me why you two were suddenly not speaking to each other on the drive back. Did you get in a fight?"

"I don't know, Em... It wasn't really a fight... I... I was just upset with him."

"What'd he do?"

Casey sighed. Emily used to be one of her best friends in high school that she could talk to about anything, so the least she could do was tell her about what happened at the back of the movie theatre when she'd gone searching for Derek. Of course she couldn't tell her the _whole _story because then she would have to tell her about the feelings that she'd recently developed for a certain stepbrother and that was something she knew she couldn't do even if Emily was her best friend.

Casey took a deep breath and told Emily about the man at the back of the theatre and Derek saving her from him.

"Oh my gosh, Casey!" Emily gasped once Casey was finished talking. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I don't know... I was still a little freaked about the whole thing I guess." Casey shrugged.

"Well are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"My wrist just hurts a bit but I'll be fine."

"You're lucky Derek was there to save you."

"I know."

"So explain to me why you were so upset with him then?"

Casey sighed. _Why _am_ I so upset with Derek? It wasn't really his fault. I was the unintelligent one who went to the back of the theatre while it was getting dark... I was the one freaking out about the hand holding... If only I could tell him... but I can't. It will ruin our friendship and not to mention he'd think I'm disgusting..._

"Casey?" Emily's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Um... sorry, Em... I'm getting pretty tired, so I think I'll go to sleep now." Casey said with a yawn.

"All right, Case. Good night."

"Night."

Casey closed her eyes but all she could think about was the look on Derek's face when she'd yelled at him that night. _What am I going to do about him?_

* * *

Casey woke up extra early the next morning considering she'd hardly slept that night. She couldn't get her mind off of Derek no matter how much she tried. She never thought she'd be thinking about him, Derek Venturi, her annoying, egotistical, prankster stepbrother (or at least used to be...) so much, especially in the way she'd been. She even dreamt about kissing him. _Me kissing Derek!?! _It was a crazy idea but it felt so right. So after much tossing and turning that night Casey finally decided that she had to go and talk to Derek. She couldn't keep this a secret much longer.

_If he thinks I'm disgusting and wants nothing to do with me... then so be it. I just know that I can't keep this in any longer. If I don't get this off my chest now I know that I will suddenly spontaneously combust. And besides, he was bound to figure it out eventually considering I'm a revolting liar to begin with._

Casey was nervous as she knocked on Derek's dorm room door. A part of her hoped that he wouldn't be there, even though she knew he was. They had no classes right now since it was the break in-between semesters, so she knew he would be asleep, especially since it was only 8AM right now.

The door finally opened to reveal a half dressed, tired looking Layson standing there rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Layson, sorry if I woke you up." Casey tried to smile even though she felt like running.

"Casey? Um... Is everything all right?" He asked, still in a half asleep state.

"Is... is Derek here?" Casey asked, avoiding his question.

"Of course he is. It is..." he looked down at his wrist watch, "8:06 in the AM after all."

"Is it all right if I come in? I really need to talk to him. It's important."

"You do know that waking Derek up this early in the morning is dangerous right?" He smirked.

"Trust me, I know. I lived with him for four years remember?" She smirked back.

"Oh... right... well... since I'm already up I might as well hop in the shower and let you have some privacy." Layson said as he went to his dresser and pulled out some clothing.

"Thanks, Layson." Casey smiled at him.

"No problem. I hope everything works out for you." Layson said as he put on his shoes and exited the room with a wink her way.

Casey had a feeling that if she hadn't developed sudden feelings for her stepbrother, she would have probably gone out with Layson. He was a sweet, attractive guy whom she had a lot in common with.

Casey turned her attention to Derek who was sleeping away on his bed with one arm hanging over the edge and the blanket slipping off to reveal his bare chest. She took a moment to let her eyes wander over his muscular body. This was the third time now that she'd seen him without a shirt since she'd first met him but the other two times she'd been afraid to really check him out because he might catch her but now that he was sleeping she didn't feel as guilty looking at him. She had to admit that a guy's built chest really turned her on. That was one of the things she'd really liked about Max. Whenever they went swimming, she loved seeing him without his shirt. Of course she would never admit that to him because it would only boost his jock ego. She smiled to herself. Now she liked Derek's chest even more than Max's.

_Ok, McDonald, pull yourself together. You came here to talk to him, not gaze at his chest. _Casey chided herself as she moved towards his bed and knelt down beside it.

"Derek." She spoke softly as she touched his arm. "Derek... wake up."

Derek mumbled something incoherent in his sleep but didn't open his eyes.

"Derek, its Casey, I really need to talk to you, so please get up?" Casey said shaking his arm.

"Mmagshm." Derek groaned as he rolled over.

"Der-ek, get up! This is important!" She raised her voice as she shoved his back.

"What time is it?" Derek's groggy voice asked.

"Uh... that doesn't matter right now, what does matter is that I have something to tell you."

"_Casey_... what time is it?" Derek's voice growled.

"It's... um... around 8:30... AM..."

"What?!" Derek spun around to glare at her. "What the heck are you doing here then? You know I like my sleep!"

"I... well... I..."

Derek could sense that something was wrong by the look in her eyes and by the way she stumbled with her words just now. He sighed as he slowly sat up in the bed, covering his lower half with the blanket, and looked at her.

"What's going on, Case?" He asked, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his elbows on them.

"Well... um... you see..." Casey didn't know how she was supposed to just come out and say it, especially with the way he was staring so intently at her. It was freaking her out. "I... uh... I'm... sorry, Derek."

"Sorry for what?"

_Sorry that I've fallen for my stepbrother; that I've fallen for you..._

"I'm sorry that I... I... never really thanked you for helping me last night. It was very brave of you to do that." She stared down at the floor. _I don't think I can do this..._

"Is that the real reason you're here?"

_No, not really... _

"I... I felt horrible for the way I'd treated you last night. I don't know why I reacted the way I did. I was a jerk."

"You're not a jerk, Case. I deserved it. It was my fault you ran into that creep. If I had just told you where I was going..."

"Derek..." Casey cut him off, wringing his sheets in her hands. "Why... Why did you..." She took a deep breath. "Why did you hold my hand last night?"

Derek's heart literally stopped pumping for a second at the sentence she'd just formed. It was the question he hoped she'd never ask. _What do I say?_

"I... um... It was a mistake." He lied. "I forgot that I was with you and... um... I thought I was on a date with a girl... a girl that wasn't my stepsister."

"Oh..."

Derek thought he saw her face fall in disappointment from his answer but then she quickly looked back up at him.

"Um... well I should let you get back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up." She said as she went to stand up.

"Casey, wait," Derek grabbed her arm. He thought he saw a tear slip from her eye. "A... are you crying?"

Casey refused to look at him as she wiped her eye with the back of her hand. _I can't do this. I can't tell him the truth. I'll only ever be his stepsister to him and nothing else._

"Casey, look at me." Derek pleaded, not letting go of her arm.

"It's nothing, Derek, just let me go."

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

"Derek! Let me go!" Casey shouted as she glared at him through teary blue eyes. She tried to pull away from his grasp but Derek pulled back and suddenly Casey lost her footing, as usual, and fell into his lap on the bed. Before she could move away, Derek had shifted their positions so that he had her pinned down with her hands above her head.

"Der-ek!" Casey screamed. "Get off of me!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Derek shook his head. His body was hovering over hers and he was glad he decided to sleep in pyjama pants the other night instead of his underwear or this would be even more awkward.

"Derek, I mean it, let go and get off!"

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I thought we were friends?"

"We _are_ friends but I just... I..." _I wish we were more..._

Derek let go of one of her arms and wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek and Casey couldn't help but smile at him. Her gaze drifted towards his lips and she had the strongest urge to lean up and kiss him.

Derek wasn't sure what Casey was thinking at the moment but when she smiled at him all he wanted to do was lean down and capture her lips in his.

They stared into each other's eyes and Derek could feel his head moving towards hers like a magnet was guiding it. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss Casey. It was now or never. Their faces were inches apart and both stepsiblings could feel their hearts beating rapidly inside their chests. _Please kiss me back, Casey..._

"Hey, D, coach just called and said there's an early practise and..."

Derek and Casey both turned their heads to see one of Derek's hockey teammates standing in the doorway with a very confused expression on his face.

"Uh... sorry for interrupting..." He said as he began backing away. He then looked at Derek. "Um... Not that it's any of my business but... Isn't she your stepsister?"

Derek could feel his blood boiling in rage by the way his teammate, Carson, was staring at them. He looked disgusted.

"You're right; it is none of your business, so get lost!" Derek snapped.

The guy quickly got the hint and bolted out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Derek... can you please get off of me now?" Casey's voice asked from below him.

"Oh... um... yeah..." Derek turned even redder as he let go of Casey and stood up, avoiding looking into her eyes.

"I... I guess I should go now. I'll let you get to your practise." Casey said, fixing her hair and heading towards the door.

"Case... what that guy assumed..." Derek started to say but she cut him off.

"It's all right, Derek. We both know that nothing happened. What kind of stepsiblings would we be after all?" It hurt Casey to say that to him but she had no choice. The look of anger on his face when that guy had said something made her realize that he was just as disgusted that that guy could even think that about him.

"R... right..." Derek rubbed the back of his neck with sad eyes.

"I'll see you later?" She had to ask, hoping that they still had a friendship at least.

"Uh... yeah... see you."

Derek watched her disappear as the door closed behind her and realized he couldn't take this anymore. He had almost kissed her and for a second he thought that she had wanted him to but then she made that comment about stepsiblings and he knew that she was just as disgusted as Carson by the idea of the two of them being together. If Derek couldn't have Casey, then he couldn't risk spending time with her anymore. _I have to move on. _He decided. _Casey is just a fantasy that will never come true. _He decided with a sigh as he moved to his dresser to grab his clothes for the day. _She's my stepsister, and that's all she'll ever be to me._

* * *

**Ok, so this is obviously setting up for the next past chapter and it will finally be what you have all been waiting for... Why Derek was such a jerk and what he said to Casey to make her not talk to him for two whole years... I bet you're jumping in your seats right now... Oh the anticipation... but you still have to wait at least one more chapter... Sorry. I still love you all and I thank you sooo much for the Awesome reviews and just for reading my story. It means a lot! Have a Fantastic New Year!!! God Bless!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so glad you all had a Great Christmas too! And I hope your New Years was fun as well! Purity rings totally rock! Staying pure before marriage is the way to go! I know this is kind of off topic but I wrote a song about purity called "Fallen Snow". It's about how when snow first falls to the ground its clean, and pure just like we are if we stay pure. It's a really good song. The chorus goes "Like Fallen Snow, pure white fallen snow, I promise to wait for you. Like fallen snow, untouched white fallen snow, I will wait until I say I Do." It will be on our CD when it comes out and hopefully for those who are interested will get to hear it some day. We're actually going to be in the studio this Wed to record it and then it will be on our myspace soon as well.  
**

**Oh and also! A really exciting and Awesome thing happened for my band and I today! During the summer we were asked to be on this TV show called Mixed Blessings to be a back up band for a character on the show and they used our songs. It just aired today (well sort of today... I guess it's yesterday now since it's after 1...) on Jan. 5th on APTN. It was so cool watching us on TV. We didn't get any lines but we were still there and we got to play our instruments etc. It was Awesome! God is doing amazing things for us and I can't wait to see what's next!!**

**Anyway though... I stayed up till 1 AM because I really wanted to finish this chapter so that you could read it. I hope you enjoy it... It's a bit sad at the end but I promise things will get better.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Present Day**

Derek was awoken from a dim light shining in his eyes from the bedroom window. He squinted in his tired state, trying to fall back asleep but then he realized something felt different about the way he was sleeping. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Casey sleeping in his arms in the exact position they had fallen asleep the night before. He smiled at the sight. He'd only ever dreamed of one day waking up next to her. He was glad that he'd woken up first instead of her because she might have freaked out like last time and avoided him all day again.

Derek couldn't help himself as he slowly tightened his arms around her beautiful body and pulled her closer against him. He nuzzled his face in her neck, her strawberry smelling hair tickling his cheek. The bare skin of her shoulder was touching his chin and Derek moved his head so that his lips slowly grazed her soft skin.

"Mhmm." Casey moaned and Derek pulled back a bit, afraid she was going to wake up and spaz on him.

Derek leaned over to see that her eyes were still closed and she was breathing at a normal slumber pace. He sighed with relief to know that she was still asleep and wrapped himself around her once again.

His lips were still tingling from making contact with her shoulder and before he could think through the consequences, Derek started kissing her skin again. He couldn't help it, it felt amazing on his lips and she tasted so good. He moved up to her neck, pushing away her hair for more access and continued kissing away.

"Mhmmm." Casey moaned in her sleep again but this time Derek didn't pull away, instead he began doing it even more.

Derek was getting so caught up in the feeling of her skin on his lips that he didn't even notice her begin to wake in his arms.

Casey's eyes shot open when she felt someone kissing her neck. Her first instinct was to scream and smack the person senseless but then she realized who it was and she couldn't help but smile to herself. _Derek is kissing me. Derek Venturi is kissing my neck. _She wasn't sure why he was doing it but a part of her never wanted him to stop. She'd never felt anything so... _amazing_ before. The feeling of his lips on her skin sent a jolt of electricity throughout her whole body as a low moan escaped her mouth.

Truman had kissed her neck before but Casey had become furious with him because he'd left a mark. That whole week she'd had to hide it from her family, afraid they would think she was doing more than just kissing with him, which she most certainly was not. Truman tried to pressure her into it more than once but every time Casey denied him the pleasure. She just wasn't ready to lose her virginity yet. _Maybe that's why he dumped me as well..._

Casey gasped when Derek started moving up her jaw line and his hands started caressing her stomach where her shirt had slid up a bit. _Does he know what he's doing? _Casey's wondered with wide eyes. _What if he's doing this unconsciously? Or what if he thinks I'm some other girl that he used to date...? He can't possibly know it's me he's kissing... unless he... No, never mind that thought. He couldn't have feelings towards me. I am his stepsister after all..._

Derek knew he was going too far as he began kissing up Casey's jaw and letting his hands rub the smooth skin of her flat stomach under her shirt but he couldn't force himself to stop. It was like an addiction. Casey was his addiction and he couldn't get enough of her. He needed more.

He thought she was still sleeping even though she'd moaned a few more times by now and her breathing had become a little heavier. _What if she _is_ awake? _Derek let his mind wander for a second. _If she was, wouldn't she be freaking out right about now? Unless she... _Derek shook his head. _Yeah right, like Casey would ever fall for her stepbrother. She's too good for me._

Derek stopped kissing, not only to take a breather but he also just realized the massive mistake he was making. He'd just been kissing Casey, his stepsister but also the woman he loved, while she was asleep in his arms. He wished he could keep going but fear suddenly struck him and he jumped out of the bed in fright.

_What if she _had _woken up?! She would've killed me! I can't believe I just did that! I never should have come back. I never should have let her into my life again! _

Derek took one last look at Casey's sleeping form and grabbed his clothes as he exited the room and out the front door, while Casey laid still and let the tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Casey! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all morning." Scarlett called as she ran to catch up to her friend. She'd spotted her walking towards the lecture hall with her books huddled to her chest.

Casey pretended that she didn't hear Scar and kept walking with her head down, hoping she would get the hint and let her alone. After the incident with Derek that morning she was not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Scarlett or Diana.

"Casey, wait up!" Scar called again.

Casey quickened her pace.

"Casey!"

Casey cursed under her breath when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Casey, are you deaf? I have been calling you!" Scar exclaimed as Casey slowly turned around with a frown.

"Um... Hi, Scar."

"Is something the matter? You don't look too good." Scarlett asked with concern.

"It... It's nothing. I'll talk to you later. I have to get to my next class." Casey said as she turned around and continued walking before Scar could say another word.

* * *

"Are you sure she's not just having her time of the month? Casey does tend to get a little more moody when she has it..." Diana said as she Scarlett and her boyfriend, Leon, were walking towards the lounge for lunch.

"Aren't all you girls moody around that time?" Leon commented with a smirk.

Diana smacked his arm, "That's just a stereotype! Different girls go through different things. We don't all get moody and grumpy like most men think." She groaned. "I used to hate it when my older brother thought I had my period every time I was in a bad mood."

"Ok, ok," Leon laughed with his hands raised. "I'm sorry for being stereotypical about women and their... time of the month."

"Thank you, dear. I forgive you." Diana smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Anyway..." Scar cleared her throat. "I don't think that's the problem with Casey because she just had hers. I think it's something more. I'm really concerned about her."

"Well what exactly did she say when you talked to her?"

"She said it was nothing and then pretty much just stalked off before I could say anything else. I know she was lying though, I could tell by the way she avoided my eyes."

"Do you think something happened with Eric?" Diana asked with a gasp of realization.

"Which one?"

"The one she's dating."

"Hmm..." Scarlett pondered that thought with her forefinger and thumb rubbing her chin. "I don't know. They really seemed to like each other when I had dinner with them..."

"Yes... but you also said they had acted a bit strange as well..."

"That's true... It was like they were hiding something..."

Suddenly Scarlett gasped as her eyes spotted someone in the distance, "Oh my goodness! There he is!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Who?"

"It's Eric! He's right over there!" She said pointing. "He just came out of the hockey arena."

Diana and Leon both looked over to where she was pointing and Diana recognized the guy immediately.

"Wow, he really does resemble the other Eric."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Leon asked with a confused expression.

"That guy walking with the black duffel bag and shaggy brown hair. He's the guy Casey's been seeing." Diana explained to her boyfriend.

Leon's eyes went wide, "Casey's dating Derek?"

"No, Casey's dating Eric."

"Are you sure that's the guy then?"

"Of course we're sure. I had dinner with him last weekend." Scar explained.

"Well then you're saying his name wrong because that guy's name is Derek."

"No, I think you have the name wrong." Scar argued.

Diana touched her boyfriend's shoulder, "Do you know him?"

"Of course I do. His name is Derek Venturi and he's captain of the hockey team here at Queens."

"B-but that can't be right..." Scar frowned.

"Trust me, Scarlett; I wouldn't forget who Derek Venturi is. He's one of the best sports athletes Queens has had in years. Either you messed up his name or Casey lied to you."

"But Casey would never lie. She hates lying and says she's really bad at it too."

"Well why don't you go talk to Derek then. Maybe he can straighten things out for you." Leon suggested.

* * *

Derek had just finished throwing his hockey gear into the trunk of the prince and was about to open the drivers side door when he heard his name being called. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone, so he ignored it and placed the key in the lock.

"Derek Venturi!" The voice called again. It was a female voice.

_Probably another girl trying to ask me out. I used to live for this in high school but now it's just getting old. _

Derek tried to quicken his pace as he unlocked the door and pulled it open, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from climbing inside. He groaned as he slowly turned around, ready to tell whoever it was that he wasn't interested, but when he saw the familiar face in front of him his heart almost stopped.

"So your name is Derek?" The girl he knew as Casey's weird friend, Scar, asked with a hurt expression.

"Uh... um..." Derek scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Why did Casey lie about you?"

Derek sighed, "I... I don't really know exactly but..."

"How do you know Casey then?" Another girl that Derek vaguely recognized said from Scar's right. She did not look pleased.

"I... she... um..." Derek didn't know what to say. Casey would probably kill him if he told them the truth. She was probably going to kill him anyway after the whole incident in the bed this morning but still...

"Why did Casey lie about dating you?" Scarlett glared at him.

"Look, girls... I... I think you should talk to Casey about that..."

"We're talking to you now, so why can't you tell us?"

"Well for one, Casey would probably hate me even more than she already does... and... and... She's your friend so I think it would be better if you heard it from her..."

"Yeah well that's a little hard since Casey has been avoiding us all day. She's been acting very strange..."

Derek groaned. _She does want to kill me. I'm dead when I get home... How am I going to face her now without telling her the truth?_

"Maybe she's feeling guilty for lying to us this whole time..." The other girl suggested.

"No, I'm guessing by the look on Derek's face here that he had something to do with her actions this morning..." Scar said as she eyed Derek up and down suspiciously. "What did you do to her?"

"I... uh..." Derek was starting to sweat from the way this girl was glaring at him. It was like she could see right through him.

"Wait a minute!" The other girl suddenly exclaimed. "I just realized something!" She said turning to Scarlett with a huge grin on her face.

"What is it?" Scar asked, turning her attention to her friend and away from Derek.

_Phew._

"He's Derek!"

"Yeah, didn't we just establish that...?" Scar said giving her friend a funny look.

"No, no, no... Don't you remember our chat with Casey last week? Remember that odd thing she let slip up about her feelings for a certain guy...?" She grinned.

Scar thought about that and then her eyes lit up as she turned her attention back to Derek but this time grinning from ear to ear, "What exactly is your relationship with Casey, Derek?"

_Why are they staring at me like that? It is really freaking me out..._

"What are you two going on about? And what is with the creepy grins? Quit staring at me like that." Derek said taking a step back.

"Are you an ex boyfriend?" Scar asked.

"No."

"A close friend?"

"Not anymore." Derek sighed.

"How long have you known Casey?" The other girl asked.

"Since we were fifteen, ok?" Derek snapped. "Now will you please leave me alone and let me get to my next class? I really don't want to deal with this right now."

"Fine, we'll talk to Casey," Scarlett said with a sigh, "but I have one more question and I want you to answer it truthfully."

Derek was hesitant as he stared into her hazel eyes.

"Do you have feelings for Casey?" Scar asked with a very serious tone.

"It doesn't even matter if I do. Casey would never feel the same way about me."

"So you do like her then?" Scar smiled.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground, "I... I love her," he let out a sorrowful sigh. "I have for years now. But I have to get over it. She will never think of me more than just her ste..." He stopped talking and looked away.

"Her what?"

"I have to go." Derek said as he got into his car and closed the door.

"Derek, wait!" Scar called but Derek had already pulled out of the parking lot and driven away.

* * *

Casey was in her last lecture for the day and surprisingly couldn't wait to get out of it. She hadn't been able to focus in any of her classes. All she could think about was Derek kissing her neck that morning and then suddenly jumping out of her bed and leaving the room like she'd been on fire.

_He must have been half asleep and thought I was some other girl he was kissing. Then when he realized it was his own stepsister that he was starting to get a little_ too_ acquainted with he freaked and left the room, probably disgusted with his self._

Casey groaned as she let her head fall into her hands on her table.

The worst part of the whole incident with Derek was that Casey wished he would do it again. She loved the feeling of his soft lips kissing her skin and his hands roaming her body. No other guy had ever been able to make her feel the way she'd felt in those few moments that Derek had, and she hated it.

_Of course the one guy I might actually lo... _Casey's eyes widened at the word she was about to say. _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I was not about to say what I think I was about to say... was I?!!? _Casey shook her head. _Of course not. I could never love Derek... At least no more than a _sister_ should... I think..._

"Miss. McDonald?"

Casey's head shot up at the sound of her name being called and she noticed that she was the only other person, besides her professor, who still remained in the classroom.

"You do realize that my lecture ended ten minutes ago?" The Professor asked with her hands on her hips. She had long frizzy red hair and thick glasses that rested on the bridge of her pointed nose.

Casey stood up, her cheeks pink with embarrassment and grabbed her books.

"I... I'm sorry. I guess I sort of... spaced out..." She could hear Derek laughing in the background of her brain saying 'Always a Space-Case'.

"Well... since you are one of my brightest students, I guess I can let you go, but don't let it happen again."

"I... I won't." Casey said as she hurried out the doors, down the hall and headed towards the student parking lot where her car was sitting.

"Hey, Casey!"

Casey cursed under her breath when she realized who was calling her name and slowly turned around.

"Eric... hi." She plastered on a fake smile as the young man approached her.

"I'm glad I caught up with you. I knew your last class would be here, so I waited for it to finish."

"Oh... um... is something the matter?"

"Well... I just... I needed to talk to you. It's really important." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, exactly like another man she knew did when he was anxious about something.

_No, no, no! Eric is nothing like Derek. A lot of people rub the back of their necks when they're nervous. It's no big deal._

"Oh... um... Ok. What is it?"

"I... uh... I can tell you while we walk to your car." He said as he took her hand in his and smiled.

_What is he up to? He's kind of freaking me out... _

"You see... there's something I've been meaning to ask you ever since our first date but I didn't want to rush things... and I know we're supposed to be going out tonight..."

_We were going out tonight? Oh shoot! We were going out tonight! Our third date... I completely forgot._

"Are you cancelling our date?" Casey asked, hoping he was.

"N... no... Actually I... I was hoping that... um..."

_Just spit it out already! I don't have time for this! Maybe I should tell him that I can't go out tonight... I need to figure out my feelings for Derek..._

Eric stopped walking and turned Casey to face him. He was gazing directly into her eyes and she could tell he was really apprehensive about something.

"Casey... will you um... will you be my gir..."

"Casey!"

Casey's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets when she saw who was storming her way with not-so-friendly looks on their faces.

"Casey McDonald, who is Derek Venturi and why have you been lying to us?!" Scar shouted as she and Diana interrupted Eric and stood in front of her.

Casey cursed under her breath for the third time that day and she _never _cursed. She hated cursing but the words just slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. She thought she was going to faint as she stared at her two friends in horror at what they'd just said.

_How did they find out?!_

"Um... I'm sorry but Casey and I were just having a very important conversation... Could this wait till after?" Eric asked, trying not to sound rude but feeling extremely irritated with the interruption.

Both girls stopped glaring at Casey for a moment to look at Eric.

"Oh... _Eric_... If that even is your real name..." Scar bit sarcastically.

"What?" Eric was really confused as he looked from them to Casey. "Um... what's going on, Casey?"

"Yeah, Casey, what _is_ going on?" Scar raised her eyebrows as her one hand rested on her hip.

Diana folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, "We want the truth, Casey."

"I... I..."

"Could you please wait until I am done talking to her?" Eric frowned at her friends. "I was about to ask her something very important."

"Casey, who is Derek to you and why did you tell us he was Eric?"

"Casey, will you be my girlfr... Wait... what did you say?" Eric said as he turned from Casey and stared at Scarlett in shock.

"This _is_ the real Eric, isn't it?" Diana asked gesturing to the poor guy who had no idea what was going on.

Casey nodded weakly.

"Does he know who Derek is?" Scar questioned.

"Derek who?" Eric asked, starting to become frustrated.

Casey felt like she was going to faint. How was she supposed to tell them the truth? They'd think she was disgusting. _I pretended to date my stepbrother for crying out loud! And I actually have feelings for him in real life!_

"Casey, we just want some answers." Diana's tone softened when she noticed the terrified expression on her friend's face. "Why did you lie to us about Derek being Eric?"

"And what exactly is the relationship between you and Derek anyway?" Scar added. Her tone was still hard and bitter.

"I... I can't tell you..." Casey could feel a tear slip from her eye and roll down her cheek.

"We're your friends, Casey, you can tell us anything. There's no need to lie or keep secrets. We care about you." Diana said as she touched Casey's arm soothingly.

"You like him don't you? He was the guy you were talking about last week when you told us you couldn't kiss Eric because you weren't sure you felt anything for him."

"Is this true, Casey?" Eric's voice sounded broken as he stared at her with hurt in his eyes. "You never liked me this whole time?"

"Eric... I..." Casey tried to explain but no words would form in her mouth. "I'm sorry." She said as she looked away.

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend..." He said as he began to back away.

"Eric..."

"Goodbye, Casey. I hope things work out for you and... that Derek guy... I... I enjoyed getting to know you."

Casey watched Eric leave and felt like the biggest jerk in the world. She could've had a new boyfriend and now she lost him all because stupid Derek had to come back into her life again!

"I'm sorry, Casey, I forgot he was standing there..." Scar apologized.

"It's all right... It's not your fault. I'm the stupid one who ruined everything to begin with."

"Casey, you're not stupid." Diana said as she stared into Casey's tear filled eyes.

"Yes I am!" Casey snapped, pulling away from her touch. "I am stupid! I should never have let him back in! I should've slammed the door in his face and kept it closed! Now it's open again and those feelings are coming back... They're coming back and they're even stronger than before... I don't know what to do." Casey collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears. "I can't feel this way about him, not again, not ever. It's wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!"

Diana and Scar were at her side immediately trying to calm her down as other college students passed by giving strange looks or worried glances.

"Casey, it's okay. Sshh. It's okay." Diana said as she rubbed her back.

"Casey, you're making a scene and you hate making scenes." Scar tried to convince her but Casey continued to cry.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth." Casey said through tears.

"You can tell us now."

"No I can't." Casey wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve and got to her feet.

"Casey..."

"I have to go now."

"Casey, why can't you tell us? We're your best friends." Scar's eyes were beginning to tear up as well.

"Because you'll think I'm disgusting just like he will and you'll never want to talk to me again."

"Derek doesn't think you're disgusting, Casey, and neither would we."

Casey's eyes widened, "You talked to Derek?"

"How do you think we found out?"

"And he didn't tell you that we're..." she paused. "How we know each other?"

"He told us to ask _you_."

Casey sighed, "I... I have to go. I have to get back home and straighten some things out once and for all."

"Casey..."

"I'm sorry!" Casey said through tears as she began running towards her car.

"Should we go after her?" Diana asked.

Scarlett shook her head, "Let her go. She'll talk to us when she's ready."

"Hopefully."

* * *

When Casey got to her house she saw that Derek's car wasn't in the driveway. She thought that was odd considering he was usually home by now. She sighed as she got out of the car and made her way into the house.

_I have to talk to him. Right when he gets home, I will sit him down and we'll have a nice chat. I will tell him how I feel and he'll probably freak out but I don't care. I need to get this off my chest once and for all._

Casey walked into the living room after taking off her coat and shoes and gasped at the sight before her. The living room was spotless. Derek's belongings that were usually thrown around the place were no longer there. It was like he had never been living there at all.

"Derek." Casey breathed out.

She saw an envelope sitting on the couch and picked it up. It was addressed to her in Derek's handwriting. She opened it up and found a couple hundred dollars and a letter.

_Spacey,_

_Thanks for letting me crash here for a while. It meant a lot. I found another place to stay until I get my own, so you don't have to worry about me hanging around anymore. Here is some money to say thanks. Sorry it's not much but it's all I could afford right now since I don't have Edwin's piggy bank at Queens. Haha. _

_I really missed spending time with you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you over the years but now we can go back to the way it used to be again. You'll ignore me and I'll ignore you. It was better that way. Things weren't so... complicated. _

_I hope you know that I never hated you. You were my best friend and always will be._

_-Derek_

Casey was crying all over again as she clutched the letter in her hand and wiped her tears. Derek was gone; he was out of her life once again.

_That Jerk!_

_

* * *

_**I hope you're not mad at me... I promise that things will get better soon... The next chapter is going to be insane. You finally find out what Derek said to make them not talk for two years... But don't worry there will still be a few more chapters after that. I am not done yet. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys seriously make my day all the time! Keep it up and hopefully I can get the next chapter up fast. God Bless and Happy New Year!!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Like I have told you many times... I have a busy life so sorry for not updating right away, again. Thanks for all the reviews though!! They are always appreciated and I really enjoy reading them!!**

**So this chapter didn't turn out exactly the way I had wanted it to... and the way you would have wanted it to... and the way I promised... BUT... I do have a plan, so please don't be angry with me. You get a bit of the reason behind their two year fight... just not the whole thing quite yet... Sorry. Please continue reading though and please comment. I PROMISE it will be coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a 2005 blue Dodge pick up but hopefully I will own something similar some day...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Two Years Ago**

It was around 9 PM on a Thursday night and of course Casey was sitting at the library working on an essay that wasn't due for another week and a half. She had to get her mind off of things and those things of course being a certain stepbrother that has hardly spoken a word to her in a month. He used the excuse of his new job, the new semester and of course hockey, but Casey knew it was something more.

_I never thought I could actually miss Derek so much. _Casey thought to herself with a frown.

Instead of working herself up about Derek's absence, Casey threw herself into the new semester and spent all of her time, at least more than usual, in her studies and at the library. _Derek would probably refer to me as a Super-Keener if he saw me now... That is if he even cares about me anymore..._

Casey let out a breath as she tried to focus her attention on the text book she was reading, pushing thoughts of Derek to the back of her mind.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Casey's cell started ringing from inside her purse, startling her and a couple of other students seated around her, some giving her looks of irritation. Casey apologized with her eyes as she dug it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Casey!" Lizzie's voice exclaimed with urgency. "Mom's water just broke and George is rushing her to the hospital as we speak!"

"What?!" Casey shouted in surprise, eliciting a few more annoyed glances and a couple of "Sshh's". "Is she okay? How is George? Which hospital?" Casey asked in a hurry as she stood up, grabbed her belongings and walked out of the library before she got in trouble from the librarian.

"Well she's in pain of course, and George is freaking out but..."

"They just left you, Edwin and Marti home alone?!" Casey realized with wide eyes.

"Yeah... Edwin and I are fifteen now in case you haven't noticed... We're capable of being home without our parents for one night."

"I don't care, I'm coming there now!"

"But Casey..."

"Mom needs me and I can't just sit around while she's in the hospital giving birth." Casey said as she sprinted through the campus streets towards her dorm, which was conveniently close to the library.

"Casey, you can't just leave school. I'm sure Mom will understand."

"I am coming, Liz, end of discussion."

Casey opened her dorm door, raced down the hall and unlocked her room door.

Lizzie sighed on the other end of the phone, "Fine, Casey, I guess there's no talking you out of it... And I'm guessing Derek will be coming too since you both still share the Prince?"

Casey stopped packing her bag with a couple pairs of clothes and frowned. She had to call Derek.

"I'll call him now. See you later, Lizzie." Casey said and hung up.

She immediately pressed end and then started dialing Derek's cell. The phone rang and rang and rang. Casey groaned as she hung up and tried again... and again... and again...

"Arrhg! Why isn't he answering his phone?!"

_What if he's not answering because he knows it is me that is calling? Or... What if something happened to him and he can't answer his phone?! Or..._

Casey's brain started thinking up a million different excuses as to why Derek wasn't answering his phone, until she finally decided to just head to his dorm and see if he was there.

Once Casey finished packing an overnight bag, she tried calling Derek again but there was still no answer. She huffed as she locked her door and headed across campus, praying to God that he would be there and that no harm had come to him.

* * *

"Derek! Derek, if you're in there please open this door!" Casey shouted as she repeatedly banged her fist on the door to her stepbrother's room.

Finally she heard some shuffling from the other side and someone curse as the door opened a crack to reveal Derek's surprised face.

"Casey! What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? I have been trying to call you for the last half hour!" Casey exclaimed.

"I... I was busy..." Derek said, evading looking into her eyes.

"Busy doing what?" Casey raised a brow as she crossed her arms.

"Why are you here, Case?" Derek sighed, avoiding answering her question.

"No, Derek, you answer my question first. I have called you at least seven times and you did not answer once. What is so important that you can't even answer the phone when I am calling you?"

"I..."

"Mr. Venturi, get your cute butt back in here and tell whoever it is that they can wait till I am done with you first." A female voice giggled from inside the room.

Casey's jaw dropped in shock and then her face twisted into the biggest scowl as she seethed through clenched teeth, "Der-ek! Who the heck was that?"

"Uh... my roommate...?" Derek lied as he began to fidget from behind the door. "I really should go now, considering how late it is and all..." He said as he began to close the door.

"Oh really?!" Casey snapped as she stopped the door with her hand and shoved it open with all the force she could muster. Derek stumbled back into the room and Casey's eyes immediately landed on a half dressed blonde girl perched on top of Derek's bed with a coy smile plastered upon her face.

"Yeah, that sure looks like _Layson_ to me." Casey quipped with her hands on her hips, trying to hold back how hurt she really was from the scene.

"Derek, you invited another girl? I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff..." The girl spoke with a pout as she stared at Derek. "I'd rather have you all to myself."

"Casey... I... this is not what it looks like..." Derek started to say but was cut off by the menacing look his stepsister was shooting him.

"I cannot believe you, Derek! This is why you weren't answering my calls?" Casey shouted as she took a threatening step towards him. A slight blush tinted her cheeks when she realized he was clad in only a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Case... It's not what you think..." Derek tried to explain with raised hands.

Casey scoffed, "It's very much what I think, Derek! How else do you explain the fact that there's some half naked girl in your bed while you're standing here half naked yourself!" She pointed at his body, ignoring the thoughts of how attractive his half naked body was.

Derek's face turned red when he realized that this was the first time Casey had ever seen him in so little clothing. It frightened him and for some reason excited him at the same time.

"Derry, what's going on?" The half naked girl whined in confusion as she covered her exposed bra with Derek's bed sheets. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"I would never date a selfish jerk like him!" Casey snapped, glaring Derek's way.

Derek's head dropped. Casey wasn't sure if it was because she had actually hurt him or if it was just because he felt guilty... or maybe it was both...

"I'm sorry, Sheila, but I think you should leave." Derek spoke with a quiver in his voice to the blonde girl.

"It's _Sophia_, you moron!" The girl shrieked in outrage as she got up off the bed, grabbing her shirt from the floor and tossing it over her head before storming out of his room saying, "That's the last time I date a freshman!"

Derek sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, watching the girl slam his door, leaving him and Casey alone.

"Casey... I..."

"Where are the keys?" Casey demanded, not wanting to hear his excuse.

"Case, I can explain..."

"There is nothing to explain, Derek, just give me the keys to the Prince!" Casey yelled. She could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes and she turned away so that Derek wouldn't see how much this was affecting her.

"Why do you need the keys?" Derek knew she was trying to hide her tears. He didn't understand why this upset her so much.

"Maybe if you had answered your phone instead of screwing that bimbo you would know!" Casey snapped as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Just give me the keys, Derek, I need to leave now."

"Why? Has something happened?" Derek's eyes widened with concern.

"It obviously doesn't matter to you, none of us matter to you anymore!"

"Casey..." Derek placed a hand on her shoulder but Casey turned away from him like his touch had burned her.

"Just give me the keys and leave me alone!"

"Hey, is um... everything all right in here?" Layson's voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

Casey and Derek both turned to see Derek's roommate standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

Layson noticed that Derek wasn't wearing any clothes and that Casey was crying, "Were you two... uh... um... I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Layson asked with a blush.

"Do you have a vehicle, Layson?" Casey asked with a serious tone.

"Y... yeah... um... why?"

"Is it all right if I borrow it for a couple of days? There's a family emergency and I need to get to London now."

"What kind of emergency, Case?" Derek asked in alarm.

Casey ignored him and continued staring at Layson, waiting for an answer.

"If... If it's a family emergency then why isn't Derek taking you?" Layson asked, glancing nervously in the direction of his roommate.

"Because he doesn't care about the family and I don't want him to go with me." Casey replied coldly. "Can I please just borrow your vehicle? I am a very safe driver and I'll even pay for gas."

"Casey, this is ridiculous! Will you just tell me what's happened? They're my family too and I have a right to know!" Derek raised his voice.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Casey screamed as tears started streaming from her eyes now.

Derek was taken aback by Casey's outburst and could only stand there in shock. He couldn't recall a time that he has ever seen her _this_ angry with him.

Layson had an equally surprised face but it quickly changed into concern when Casey ran past him and out the door.

"Casey, wait!" Derek cried and was about to go after her when Layson stepped in front of him with a frown. "Get out of my way!" Derek shouted with rage.

"I don't know what you did, Derek, but Casey said she doesn't want you around her right now so I think you should abide by her wishes and stay here."

"This is none of your business, Layson, so step aside!"

Layson shook his head, "You need to put on some clothes, D, and you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Derek seethed as he got up in his roommate/friend's face. "Something is going on with my family and I need to talk to her."

"If you're so worried about your family then why don't you just call them and find out what's going on? In the meantime, I am going to go find your sister and try to calm her down as well."

"STEP-sister!" Derek yelled.

Layson rolled his eyes as he turned away and walked out the door without another word.

* * *

Casey hadn't even gotten halfway out the door when she couldn't take it anymore and slumped to the ground. She was crying uncontrollably as she sat on the snow covered grass outside Derek's dorm building, ignoring the cold biting at her skin and cradling her knees to her chest. She hated that this upset her so much.

_Fine, Derek was about to have sex with some stranger... so what! It's his life, his body... Why should I care? _Casey sniffed. _He could have at least answered my call... Now how am I supposed to get to London? Stupid Derek! Stupid, stupid, stupid jerk Derek!_

"Casey... Um... do you still need to get home to your family?"

Casey wiped her eyes and turned to see Layson standing behind her.

"I..." Casey sniffed. "If you don't mind...?"

"It's no problem as long as you let me take you. You're in no condition to drive for three hours."

"Thanks." Casey said as she went to stand up. Layson took her hand and helped her get to her feet. "Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked, letting go of him and stepping back.

"It's no problem." He smiled. "My truck's parked over this way." He said and began walking towards the parking lot.

Casey followed, still trying to wipe her eyes. _I probably look like such a mess. _She thought with embarrassment.

"Here it is." He said gesturing towards a blue 2005 dodge pick-up with an extended cab.

Casey smiled weakly, "This is definitely better than the Prince."

"I call her Belle." Layson grinned as he got inside the drivers seat and Casey walked around to the passenger side.

"Belle?" Casey said as she pulled herself into the truck, closed the door and put on her seatbelt.

"Yeah, 'cause she's my beauty." He smirked placing the key in the ignition.

Casey laughed amidst her tears and slumped back into the seat as she stared out the window.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that..." She spoke quietly as she fidgeted with her hands in her seat. The smile now replaced with a frown.

"It's all right. You don't have to explain yourself." Layson said as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"I should have at least told him." She mumbled.

"Told him what?"

"That my mother has gone into labour. That's why I need to get home. I need to be with my family right now and... So does Derek." She sighed.

"He'll find out eventually and as soon as he does I'm sure he'll be racing home just like you are."

"I don't even know if I can face him again... I humiliated myself back there." Casey groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sure you two will work things out. You're not only stepsiblings but best friends as well." Lasyon smiled reassuringly at her.

Casey didn't reply as she bit down on her lip and turned away to stare out the passenger side window.

* * *

As soon as Layson left the room Derek pulled on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt and immediately dialled home.

"Hi, this is Marti speaking!" His baby sister, whom he missed more than anything, answered the phone.

"Hey, Smarti! Is everything all right there?" Derek asked anxiously.

"Smerek! I'm going to be a big sister just like Casey and Lizzie!" Marti exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I know and you'll be a great big sister."

"Are you and Casey coming to see the new baby?"

"When it comes we will. Is everyone all right at home, Smarts?"

"Everything is great! Edwin, Lizzie and I are just waiting for the news."

"I didn't know you liked watching the news...?"

"No, Derek, we're waiting to_ hear_ about news from Dad and Nora." Marti chuckled.

"What news? Are Dad and Nora okay? Where are they?"

Marti let out an exaggerated sigh meaning "you idiot", "They're at the hospital, Derek! Didn't Casey tell you? Nora is having the baby! Isn't that exciting?"

Derek's eyes went wide, "Nora's having the baby?!"

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"H... how did this happen?"

"I don't know... I may be ten but I still don't know much about sex and babies..."

Derek shook his head. Hearing his little sister say the "S" word really unnerved his stomach.

"I meant, when did they leave for the hospital?"

"About two hours ago. So are you coming or not?"

"Of course I'm coming. I'll see you soon, Smarti."

"All right, Smerek! But can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure... what is it?"

"Promise me that you will always be_ my_ Smerek and nobody else's?"

Derek smiled, "Of course, Smarti."

"I love you Derek!"

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours."

Derek hung up the phone, packed a quick overnight bag and started to walk out the door when he spotted something familiar sitting in the hall beside his door. It was Casey's overnight bag.

_She must have forgotten it when she ran out of the room. _

Derek grabbed her bag, the guilt flooding back to him from the expression on Casey's face when she'd seen him with that girl. _Why did it affect her so much? I can understand her being angry with me about avoiding her phone calls but why was she so angry about Silvia... or Sophie... or whatever her name was...?_

Derek knew it had been a stupid mistake in asking that girl back to his room. He wasn't thinking clearly and just wanted to get Casey out of his head. He thought being with another girl would help but even when he was kissing her and she was shedding his clothes, all he could think about was how much he'd rather be watching a movie with Casey cuddling up next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder or chest. He had heard the phone ringing and wanted to answer it after the third time but then the girl he was with grabbed it and shut it off before kissing down his neck once again.

Derek locked his bedroom door and carried both his and Casey's bags to his car before climbing inside and starting the engine. He noticed Layson's truck was gone and wondered where he went.

He pulled out his cell and dialled Casey's number but of course she wasn't answering. He then tried Layson's number and still got no answer. He remembered that if Layson was driving then he probably wouldn't answer his phone. He was totally against driving while on the phone or texting, just like Casey.

_What if he is driving Casey to London himself? _Derek thought. _I'll check her dorm just in case._

* * *

"So this is the home Derek Venturi grew up in, huh?" Layson smiled as he parked his truck in front and turned off the ignition.

Casey sat up in her seat and stared out the window at the house she'd detested the first few months living in. Now as she stared at it a new emotion swelled up inside. It was family and she missed it.

"So are you getting out or are you just going to sit there all night gazing at it?"

Casey turned with a weary smile and shook her head, "Sorry. This place just holds a lot of memories..."

"That's all right. Take your time. You've had a rough night."

Casey touched Layson's arm and smiled at him, "Thanks for taking me."

"Like I said, it's no problem." Layson replied staring at her hand on his arm.

Casey removed it and looked away with red cheeks. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes for another round but didn't want Layson to see her crying again.

"Casey... I know it's none of my business... but whatever Derek did tonight... I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you... at least not intentionally..."

"I am not crying because of Derek," Casey sniffed. "I'm crying because of me."

"Oh..."

"Has Derek said anything about me to you?" Casey looked at him with questioning tear filled eyes.

Layson averted his gaze to look out the front windshield at the dark neighbourhood surrounding them.

"I... well... not really..."

Casey touched his arm again, this time a little more aggressively, "What has he said about me? I need to know, Layson."

"It's not my place to tell you." Layson sighed.

"Do you at least know why he has been avoiding me for the last few weeks?" Casey asked, not letting go of his arm.

Layson shook his head, "No... but he's a fool to have done so."

Casey smiled. Layson really was a great guy. _I mean, what other guy would drive for three hours on a school night to take a girl he hardly knew home to see her mother who was in labour? Not many that's for sure... Maybe I should just get over Derek and move on... He obviously doesn't feel the same way about me considering what he was about to do tonight before I interrupted... and Layson is perfect for me..._

Before Casey knew what she was doing, she had leaned forward and captured Layson's lips with hers. It had lasted only a few seconds before Layson pulled away with a shocked expression on his face.

"Casey... I... W... what was that for?" He stuttered out with wide eyes.

"I... you didn't like it?" Casey asked with a hurt expression.

"No... I... It was nice but..."

"But you don't like me in that way..." Casey's cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"No... I do like you... I like you a lot actually... but I... I can't do this." He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because Derek is my friend."

"I've dated a friend of Derek's before..."

"This... this is different..."

"How is it different?"

Layson groaned as he ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair in frustration, "Look, Casey," he raised his voice as he stared into her eyes, "you and I both know that the only reason you kissed me was because you don't want to admit that you like him."

"Like who?" Casey tried to play dumb but she knew Layson could see right through her.

"You know who, Casey, and I am going to give you some advice... Don't give up."

"But he doesn't..."

"Just don't give up."

"I don't even know if what I was feeling before was actually real..." Casey sighed.

"Maybe Derek is just as confused as you..."

Casey looked at Layson with a raised brow, "Is there something you're not telling me, Layson?"

Layson opened his mouth to reply but his phone started vibrating from inside his pocket. He remembered someone trying to call him earlier but he couldn't answer it while driving so he ignored it. Maybe that person was trying to call back.

"Hello?" Layson answered the phone.

"Where did you go? Is Casey with you?" It was Derek and he did not sound pleased.

"Dude, just calm down."

Casey looked at him with questioning eyes, already guessing who it was.

"Is Casey with you?" Derek seethed.

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I drove her to London. She was in no condition to..."

"_I_ could have driven her!" Derek snapped.

"She didn't want to go with you."

He was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Is she still there... in the truck with you?" His voice was quieter now.

"Yes."

"Let me speak to her."

"I don't think right now is the time, Derek."

"You like her don't you?" Derek demanded.

Layson glanced over at Casey who was staring out the window trying to hold back the tears again. He felt guilty for the way he was feeling about her and he felt even worse from the kiss he'd just shared with her. How could he not like her? She was gorgeous, talented, smart, and they had so much in common. _But she likes Derek and Derek likes her. _

"You know about your stepmother right?" Layson changed the subject, turning his gaze away from the girl he knew he couldn't have.

"Yes, I am halfway there now."

"Don't do anything stupid when you get here, Derek." Layson said and the hung up the phone before his roommate could say anything else.

"So he's on his way then?" Casey asked still staring out the window at her parent's house.

"He's halfway here."

Casey nodded and turned to look at him, "I don't suppose you want to come in for a bit?"

"I'd love to, Casey, but I should really get back. I have an early class in the morning."

"Well... thanks again for driving me here. And I'm sorry about..."

"There's no need to apologise," he shook his head. "I just hope everything works out for you guys."

Casey leaned forward and kissed Layson's cheek.

"Bye, Layson." She smiled as she opened the door.

"See ya, Casey." Layson smiled back, but on the inside he was frowning, as he watched her leave the vehicle and walk up to the house.

_Maybe in another life you could have been mine. _He thought as he started up the truck, once she was inside, and quickly drove off without another glance behind.

* * *

"Casey!" A very enthused ten-year-old girl exclaimed as she came running down the stairs and into her oldest step-sister's arms. "I'm going to be a big sister just like you and Lizzie!"

"Hey, Marti!" Casey smiled as she hugged her stepsister. "Why aren't you in bed? It's after midnight."

Marti rolled her eyes as she pulled away, "You can't seriously expect me to sleep at a time like his?"

Casey sighed, "I guess not. Where are Ed and Lizzie?" She asked as she stood up and took off her shoes and coat.

"Upstairs." Marti shrugged. She walked to the door and opened it up. "Casey, where's Derek? I don't see the Prince outside."

Casey sighed, "Um... he'll be along shortly. We didn't come together."

"Then how did you get here?" Marti asked closing the door with a frown.

"A friend dropped me off."

"Marti, I told you to put on some pyjamas!" Lizzie's voice called from upstairs.

Casey looked up to her see her almost sixteen-year-old sister standing at the top of the stairs. Lizzie noticed her and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Casey, when did you get here?" Lizzie asked as she hurried down the stairs to give her sister a hug.

"Just now." Casey replied embracing her.

"And where is Derek?"

"Casey and Derek didn't come together. Some friend dropped her off." Marti answered for her.

"What friend?" Lizzie asked. "I thought you didn't like any of the girls in your dorm..."

"It's not a friend from my dorm."

"Why didn't you and Derek come together?" Lizzie asked, sensing something was wrong.

"He was busy. I'm sure he called though, right?"

"Yes but he didn't tell me you were coming separately." Marti said with crossed arms. "Are you two fighting?"

"Um... Marti, I think you should be getting to bed." Casey said, not wanting to answer her stepsister's question.

"Not until Smerek gets here!" Marti stomped her foot.

"Derek is still an hour away. You can see him in the morning."

"But I can't wait that long! We haven't seen you two since Christmas!" Marti shouted.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Edwin appeared from the upstairs as well. He smiled when he saw Casey standing there. "Hey, Casey, long time no see."

"Hi, Edwin." Casey said as she hugged her younger stepbrother. "Do you mind taking Marti upstairs to get ready for bed?"

"I am not six-years-old anymore! I can get ready for bed myself!" Marti snapped.

"Umm... I'm just going to get back to my video games." Edwin said and dashed back up the stairs.

"Marti, enough shouting," Lizzie said as she bent down to eye level with her little sister. "If you go upstairs and get your pyjamas on I will let you stay up until Derek gets here but only if you behave and wait quietly in your room."

"Ok, Lizzie! Thanks!" Marti beamed as she ran up the stairs.

Casey felt a tinge of jealousy at the way Lizzie knew how to handle Marti so well. "You really are a great big sister." Casey said as she smiled at Lizzie.

"I learned from the best." Lizzie smiled back.

"Awe, thanks, Liz." Casey pulled her sister into another hug.

"So... is everything all right?" Lizzie asked, eyeing Casey suspiciously.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you haven't called much in the past month... and you avoided answering Marti's question about you and Derek fighting... Is it true?"

Casey avoided Lizzie's eyes. There was no holding one over that kid. She knew Casey better than Casey knew herself sometimes and she definitely knew when something was bothering her.

"I'm sorry, Liz... any other time I would want to talk to you about it... but... right now I think I just want to go to bed."

"Oh." Lizzie looked hurt. "All right, well the guest room is still in the basement."

"Thanks." Casey smiled. "Oh, and you let mom know I was coming right?"

"I thought you could just surprise her in the morning when we go to the hospital."

Casey nodded, "Sure, sounds like fun." She said as she started walking towards the basement. "Good night, Lizzie."

"Night, Casey."

* * *

Derek parked the Prince in the driveway of his old home and quietly made his way into the house. He and Casey still kept their old keys for when they visited, so he unlocked the door and walked inside, hoping everyone was already in bed. He set his bag next to the couch, knowing that was where he would be sleeping and tiptoed across to the kitchen with Casey's bag still in hand.

Once Derek made it down the basement stairs and stood in front of the closed bedroom door, he couldn't decide whether to just walk in, knock, or leave her bag right there where she could find it in the morning.

_What if she's still awake...? Should I talk to her...? _

Derek let out a deep breath and knocked softly on the door.

"Case... It's... um... me, Derek..." He whispered. "I have your bag that you... uh... left at my dorm..."

There was no reply. He knew she was either sleeping or ignoring him.

Derek let out a heavy sigh, "All right... well... I guess you're probably sleeping, so I'll... I'll leave it here for you." He hesitated as he set the bag down. "Good... um... goodnight, Casey." Derek whispered sadly before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

* * *

Casey felt a tear fall from her eye and land on the pillow beneath her head. She was awake and she'd heard Derek outside her door but she couldn't force herself to say anything to him. She didn't want to face him right now. She was still humiliated by her own feelings and the way she had reacted in front of him. All she wanted was to fall asleep and forget this night had ever happened. Forget that she'd walked in on Derek with another girl, kissed Layson, and that she'd ever had feelings for her stepbrother to begin with.

* * *

**Please, please, please don't stone me!!! I hope you were at least a little satisfied with the chapter even though it was kind of a sucky chapter... Sigh. You have no idea how hard it was writing this one. I had to revise and rewrite so many times... I wanted to continue it but it was getting too long and another idea came to me on how I would write the fight scene... So please just put down the stones for now and trust me on this one... I have a plan. **

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you will still review and read. I am so glad you like this story. I actually really like this story as well and love writing it. You guys are Awesome!! Please keep up with the Awesome reviews!! The longer the better!! =D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews!! You guys are Awesome!! You always make me feel so warm and happy inside. =D I am so relieved that no one was upset with me for changing my mind about the last chapter. Thanks for being so kind. **

**Ok so... this chapter is Super long! I got a little carried away with writing. Haha. But you finally find out why Derek got kicked out of his dorm and ends up at Casey's front door. **

**The triple _f's _mean that Derek is having a flashback. I didn't want to confuse people, so I put those there just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own streamers, laptops, or facebook but I do enjoy them all very much.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Present Day**

"Ca-see! Ca-see!" Little Joshua shouted as he ran towards his oldest sister with a huge smile upon his face. His blue eyes were shimmering with excitement. He still couldn't pronounce her name properly but she didn't mind. It was adorable.

Casey scooped her baby brother up into her arms and held him tight, "Hey, Joshy! Happy Birthday!"

"Casey, you made it!" Nora exclaimed as she ran from the kitchen looking tired and worn out but excited to see her daughter nonetheless.

Casey kissed Joshua's cheek before setting him down and ruffling his shaggy brown hair. She laughed as Josh went straight towards the stairs and started climbing up yelling, "Ca-see! Yay! Ca-see!"

"He's going to round up the troops for you." Nora chuckled.

"He can sure climb those stairs. He's like a monkey." Casey marveled as her half brother landed at the top step and disappeared around the corner still yelling out her name.

Nora sighed with a smile, "That kid is _all_ boy."

"Well what do you expect when he's part Venturi?" Casey chuckled. "But don't worry, Mom, we'll teach him to respect women at least."

"Your stepbrothers do respect women, Casey."

"But not their feelings." Casey mumbled under her breath so that her mother couldn't hear.

"Speaking of Venturi boys, have you seen Derek around campus at all?" Nora asked as she started walking back towards the kitchen.

"Um... well..."

"Casey!"

Casey turned around to see Marti rushing down the stairs to greet her.

"I take it Josh found you?" Casey laughed as Marti enveloped her in a huge hug.

"He found us too." Lizzie smiled as she came down the stairs with Joshua in her arms and Edwin right behind her.

Casey couldn't believe how much her siblings had grown since the last time she'd seen them. Lizzie and Edwin were both going to be eighteen, Marti was twelve and already growing in the chest and Josh was now two. Ever since she started her job at the hospital she didn't get much time off to visit the family anymore. The last time she'd seen them was Christmas, which was two months ago now. Even then she'd only visited for a few hours because Derek would be arriving and she didn't want to see him.

"Casey, guess what?" Marti asked with a huge grin spread across her face.

"What?" Casey smiled, trying not to let her mind drift back to Derek and what he'd done, again.

"Derek finally called and he said he would come for Josh's birthday!"

"WHAT?!" Casey's jaw dropped. "Derek is coming here? When? When did you speak to him?"

"Marti, why didn't you tell me you spoke to Derek?" Nora frowned at her stepdaughter with her hands on her hips.

"He wanted it to be a surprise, which I kind of just ruined... Oops."

"B-but does he know that I will be here too?" Casey asked incredulously.

Marti shook her head, "I didn't tell him because I thought you would cancel for work just like you did for my birthday."

Casey brought her hand up to her suddenly pounding head and closed her eyes.

"You're not going to leave now, are you Casey?" Marti asked. "I... I just wanted to see you two together again. I can't stand the two of you fighting anymore."

Casey shook her head, "I'm sorry, Marti, but you... you just don't understand..."

"So then explain to me. Why do you and Derek hate each other so much? Why?"

"I... I don't hate him..."

Casey felt a hand rest on her shoulder and knew it was her mother's, "Casey, why do you refuse to tell us what happened between you two? We just want to know and not because we're nosy but because we care about you, you and Derek. We're all family after all."

Casey groaned, "See that's just it! We're family! That's the problem!" Casey snapped as she pulled away from her mother's touch.

"Casey... I... I don't understand..."

"And you never will, so just let it be. Please?" Casey begged with tears in her eyes.

"You're leaving now aren't you?" Marti asked with tears in her eyes as well.

Casey shook her head, "No. I promised I would be here for Josh's birthday."

"But what about Derek?"

"That's Derek's problem."

* * *

Derek parked his car in front of his family's house and turned off the ignition. He was about to get out and walk inside when he noticed a familiar car parked in front of him.

_Casey? It can't be... Marti told me she wasn't coming..._

_**f f f**_

Derek remembered his phone call with Marti the other day. Since he couldn't live with Casey anymore Derek had moved into a cheap motel just outside of campus. It was dirty, the TV didn't work and the room had a rotten odour emanating from it, but it was the only thing he could afford right now and he preferred the stink rather than confronting Casey about his feelings and having her reject him. He hated leaving her again without a real explanation for his actions but he was afraid. Derek Venturi was actually afraid, I know, it's crazy but true.

Derek had been sitting on the very uncomfortable motel room bed staring at the phone, contemplating whether he should call home or not. He knew they were expecting him that weekend for Josh's birthday but they were expecting Casey as well... He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. He hadn't talked to his family in over a month now, all because he was afraid to tell them he got kicked out of his dorm room for causing a fight.

_I have to do it. I promised Casey I would call home and Marti is counting on me to. _

Derek picked up the phone and dialed his family's house number.

"Hello? Derek? Please be Derek?" Marti's voice begged on the other line.

"Hey, Smarti, have you been waiting for me to call all this time?"

"Smerek, it is you!" Marti cried with excitement. "Of course I have been waiting for your call! I thought something had happened to you! Where have you been?"

"Uh... it's a long story, Smarti... but I am really sorry for worrying you."

"You better be!"

Derek chuckled, "I am."

"Are you coming home this weekend? Please tell me you are! I miss you so much, we all do!"

"Is... um... Is Casey going to be there?"

"You two are seriously still not talking to each other?" She did not sound amused.

"It's complicated..."

"That's what you always say! Why can't you just tell me what happened between you two? I think I am old enough to understand, Derek."

"Trust me, Smarts, its better that you don't know."

"Derek..." Marti sighed on the other line.

"Just tell me, is Casey going to be there or not?"

"I don't know... Probably not. She didn't show up for my birthday because of work, so the same thing will most likely happen again. It seems that all Casey ever cares about anymore is work and school."

"She's got a lot on her plate."

"Are you defending her?" Marti was surprised. "I thought you hated her?"

"I don't hate her, Marti... I just..." Derek sighed and hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Look, I'll probably show up tomorrow... for a bit at least..."

"Yes!" Marti shrieked with excitement.

"But don't tell anyone, ok? I want it to be a surprise."

"You promise you'll be here?"

Derek scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, Smarti, I promise. I will see you tomorrow around noon, all right."

"Marti, who are you talking to on the phone?" George's voice asked in the background.

"Don't tell him it's me!" Derek whispered harshly.

"Uh... um... I'm talking to... Dimi." Marti answered her father.

"I'll let you go now. Love ya kiddo." Derek smiled.

"I love you to." Marti whispered before raising her voice a little louder and saying, "Bye, Dimi, you doofus!" And then the line was silent as she hung up.

_**f f f**_

Derek stared at the car in front of him, knowing full well that it was Casey's. He slammed his fists down on the steering wheel in frustration. _There is no escaping her! _He groaned as he let his head fall to rest in his hands. There was no way he could turn back now; he'd driven three hours just to be here because he promised Marti, and because he did miss his family too. He couldn't let them down.

_I'll just ignore Casey and pretend nothing had happened between us this last month. She'll be so angry with me for leaving in the first place that there is no way she'll confront me in front of everyone... but there's no stopping her from murdering me while we're alone... _Derek sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. _Man up, Venturi! Maybe it's about time you told her and just got it over with... She deserves to know the truth after all that you have put her through..._

Derek glanced in the rear-view mirror at himself and quickly fixed his hair as he grabbed his keys, his bag, and his courage (which he really needed), and opened the door of The Prince.

_Here goes... _He took a deep breath as he walked up to the front door and walked inside.

* * *

Casey was upstairs in Lizzie's room lying on top of her younger sister's bed with her nose in a book. After Joshua was born, Marti broke another bed from jumping on it with her friends, so George and Nora bought her a bunk bed. That way she couldn't jump on it anymore. So now that Derek was coming and Casey refused to share the guest room with him, Lizzie said she'd sleep in Marti's room and Casey could have her room while Derek slept in the basement.

Even though Casey's eyes were focused on the page in front of her, her mind was focused somewhere else entirely. She knew Derek would be arriving any minute now and she had no idea what to do with herself. Her last memory of him still sent shivers down her spine, but in a pleasuring way, and she couldn't stop the thoughts of him kissing down her neck and shoulder from entering her mind. She just wished that it had been real and not an accident on Derek's part.

_How could he not realize it was me sleeping beside him? _Casey wondered.

She still wasn't sure how she was going to confront him when she saw him downstairs. Should she just ignore his presence and act like he hadn't been living with her for the last month or so? And what about the family? They were all sick of Derek and Casey fighting... What Marti had said really affected Casey. She felt guilty for lying to the family for the past two years... but she knew that they wouldn't understand the relationship she had with Derek and why she'd stopped talking to him so long ago. They never would.

"Ca-see, Dek here! Dek here!" Joshua shouted as he burst through Lizzie's door with a big grin on his face.

"Ok, Josh, I'll be down soon." Casey smiled at her little brother but on the inside she was screaming.

_Derek's here already! What am I going to do?!_

"No, Ca-see come now!" Joshua demanded as his little hand grabbed hers and started trying to pull her off the bed.

Casey groaned, "All right, all right. I'll come see Derek." She knew she couldn't say no to her baby brother. He was just too cute and adorable, so she stood up and let him lead her out the hall and down the stairs.

Casey stopped at the top of the stairs as Joshua let go of her hand and started making his way down them. She saw Derek immediately and her heart dropped to her stomach. He was standing in the living room with Marti in his arms and the rest of the family surrounding him with smiles. He hadn't spotted her yet and she thought of sneaking back upstairs and pretending to sleep but then Joshua started shouting.

* * *

The moment Derek walked inside the house he was tackled to the floor by a very excited Marti and Joshua.

"Smerek, I have missed you so much!" Marti cried as she hugged his chest and wouldn't let go.

"Hi Dek! I miss too!" Josh grinned as he tried shoving Marti over so he could hug his big brother as well.

"I missed the both of you more than anything but could I please get up off the floor?" Derek chuckled as he started pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Sorry." Marti smirked as she stood up and then helped her oldest brother stand as well.

"It's all right." Derek smiled as he pulled her into his arms and ruffled her long dark hair affectionately. "It's good to see you, Smarti."

"Dek! Up, up!" Josh whined as he held out his arms for Derek to pick him up.

"Hey, Joshy, happy birthday buddy!" Derek exclaimed as he scooped his baby brother up into his arms and started twirling him around in circles and making airplane noises.

Derek was setting a laughing Joshua back to the floor when Nora, Lizzie and Edwin all entered from the kitchen at the same time. Josh went running up the stairs while the rest of the family all took turns hugging Derek and swapping stories about their past week but all Derek could focus on was one thing...

_Where is Casey?_

Edwin was in the middle of telling Derek about his new girlfriend, Paige or something like that, when Derek felt Josh tugging on his pant leg.

"Dek, look Ca-see!" Joshua pointed towards the top of the stairs with a triumphant grin.

Derek looked up to see Casey standing there with a frown upon her face and avoiding looking into his eyes. She looked hurt... or maybe angry... He wasn't sure. But he knew that frown was because of him and once again he felt like the world's biggest jerk. Leaving her with just a letter had been a horrible idea, he knew, but it was the only way he could let her down easily without causing another huge fight between them, that or having him suddenly blurt out his feelings and having her feel awkward around him. It was the only option he could think of at the time. Just leave the letter and get out before things get worse.

Everyone was suddenly quiet around him, except for Josh who just kept saying his and Casey's names over and over again. This was the first time he had seen Derek and Casey in the same room together. The rest of the family must have realized the tension in the room as Derek stared up at Casey waiting for her to either walk away or run down there and scream at him. Derek was surprised when Casey started walking calmly down the stairs and stopped directly in front of him. He braced himself for an explosion but she just stood there. Her eyes finally looked up into his and she held out her hand.

"Derek." She nodded her head, pleading him with her eyes to just go along with it.

Derek cleared his throat as he took her soft hand in his, "Um... hey, Spacey." He said, evading his eyes from her gaze and staring at the ground in shame.

"Yay! Ca-see and Dek! Woohoo!" Joshua exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"Does this mean you two are talking again?" Marti asked hopefully.

Derek glanced at Casey but now she was looking away.

"Uh... Yeah... Smarti, we are." Derek forced a smile at his little sister but his eyes stayed on Casey.

"All right then!" Nora clapped her hands together, snapping everyone out of an awkward daze. "Now that everyone is here, besides George who is still shopping for the food, we should get started on the preparations. Lizzie, you can continue to help me with baking the cake, Edwin, you can empty the garbage and clean the living room, Marti, you can you take Josh upstairs for a nap and then finish making the treat bags, and Casey and Derek... do two mind being in charge of decorations?" Nora stared at the two eldest children with pleading eyes.

"Well... I did just drive three hours straight..." Derek started to say but was cut off by Casey.

"Yes, Mom, we will _both _help with the decorations." She glared at Derek.

_I thought she would have jumped at the chance to get away from me... Why hasn't she screamed at me yet? Is she waiting until we're alone...? Yes, that's got to be it... Once we're alone doing the decorations she's going to kill me and bury me outside in the snow where I won't be found till April!_

"Great!" Nora beamed. "The party starts in two hours, so let's get moving people!"

Immediately everyone split up. Marti took a protesting Joshua upstairs while Nora, Edwin and Lizzie disappeared back inside the kitchen with the doors closed, leaving Derek and Casey alone in the living room/dining room.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say that would break the awkward silence between them.

"Case... I... uh..."

Casey held up her hand to silence him and then grabbed a bag of streamers from the table, "I was thinking we could hang a few of these over the banister and the entrance to the kitchen."

Derek nodded his head in understanding. She didn't want to discuss the letter right now.

"Um... yeah... sounds good." He said as he picked up his bag from the floor. "I'm just... uh... going to take this down to the bedroom and I'll be right back up."

"Don't take too long. We have lots of work to do." She said as he started pulling the blue and orange streamers from the bag.

"Yes sir." Derek saluted with a grin.

Casey didn't even scoff at his lame joke or reprimand him for it like she usually would have done; instead she kept her eyes down and focussed on the streamers in her hands.

Derek sighed as he looked away from her and opened the sliding doors leading into the kitchen. Nora, Lizzie and Edwin were all whispering about something and instantly stopped when they realized Derek had entered the room.

"Oh, hey, Derek. Everything all right?" Nora asked as she stirred cake batter in a mixing bowl.

"Yeah, I'm just putting my things in the basement." He shrugged as he walked to the door leading downstairs to the guest room.

"Your father is going to be pleased to see you. There are some things he would like to discuss with you."

"When is he going to be back?"

"He should be here shortly. I sent him out to get hot dogs and chips."

"Can't wait." Derek muttered sarcastically under his breath as he opened the door and went down stairs.

* * *

Casey dropped the streamers from her hands once Derek was out of the room and fell to her knees. She started taking deep breaths in and out... in and out... She was hyperventilating.

_I can't do this! How am I supposed to work with him when I can't even stand to look at him!?! One part of me wants to slap his face really hard and the other part wants to kiss his lips and hold him close! What is wrong with me? _

"Uh... Casey... Are you all right?" Lizzie's voice asked from above her.

_Crap! Now what do I do? I can never lie to Liz, she sees right through me! But I can't tell her the truth..._

"Oh... um, Lizzie... I... uh... was just..."

"I know you and Derek are still fighting. You may have fooled the rest of them but I know you better than that. So tell me, sis, what is really going on because you never hyperventilate over nothing." Lizzie said as she kneeled down next to Casey and looked her in the eyes.

Casey looked away, "I... I can't tell you."

"You never talk to me anymore, Casey. I remember when we used to tell each other everything and I miss that."

A tear fell from Casey's eye as she finally looked at her sister, "I miss it too... but this... it's just too complicated right now..."

"Do you love him?" Lizzie whispered.

Casey's eyes went wide and she wasn't sure if she'd heard right, "What?"

"Do you love him, Casey?" Lizzie stated a little louder this time with a very somber face.

"W... what are you talking about?" Casey stammered.

Lizzie sighed, "Casey... I've known since we first moved in with the Venturis that you and Derek could never be just brother and sister. That's why you two haven't been talking for so long isn't it? You started having feelings for each other but chickened out and instead started ignoring one another."

Casey shook her head, "It's not like that at all."

"It _is_, Casey." Lizzie raised her voice. "So stop trying to deny it because I know when you're lying."

"Liz..."

Lizzie stood up with a frown, "Fine, Casey. I get it. You don't want to talk about it. But do yourself and all of us a favor... Stop running from the truth because you won't be free until you finally admit it to yourself and tell him."

Casey watched with stunned eyes as her younger sister turned around and walked back into the kitchen, closing the doors behind her once again.

_Did Lizzie really just say that to me? _Casey was flabbergasted by the words she'd just heard her little sister say to her. _She'd known all along?! Has it really been that obvious? _

"Hey, are you ready to get decorating?"

Casey jumped at the sound of Derek's voice and hurriedly wiped the tears from her face as she stood up and started fumbling with the streamers once again.

"What were you doing on the floor?" Derek asked as he closed the doors and approached the table.

"I... uh... dropped something." Casey lied.

"All right... well... pass me some streamers so I can start hanging them up."

"I can hang them up. Why don't you start blowing up some balloons?"

"You can blow up balloons. I want to hang the streamers." Derek said as he took a step towards her so that he was looking down on her. "I am taller after all."

Casey took a step back and glowered at him, "Well too bad. You don't always get what you want."

"Hence the term 'What Derek wants, Derek gets'." He smirked.

For some reason Casey became furious when Derek said that to her and scowled, "Oh really? So what _do_ you want then, _Derek_?" Casey growled as she advanced him menacingly. "Do you want to just use me all the time and then leave me in the gutter when you're finished messing with my feelings?!"

Derek's eyes widened when he realized Casey was really angry with him.

"Whoa... Case... I'm guessing this isn't about the streamers anymore..." Derek said with his hands raised.

"You think?" She snapped.

"Casey... just let me explain... I know you're upset about the letter..."

Casey groaned with fists clenched at her sides, "It's not just about the letter, Derek! It's about everything! What happened two years ago, what happened a week ago... EVERYTHING!" She yelled with piercing blue eyes, now glistening with tears.

"Casey... I..."

"What's going on in here?" Nora's voice interrupted as she poked her head through the kitchen doors with raised brows.

"Food delivery!" George's voice shouted as he entered through the front door with grocery bags in his hands. He smiled when he saw Casey and Derek standing there, not noticing their red faces and Casey's tears. "Hey, the whole family is together again!" He exclaimed with joy.

Casey groaned out in frustration and ran up the stairs before anyone could say anything else.

"What did I say?" George looked at his wife in confusion.

* * *

Derek let out a long awaited sigh as he sat down in his recliner and pulled the leaver for the foot rest to pop up. The last kid from Josh's party had just walked out the door with his parents, freaking out because he didn't want to leave. Derek rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. His head felt like a stampede was running through it from all the crying, and screaming, and yelling due to seven of Josh's day care friends, all four-years-old and under, who had been invited to the birthday party. He loved kids but three hours of them all wanting airplane rides and crying if they didn't get a big piece of cake would drive any man insane.

"Thank you so much, Derek, for helping with the kids today." George said as he sat down on the couch next to Derek's chair. He put his feet up on the coffee table and let out a similar sigh to what Derek had just breathed out.

"Yeah, no problem. Anything for Josh." Derek smiled.

Joshua had fallen asleep in his high chair after stuffing his face with cake and getting it all over himself. The family made sure to take plenty of pictures before Nora woke him up to give him a thorough cleaning in the bathtub.

"So... do you want to talk about it?" George asked as he stared straight ahead.

"Talk about what?"

"Well... how about the fact that you and Casey are actually here together for the first time in two years but are still not talking..."

After Casey's outburst earlier, Nora had followed her up the stairs and tried to talk to her with no such luck. Casey of course didn't finish helping with the decorations, so Derek had to do them all by himself while she sulked up in her room. He wanted to go up and talk to her but he couldn't do it with everyone watching him. If he was going to talk to her he would wait till night when everyone was asleep.

Casey did attend the party, however, but not once did she even look his way. She kept to her side and he kept to his. They both helped watch the children and played games with them, along with the rest of the family, but they didn't dare speak to each other, afraid that it would only lead to further yelling, more on Casey's part than his. Now Casey was in the kitchen helping her mother clean and probably getting asked the same question as well.

"I'd rather not talk about that, if you don't mind." Derek said as he continued rubbing his temples, trying to ease the throbbing pain.

"All right... You're an adult now so I will give you some privacy on some matters... but how about you tell me why you haven't called in a while? Does it have anything to do with you getting kicked out of your dorm by any chance?" George frowned at his eldest son.

Derek cursed under his breath. _How'd he find out?_

"Your dorm administrator called a week after it happened and I have been trying to reach you ever since. Where have you been and what happened to your phone?"

"I... uh... lost my phone a week before that happened..." Derek rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding his father's questioning gaze.

"So where have you been staying then for the past month?"

"With... um... a friend." He sort of told the truth.

"Which friend?"

"Does it really matter?"

George sighed, "Derek, why didn't you call me when it happened? I could have helped you out."

"Because... I just... I knew you'd be angry with me."

"They said your coach even threatened to suspend you from the hockey team as well, you're lucky he only gave you a warning."

Derek groaned inwardly, "I know, Dad."

"So tell me... What exactly pushed you to get in a physical fight with your roommate anyway? I thought the two of you were friends?"

"We were."

"Then what happened?"

Derek clenched his teeth, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Derek, you didn't call home for a whole month, we were all worried sick about you. We even called Casey a few times wondering if she had seen you, hoping that you weren't dead in the street somewhere, so I think you at least owe me an explanation!" George raised his voice.

Derek slammed the foot rest closed and stood up from his chair with a red face, "I don't owe you anything, so just mind your own damn business!"

George's jaw dropped. Derek had never talked back to his father that way and almost felt sorry for it by the hurt look on his dad's face, but it was too late now.

Without another word Derek stormed out the front door, got into the Prince and sped out of the driveway.

As Derek drove down the London streets he started thinking about the night that led to him being kicked out of his dorm and ending up at Casey's place after not talking to her for two years.

_**f f f**_

Derek had just finished a grueling hockey practice as he opened his dorm room door, dropped his gear on the ground and fell on to his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, D, tough day?" His roommate and close friend at Queens University asked from where he sat at his desk typing away on his laptop.

"You have no idea. I don't even think I have enough strength to get up and find something to eat." Derek groaned.

"I could go get something for you if you want, since I'm such a good friend and all." Layson said with sarcasm.

"You're a pansy." Derek smirked. "But since you offered... I'll have a turkey sandwich with cheddar cheese, mayo, and lettuce, but hold the tomatoes."

Layson rolled his eyes, "Anything you say, boss."

"And while you're at it make something for yourself. You're getting a little on the thin side, Lays (Lace)."

"Thanks for thinking of me, Derek." Layson shook his head as closed his laptop and got up from his desk chair.

"No problem." Derek grinned as he threw off his sweaty shirt and reclined against his pillows.

"Be back in a few. Don't touch my stuff." Layson ordered as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Derek sat back for a few minutes trying not to think about hockey practise and the game coming up in a few days. He just wanted to relax. The coach had been pushing them extra hard and since Derek was now Captain of the team the coach pushed him the most.

Derek felt his stomach growl and hoped Layson wouldn't be too long with the food. He was starving. He was about to grab his own laptop and turn it on when a beep kind of sound came from his roommate's computer.

_He must have just closed it instead of turning it off. _Derek thought as he ignored it and reached for his bag down by his bed where his laptop was. The beep sound went off again and Derek groaned. Realizing Layson was probably on facebook and forgot to log off before he left, so someone was trying to talk to him.

_I wonder what's so important that this person can't wait... _Derek pondered as he sat up. A grin spread across his face when he thought of a good prank to pull on his friend. _Why don't I go see... and maybe chat a little with whoever it is... They won't know it's not Layson they're speaking to... _Derek chuckled as he stood up and walked over to his roommate's desk and sat down.

Derek opened the laptop, the light from the screen illuminating the dim bedroom, and clicked on the tab that said Layson had a message from someone named Justice Bender.

_**Hey, Layson, how is everything at Uni? You still with that obnoxious roommate you've been complaining about? **_

_**What's his name...? Derk something...?**_

Derek's eyes widened. Was this Justice person talking about him?

_**You there, Layson? **_The person typed again as the computer beeped a third time.

**Yeah, I'm here. You mean Derek Venturi? **Derek replied.

_**Yeah, is he still moping about over that girl he likes? What was she his sister or something?**_

**His STEP sister. **Derek corrected as his face started to turn red with anger.

_What gives Layson the right to talk about me with this stranger? _

_**Whatever. Same diff. It's still pretty disgusting if you ask me. You should just forget about him and date her yourself.**_

**Why would I do that? Derek is my friend.**

_**Lol! You mean, he used to be your friend until he stole the girl you liked. **_

_What?! Layson liked Casey?!_

_**You're a fool to not go after her. Especially after she kissed you.**_

Derek's face paled as he stared at the words sprawled across the screen. _Casey kissed Layson?! When?! _

"Hey, you asked for extra tomatoes right?" Layson walked in the room with two plates of sandwiches in his hands and a smirk on his face. The smirk was replaced with a frown when he saw Derek sitting at his computer. "Uh... dude, don't you have your own computer to check facebook with?" He asked as he set the sandwiches down and approached his roommate.

Derek had a fiery glare directed at Layson as his hands balled into fists, "Did you kiss Casey?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

Layson's eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks, "W... where did you hear that?"

"I've been having a little chat with Justice here and he said you liked Casey and that she kissed you. Is it true?"

"I... uh... W-what gives you the right to go on my computer and talk to my friends?" Layson tried to keep it cool but he could tell Derek was fuming with rage right now.

"I thought I'd play a little practical joke on my _friend _but then I realized this loser was talking about _me_, your obnoxious roommate!" Derek raised his voice and stood up to eye level with Layson.

Layson stepped back as he put up his hands in defense, "Look, D, you don't understand..."

"Oh, I understand perfectly! You've had a crush on Casey this whole time and pretended to be my friend only to stab me in the back!" Derek shouted. "You knew how I felt about her, Lays!"

"Derek, just let me explain..."

"I want the truth right now!" Derek bellowed loud enough that the guys in the rooms next door probably heard him. "Do you like Casey and did you kiss her?"

Layson dropped his head as he stared down at the ground, "Yes... but I would never go after her, believe me. When she kissed me the night I took her home, I told her we couldn't be together, D. I knew how you felt about her and I refused to betray your trust."

"Well Justice here says differently." Derek said as he pointed to the computer. "You had no right talking about _my_ life with your friends! The relationship I have with Casey is none of your business!"

Layson scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "What _relationship_, Derek? From what I recall you ruined any chance of that ever happening with Casey because you chickened out."

Derek got up in Layson's face again as he glared down at him, "Don't talk about her like you know her! You know nothing about her, so stay out of my business!"

Layson glared right back at Derek, "I know that you _hurt_ her! She called me after your fight that day bawling her eyes out because of the things you said to her! If you really _cared_ about Casey then you wouldn't have spoken to her that way! Now because of what you said, you haven't spoken to each other in two years! So stop trying to blame your problems on me! It's not my fault you fell for your sister but you're too ashamed to admit it!"

"Hey, everything all right in here?" One of the guys from the room next door poked his head into their room.

"STEP-SISTER!" Derek cried.

He couldn't take it anymore, the anger welled up inside of him and before he knew what he was doing he had tackled Layson to the floor and started punching him in the face.

"Whoa!" The guy from next door exclaimed.

Soon a bunch of other guys from the dorm had heard the commotion and started piling into the room as Derek and Layson went at it.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Some guys started chanting with fists in the air.

"Someone stop them!" One guy shouted with concern.

Derek punched Layson in the jaw for the third time and Layson tried to shove him off of him.

"You had no right talking to her!" Derek yelled.

Layson's lip started bleeding as he tried to speak, "If you cared about her so much you would tell her how you feel instead of taking it out on me!"

Derek gripped his roommate's collar as he scowled in his face, "This is none of your business!"

"What would she think of you now, _D_? Isn't Casey against violence?"

Derek growled and was about to punch Layson again when someone grabbed him by the arms and stared hauling him off of his ex-friend/roommate.

Derek struggled against the three guys holding him back

"Let me go!"

"That is enough, Mr. Venturi!" The dorm administrator, Gary Pierce, ordered as he stepped inside the room with a disappointed look upon his face. He was a tall man with short cropped blonde hair and huge muscles. Rumor was that he used to wrestle in the WWE until he suffered an injury in his left shoulder and couldn't wrestle anymore.

"Tell them to let me go!" Derek grumbled as he continued to squirm in his dorm mate's grips.

"Not until you explain to me why you decided to suddenly start attacking Mr. Cooper?" Gary glared at Derek as he gestured to Layson who was being helped up by two other guys from the dorm. His nose and lip were bleeding pretty badly.

Derek looked away from the sight with guilt slowly rising in his chest and glared right back at Gary Pierce, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I see..." Gary nodded with a frown. He turned to the guys helping Layson and spoke. "Take him to the medical station in the next building. Hopefully someone is still there to treat his wounds."

The two guys nodded as they began to walk away with Layson in-between them.

"Everyone out _now_!" Gary shouted to the rest of the dorm that were still standing around whispering to each other about what they had just witnessed.

A few guys grumbled and complained as they all started heading out the door and back to their own rooms. This fight would be all over campus by tomorrow.

"Mr. Henderson, Mr. Truplan, you guys can let Mr. Venturi go and head back to your separate rooms as well." Gary nodded to the two guys still holding on to Derek.

Once the guys had let go of him and left the room, Gary started pacing back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Now... would you like to try again at explaining to me what exactly happened in here?" He said as he looked at Derek with a stern expression.

"Layson couldn't stay out of my business." Derek shrugged as he examined the blood from Layson's face smeared on his knuckles.

"So you decided to just beat him up?"

Derek nodded, "He pissed me off, so yeah."

Gary stopped pacing and looked Derek in the eye with a raised brow, "I thought the two of you were friends?"

"Not anymore."

Gary sighed as he shook his head, "You know I can't allow you to stay in my dorm anymore, right? I told you punks on day one here at college that I do not tolerate fights of any kind."

Derek didn't reply as he stared at the ground.

"And I am going to have to tell your hockey coach about this little incident as well. You're the team Captain, I hear, hopefully you'll be able to keep that title."

Derek frowned.

"I want you out of here tonight. You can come back for your things once you find a place to stay, and I don't want you coming anywhere near Mr. Cooper again. You got it?"

Derek nodded and then looked up, "Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

"That's your problem not mine. You should have thought of that before you decided to beat up your roommate. Now get dressed and get out." Gary said as he scowled once more at Derek and then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Derek quickly threw on a t-shirt and left the dorm without another glance back. He was so angry that he'd forgotten to grab his jacket or his car keys, or any of his belongings that he might need for the night. He knelt down and washed the blood from his hands in a pile of cold snow and then stuffed them in his pockets as he walked down a campus street, freezing his butt off and trying to think of a place he could go.

His mind wandered to what Layson had said to him before Derek lost control and attacked him. _He was right. _Derek frowned. _It is my fault that Casey hates me and that we haven't talked in two years. I can't stand it anymore! I was a huge jerk and I didn't mean any of those things I said to her... but she believed me...and I made her cry. _Derek was surprised when he felt a tear fall from his eye and roll down his cheek. He missed Casey and couldn't stand not talking to her for this long. _I have to see her. She has her own place... Maybe I could convince her to let me in for a bit... Just to warm up at least and to maybe try and explain myself to her... _Derek took a deep breath as he turned in the direction he knew Casey's place was. He couldn't believe he was doing this but he realized it was now or never. _Besides, there's no way she can say no to me when she sees how cold and desperate I am... At least I hope..._

And that's what led Derek to Casey's house that night where he spilt the tea on his lap in order to get out of talking to her and ended up living with her, realizing he loved her, and then screwing things up all over again.

* * *

**I told you that was a long one but I hope you enjoyed it and that I get more wonderful reviews from you amazing readers! And I am sorry for having Layson get beat up by Derek. I really liked Layson's character too but it just had to happen. You might see Layson again in the near future...**

**It's kind of funny how they were celebrating Joshua's 2nd birthday because I will also be celebrating a 2nd birthday for my nephew, who calls me Dauntie instead of Auntie, this weekend. Joshua's character was a bit inspired by my nephew. Woo hoo for cute and adorable babies!!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok... so I know it's been way too long since I last updated but 1: I have been really busy. 2: I had writers block. 3: My internet stopped working for a while and I just got it back. Please forgive me?**

**Here is the reason behind the whole 2 year not talking thing... I hope it's good... Like I said I had a bit of writers block, so I don't know if this chapter is that great... It probably could have been better... But I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the invention of French toast... I don't even know if the French really do... But I do really enjoy eating it. YUM!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Two Years Ago**

"Casey, wake up!"

Casey groaned when she felt someone jumping on the bed beside her. She tried to open her eyes but failed.

"Casey, Nora had the baby!"

Casey's eyes shot open as she sat up and stared into the face of her younger stepsister.

"When?" Casey asked with wide eyes.

"Umm... I think my dad said around three this morning..."

"Did he say what she had?"

Marti shook her head with a frown, "He said we'll have to wait and see when we go visit. So we should leave now!" Marti exclaimed as she started jumping up and down again. "I can't wait to see what my new baby sibling is!"

"What time is it anyway?" Casey asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes with a yawn.

"It's six something." Marti shrugged.

Casey groaned as she fell back on her pillow, "Marti, visiting hours don't start till around nine. Go back to bed."

"But I'm already awake." Marti whined. "Can you make me some French toast like you used to, Casey? Please?" Marti begged, making the puppy dog face that nobody who had a heart could resist.

Casey sighed, "All right, Marti. Just let me get dressed first."

"Thank you, Casey!" Marti cried with excitement as she gave her a big hug and bounced off the bed. "Oh!" She said as he turned back around before heading out the door. "I found your bag outside the door and brought it in for you. I don't remember you coming in with a bag last night though, so where did it come from?" Marti asked with a quirked brow.

Memories from the night before came flooding back all at once and Casey had to fight back the tears as she answered her little stepsister, "Um... Derek must have brought it for me."

"That was very nice of him."

Casey didn't reply as she slowly stood up and watched Marti run out of the room.

Once she was sure Marti was gone, Casey sat back down and let her head fall into her hands with a sob.

_How am I supposed to face him now? He's right upstairs..._

Casey got up and walked into the bathroom just outside the bedroom and stared into the mirror. She looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying all night and not getting enough sleep, her hair was dishevelled, and because she didn't have her bag she'd had to sleep in the clothes she wore yesterday, which she hated doing because it made her feel dirty.

_Marti won't mind if I have a quick shower. _She thought as she walked back into the room to grab a change of clothes from her bag. _A shower might help ease away all the tension and make me a feel a little better for when I have to go upstairs and face_ him_... at least I hope..._

* * *

"Smerek, get up! I have been calling you for a half an hour now!"

"Marti, you know not to wake me up this early." Derek complained as he covered his face with his arm and tried to go back to sleep.

"But Casey's going to make breakfast and then we're going to the hospital."

Derek moved his arm and opened his eyes to look up at his little sister standing over him.

"Casey's up?"

"Yes, I think she's just getting out of the shower right now. I'm going to go wake Lizzie and Edwin." She said and then made her way up the stairs.

Derek groaned as he stretched out his arms and legs. His head was pounding from the lack of sleep he'd received last night. All he could think about was Casey. He knew he'd been a jerk by ignoring her the whole month but he was trying to get her off his mind. After the way she'd reacted when his teammate had seen them together on his bed, he knew she would never feel the same way towards him as he felt towards her.

_It doesn't matter how I feel. She will always see me as just her stepbrother._

"Marti, do you want to help me make the French toast?"

Derek's eyes widened and his heart started beating more rapidly at the sound of Casey's voice in the kitchen.

"Marti, where are you?"

Derek froze. She was right behind him now and he didn't know what to do.

He finally cleared his throat and spoke softly, "Marti went to wake up Ed and Liz."

Casey gasped at the sound of his voice. He must have startled her.

Derek sat up on the couch and saw her standing there with a grim expression on her face. Her hair was still damp and hanging loosely in curls surrounding her beautiful face.

"Did you get your bag?" He asked while avoiding her eyes.

"Mhm." Casey nodded. "Thanks."

Derek stood up from the couch, "I... uh guess you forgot to grab it when you left..."

Casey nodded as she crossed her arms against her chest and eyed up his appearance with pursed lips, "Nice to see you fully clothed."

Derek blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and took a step towards her, "Look, Case... about last night..."

"Hey, bro, you made it!" Derek was interrupted by Edwin coming down the stairs and slapping Derek on the back with a grin.

"Um... yeah... Hey, Ed. How's high school treating you?" Derek asked while keeping his eyes on Casey's rigid form.

"It's great! I've already created a new Venturi rep and Lassiter is as paranoid as ever with me around." Edwin laughed.

"I... um... I'm just going to go get breakfast ready." Casey spoke as she turned towards the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Casey! Whatcha making?" Edwin asked his older stepsister.

"Marti requested French toast."

"Sweet! I love your cooking!" Edwin grinned as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Are you saying that you don't enjoy my mother's cooking?" Casey asked with a raised brow.

"No... I... I just enjoy yours more..."

Casey laughed, "Thanks, Ed. At least _someone_ appreciates me around here." She said with a glare Derek's way and then turned and walked into the kitchen.

Derek was about to follow her but stopped when his younger stepsister, the one he actually considered a sister, came down the stairs with a smile.

"Hey, Derek, what time did you get in last night?" Lizzie asked.

Derek watched Casey while she set up a pan on the stove and took out the eggs from the fridge.

"Derek?"

Derek looked at Lizzie, "Sorry what was that?"

"I asked what time you got in last night... Is everything all right?"

"Uh... Yeah... everything's fine. I'm just tired. I arrived around one or two..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Marti tried to stay awake until you got here but she finally fell asleep, thank goodness." Lizzie chuckled.

"Yeah, she was pretty upset when she found me on the couch this morning. She had hoped that I would have woken her up last night to tell her I was here." Derek smiled at the memory.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Marti asked as she came down the stairs dressed in a lime green t-shirt, matching hat, and blue jeans.

"Yep, we're telling Marti secrets, so you can't hear." Derek said with a smirk.

"Nora told me that secret telling is not nice." Marti frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Well then I guess I better tell you my secret." Derek said as he motioned her to come towards him with his hand. "Come closer." He grinned as his little sister gave him a suspicious look.

"You're going to do something to me. I just know it." Marti faltered warily.

"All I am going to do is tell you a secret." Derek winked.

Marti sighed, "Fine, but you better not be lying." She walked up to her big brother with a smile as Derek leaned forward with a grin.

"I love Smarti Smugs." Derek whispered into her ear.

"That's not a secret!" Marti laughed as she wrapped her arms around her brother and squeezed. "I miss you, Smerek." She whispered back to him.

Derek kissed her head, "I miss you too."

* * *

"That was delicious!" Edwin exclaimed as he licked his lips and sat back in his chair with a grin. "Got anymore?"

"Don't you think eight is enough, Edwin?" Lizzie asked her stepbrother, pretty much telling him he wasn't getting anymore.

"I could probably fit a couple more into my stomach."

"Well you're not going to because Casey and Derek have hardly eaten." Lizzie ordered, gesturing towards her older sister and stepbrother's half eaten plates.

Casey looked up from her spot at the table, avoiding Derek's gaze from across and addressed her other stepbrother, the one she actually considered a brother, "It's all right, Ed. I'm not that hungry this morning. Have as much as you'd like."

"Sweet!" Edwin grinned as he reached across the table and took the last two pieces of French toast.

"Uh, who said I wasn't still hungry?" Derek asked as he glared at his brother sitting next to him.

Edwin dropped his forkful of breakfast and turned to his older brother with anxious eyes, "A... are you still hungry, Derek?"

Derek could feel Casey's eyes on him and he glanced at her for a moment before averting his gaze and letting out a sigh, "You can have them." He instructed his brother as stood up from the table and carried his plate into the kitchen.

"Thanks, bro." Edwin answered in surprise before shrugging it off and biting into the last of the French toast.

Casey stood from her own seat soon after and followed her stepbrother/friend/guy she shouldn't like but does.

"Derek, we need to talk." Casey whispered as she approached the sink where Derek had just dropped his plate into and dropped her own in as well.

Derek stared out the window above the sink and didn't reply.

"Derek, did you hear me?" Casey asked as she grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"Not right now." Was all Derek said as he pulled away from her grasp and retreated through the laundry room and down the back hallway.

* * *

"Hi, we're looking for Nora Venturi." Casey said to the receptionist behind the big white desk at the hospital.

"Hold on a moment." The woman said as she typed something into the computer in front of her. "Ah, yes. Room 335. Congratulations." She smiled.

"Thanks." Casey smiled back and then turned towards her stepsiblings and sister.

"They're in room 335."

"Let's go then!" Marti exclaimed as she started speed walking down the halls with a big brown teddy bear in her hands.

When they finally found the room, Marti was the first one to enter.

"Where is it? Where is my new baby sibling? Is it a girl? Do I have a baby sister?" She exclaimed as she ran to the bed where an exhausted looking Nora was perched upon.

The rest entered behind her, all carrying cards, balloons and stuffed animals in their hands.

Nora's eyes widened at the sight of her eldest daughter and stepson, "Casey! Derek! Oh, it's so good to see you!" She beamed with excitement.

Casey walked to her mother and kissed her cheek, "There was no way I would miss this."

"Hey, Nora. You lose some weight?" Derek smirked as he hugged his stepmother.

Edwin and Lizzie took turns hugging and kissing Nora as well while Marti was growing extremely impatient.

"Where is the baby?" Marti whined.

"Meet your new baby brother!" George said as he entered the room with a small blue bundle in his arms.

"Baby _brother_?" Marti's face fell. "But I _already_ have _two_ brothers."

"Well now you have one more!" George smiled as he held the baby out to her. "Meet Joshua George Venturi."

Everyone crowded around the baby, all talking at once.

"He's so cute!"

"Yes, another Venturi boy!"

"He's beautiful!"

"Way to go, Pops!"

Marti sighed as she stared at her new baby brother, "I guess I can live with another brother. He is really cute." She smiled as she kissed Joshua's head.

George handed him to Casey first and she smiled as she held the newborn in her arms with awe. He already had a full head of light brown hair and bright blue eyes staring up at her.

Casey glanced at Derek who was standing a few feet away. They locked eyes for a moment and then Derek averted his gaze to the floor.

"Derek... do you want to hold him?" Casey asked with a quiver in her voice.

"I can hold him later. Let the others see him first." Derek said as he stared past her. "I... um... I'll be right back." He told his father and Nora and then exited the room in a hurry.

"Can I hold him next, Casey?" Marti asked with a smile.

Casey stared after Derek's form disappearing down the hall and nodded as she handed her new half brother to her stepsister.

"I... uh... I'm just going to see if everything is all right with Derek." Casey said as she gave her mother a reassuring smile and walked out the door to find her stepbrother.

* * *

Derek stared into the innocent blue eyes of his new baby brother and the only thought that crossed his mind was that he looked like Casey. _This baby is a part of both of us... He is both of our sibling... _

When Casey locked eyes with him Derek felt guilty for the feelings he had for her. He knew he shouldn't be feeling that way towards her, not only because she was his stepsister but also because they now shared blood with their new sibling, Joshua.

_I need to get some air. _Derek concluded before Casey asked him if he wanted to hold the baby. It wasn't that he didn't love his new brother, he knew he would, but it was the fact that he reminded him so much of his stepsister, the girl Derek knew he could never have, so he left the room. He needed to get away from the baby and he needed to get away from her.

Derek ran his hands through his hair as he stepped outside the hospital doors into the morning light and let out a deep breath.

_What am I going to do? She expects to discuss what happened the other night... What am I supposed to tell her?_

"Derek?"

Derek groaned inwardly at the voice behind him.

_Casey. She just had to follow me._

"Derek, what are you doing out here? You should be inside like the rest of us visiting with the new baby." Casey asked with her hands on her hips as she stood in front of him.

"I just needed some air. Is that a problem?" He asked as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and stared ahead at the vehicles driving by on the main road.

He felt a hand touch his arm and her voice spoke with concern, "Derek... what's going on with you? You ignored me for a month... and then I..." she paused, "then I walked in on you..."

Derek turned around to face her and could tell she was fighting back the tears. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't tell her the truth, especially now that they shared a sibling together, it just wouldn't be right.

"Derek, are you just going to stand there are you going to talk to me?" Casey raised her voice.

"I can't do this anymore, Case." He finally spoke, avoiding looking into her eyes.

"Do what?"

Derek groaned as he pulled at his hair in frustration, "This... this _friendship_ we had going on... I can't do it anymore!" He raised his voice.

Casey took a step back as her face twisted into a scowl, "What are you saying, Derek?"

"It's ridiculous, Casey! You and I being friends will never work out! We hate each other, we always have!"

"Derek, that's not true and you know it!" Casey was becoming enraged as she clenched her fists at her sides and fought back the tears threatening to fall. "Where is this coming from? Is it because of last night?"

Derek shook his head, "I just can't be around you anymore, Casey." He turned and started to walk back inside but Casey grabbed his arm with a firm grip and forced him to look at her.

"Derek, I don't hate you. I never have." Her eyes started to glisten with tears and Derek couldn't bear to look at her. "I thought we were... I thought you liked being friends..."

Derek frowned as he pulled away from her grasp and glared at her, "How can you think that I actually enjoyed being friends with a clumsy keener like you? I'm glad I finally realized my mistake before it was too late."

Casey stared at him in shock. Her stomach was wrenching in pain and her eyes filled with anger as she lifted her hand and slapped him across the face.

"You want me to hate you? Then fine! What Derek wants, Derek gets! Don't ever speak to me again!" Casey screamed with rage as she stormed back into the hospital, her heart broken and her eyes streaming with tears.

Derek stared after her with tears in his own eyes from the words he'd just spoken to her. None of them were true but it was the only way that he could get away from her without telling her how he really felt about her.

_I don't hate you, Casey. I hate myself._

* * *

Casey ran past the patients, doctors and nurses, trying to hide the fact that she was crying and quickly found a public washroom in the hall and closed the door and locked it. She dropped to the floor, not caring about how dirty it was, and cried into her hands as she leaned her frame against the door.

_I hate Derek Venturi! I hate him! _Casey tried to convince herself knowing it was a lie and that she could never truly hate him no matter how he made her feel. She just didn't understand why he'd said those things to her. She knew he didn't hate her either. She could see it in his eyes. But she also knew that their friendship really was over.

Casey sniffed as she wiped her eyes and pulled out her phone. She needed to talk to someone. _Emily? No. She wouldn't understand. Layson...? _He had given Casey his number the other night in case she needed a ride back. Casey took a deep breath and dialled Layson's number.

"Hello?" Layson answered after the second ring.

Casey tried not to cry as she spoke into the phone, "Um... hi, Layson. It's me, Casey."

"Casey... what's up? Did your mom have the baby?" He knew something was wrong.

"Mhm," she nodded as a tear fell from her eye. "It's a boy. His name is Joshua."

Layson sighed, "You didn't call about the baby did you?"

Casey couldn't help it now as the tears started flowing once again, "D... Derek... he... he..."

"Casey, what happened? What did Derek do?"

"You were wrong. He'll never feel the same way about me. He said that he hates me and doesn't want me around him anymore."

Layson scoffed on the other line, "Coward."

"I... I just don't understand..." Casey sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "But maybe it's for the best. I mean... Derek and I would have never worked out. Our parents are married for crying out loud," she chuckled bitterly as more tears fell. "If I don't hang around him anymore then those feelings will go away and I won't have to worry about liking my steprother..."

Layson was silent for a few seconds and then he finally spoke up, "Do you need me to pick you up?"

Casey sighed. As much as she'd love to go back to her dorm room and cry into her pillow all night, she knew she couldn't leave her family.

"Thanks, Layson, but I should probably visit with my family for the weekend. I haven't seen them in a while and they're going to need my help with the new baby here and all."

"What about Derek? Is he staying too?"

"I don't know... but if he is... I'll just have to ignore him."

"Are you going to be able to do that?"

"I have no choice. I can't let what happens between me and Derek affect the rest of our family."

Layson sighed, "All right, Casey, if you're sure you can handle it... but don't be afraid to call me if you need anything. I may be Derek's roommate but I can also be your friend."

Casey smiled sadly, "Why couldn't I have met you before my feelings for Derek went haywire?"

"I've been wondering the same thing."

Casey let out a quiet sob as her cheeks turned red. She was suddenly embarrassed for calling Layson. She knew he liked her and she wished she could feel the same way but for right now Derek was all she could think about, even after he'd crushed her heart.

"I... I um... I should probably clean up and get back to my family. They're probably wondering where I ran off to." Casey cleared her throat as she stood up. "I'm sorry for bothering you with my problems."

"Don't apologize, Casey. Derek has no clue what he's doing."

"Promise not to tell him about this?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Layson, for everything. You really are going to make some girl very happy in the future."

"I hope so." He sighed and they both hung up.

* * *

When Casey finally returned to the hospital room that her mother and new baby brother were staying in she realized that Derek was no where in sight.

"Casey, where have you been?" Marti asked when she noticed her oldest stepsister enter the room with a frown.

Casey cleared her throat and tried to put on a smile, "I... uh... stopped to talk to one of the doctors here for some research on a paper I'm doing back at school." She lied.

"Did you happen to speak to Derek before he left?"

"Derek left?"

"Yeah, he came back just a few minutes ago and said he was sorry but he had to head back to Queens for a hockey emergency." Marti replied with sad eyes.

"O...oh... um... yeah, he let me know and I said I would stay here for a couple more days." She lied again.

"Well at least one of you is staying to visit." Marti said with a smile even though Casey knew she was broken inside from her oldest brother leaving so soon.

* * *

The weekend was finally over and George offered to drive Casey back to Queens.

"So... how are your courses going at school?" George asked breaking the awkward silence they had been driving in for over an hour.

"They're alright." Casey answered from the passenger seat where she sat with her arm propped up on the door and her head resting against it.

"Anything exciting happen recently?"

_Besides me falling for your son, my stepbrother, and then having him flat out tell me he hates me...? No, not at all._

"Um... not really... Just been busy studying."

"Have you made any friends since you've been there?"

_Besides Derek... _

"Not really. The girls in my dorm aren't exactly the "friendly" type." Casey sighed.

Maybe if she hadn't spent all of her time hanging out with Derek and thinking of Derek, she would have had time to find some friends outside her dorm.

"I see." George nodded as he kept his gaze on the empty road ahead and the car fell into silence once again.

During the weekend that Casey spent with her family and new baby sibling, she tried to act like nothing was bothering her, when in reality all she wanted to do was barricade herself in a room and cry until she had no tears left. Her mother and sister saw right through her façade of emotions and confronted her a few times but each time Casey told them she was fine and that it was nothing they needed to worry about.

That morning, while she was packing her bag and getting ready to leave, Lizzie walked into the guest room and sat down on the bed.

"Hey, Liz." Casey smiled at her younger sister as she folded a t-shirt and placed it neatly into her bag.

"Casey..." Lizzie began to speak with hesitation.

Casey's eyes widened when she realized her sister was here to interrogate her once again.

"Y... yes?" Casey asked, avoiding Lizzie's questioning gaze upon her.

"What happened between you two?"

Casey continued to fold her clothes, however, not as neat and tidy like before.

"I'm sorry?" Casey raised a brow, pretending to have no idea what her sister was talking about.

"You and Derek... What happened? You were acting all awkward around each other that morning... and then at the hospital you two disappeared for practically an hour and when Derek returned he seemed distraught about something and looked like he'd been crying... Then he says he has to go back to Queens and leaves just like that. A few minutes later you enter the room looking the same way he did and then you spent the weekend moping around like someone had died."

"Lizzie, I told you its noth..."

"Casey, quit lying to me!" Lizzie snapped, cutting her off. "You know you're not good at it, so why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

Casey sighed as she dropped the pair of pants she was folding into the bag and sat down beside her sister.

"Derek and I had a fight." She said as she stared down at her hands in her lap.

"What about?"

"It's not important." Casey shook her head. "But I don't think we'll be speaking to one another for quite some time."

"You mean that you won't be visiting us in London anymore either?" Lizzie looked at her with mournful eyes.

"No... we will still visit... just not at the same time..."

Lizzie nodded with slight relief.

"It won't be the same without the two of you here together."

"I know but I just really can't be around him right now."

"It's that serious, huh?"

Casey nodded, trying to fight back the tears.

"So when are you going to tell the rest of the family?"

"I don't know... Not yet... Mom and George already have enough to handle with the new baby here."

"Are you ever going to tell me the reason why you and Derek are fighting?" Lizzie looked up at her sister with hopeful eyes.

Casey looked away, "I don't know."

* * *

"Well here we are." George said as he parked his car in front of Casey's dorm building.

Casey sighed as she looked out the window with a frown.

"Would you like some help with your bag?" Her stepfather asked with a smile.

"Thanks, George, but I can manage one bag." Casey smiled back as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

"Well does your stepfather at least get a hug goodbye?" George asked as he extended his arms to her.

Casey laughed as she leaned forward and embraced her stepdad in a quick hug and then stepped outside of the car and around to the back for her bag.

"Your mother was really grateful that you stayed, Casey." George said as he rolled down the window to speak to her.

Casey nodded, "I really missed you guys."

"I just don't understand why Derek left in such a hurry." He shook his head with a frown.

Casey didn't reply.

"I mean, he didn't even hold the baby or anything. You said that you talked to him... Did he give you any reason for his rude behaviour?"

Casey shook her head, "I... I don't know."

"I have tried calling his cell but he won't answer. Is he angry with your mother and I or something? Does he have a problem with the new baby? I just don't get it."

Casey looked her stepfather in the eyes, "You did nothing wrong. Derek is just being Derek."

George shook his head, "No, I have a feeling it's something more. There is something bothering him, something that he is not telling me." He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "You two have become pretty close... Has he mentioned anything at all to you?"

Casey shook her head.

_Other than the fact that he hates me..._

"I think I am going to see if I can find him and have a little chat, since I'm already here anyway." George said as he started up the car again.

_Good luck with that._

"Thanks for driving me, George. I really appreciate it." Casey smiled.

"It's no problem. Even though I am your step-father, Casey, I still see you and Lizzie as my daughters and I have to look out for you."

Casey nodded with a weak smile as George said another goodbye and drove away, leaving Casey alone on the sidewalk with her pink overnight bag in her hand.

Casey sighed as she began to make her way up the steps to her dorm building. Just before she reached the top step, she being Casey of course tripped and fell forwards, smacking her right knee on the concrete.

"Ah!" Casey let out a cry of pain as she dropped her bag and examined her injured leg.

"Are you all right?" A voice asked from behind her.

Casey turned to see a girl around her age standing there with a concerned smile on her face. She had blonde hair with purple and black streaks and was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Um... yeah... I'll be fine. I'm used to this." Casey replied with a red face, embarrassed that someone had witnessed her fall.

"I'm guessing you fall a lot then?" The girl chuckled with bright eyes.

"Back in high school I was known as Klutzilla." Casey laughed, even though the mention of Derek's nickname only made her feel worse. She would probably never hear it from him again.

"Here, let me help you." The girl said as she extended a hand to Casey and Casey took it. "My name is Scarlett, but friends call me Scar. I live three dorms down."

Casey smiled at the girl, "I'm Casey. Unfortunately I live in this dorm."

"I've heard about the girls here. I'm guessing you're not the partying type."

Casey shook her head, "More like the studying type. I don't know how I ended up in here, especially with the scholarship I received."

"Dumb luck." The girl smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Why don't you move out then? Have you asked for a transfer?"

"Every other dorm is full. I'd love to just move out and get my own place but I really can't afford it right now."

"Well maybe in due time."

"Hopefully."

"So what's with the bag? You just come from a sleepover?" Scarlett asked, gesturing to Casey's bag still lying on the steps.

"I spent the weekend at my parent's house in London."

"London, Ontario, I presume?"

Casey nodded, "My mother just had a baby a couple days ago."

"Well congrats on the new sib. I love babies. Especially new ones, they smell so good, considering they just came out of you-know-where." Scar smirked.

Casey cringed, "Yeah... I'd rather not think about that."

Scarlett laughed and then checked her cell phone for the time.

"Oh, I should get going. I'm supposed to meet my friend for lunch. She hates it when I'm late."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Scarlett." Casey smiled as she picked up her bag.

"You can call me Scar. It was nice meeting you too, Casey." Scar shook Casey's hand. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

_Just moping at home and crying myself to sleep._

Casey shook her head, "Other than studying, no."

"Would you like to join us at the movie theatre? I'm sure Diana won't mind. She'll be so busy with her boyfriend anyway, and since I am as single as a slice of cheese, it'd be nice to have someone else to talk to."

"Well..." Casey hesitated.

_This is my chance to meet new friends and it might help take my mind off of Derek..._

"It'll be fun." Scar coaxed with a grin.

"Sure. I'll go."

"Fantastic! How about I meet you here at around six?"

Casey nodded, "See you then."

_Maybe having Derek out of my life will turn out to be a good thing. Yeah, I'm sure I will miss him... but... it's better this way. Now I don't have to worry about falling for my stepbrother anymore._ Casey decided as she waved to her new friend and entered her dorm building, forcing herself to just forget about Derek Venturi and move on. It was what she'd always wanted anyway... a life without Derek. At least that's what she kept telling herself...

* * *

**So there you go. The story is almost done. I really enjoyed writing this and having you read it. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. They honestly make it even better to write. I have already started writing the next chapter, so hopefully I can update really soon. I definitely will not take as long as the last one, unless something happens to my internet again, which I really hope nothing will.**

**Please Review. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is!! Finally!! The chapter you have been waiting for!! Even though I've been sick, I knew I had to update this for you, so I worked on it all night. Enjoy. ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! I always love reading them!!! You guys are amazing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show but I do own this story.**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Present Day**

Casey stood in the kitchen with her mother as they cleaned up from the birthday party that had just ended a half hour ago. Nora was placing the leftover cake on a dish with plastic wrap covering it and Casey was sweeping the floor.

Throughout the entire party, Casey ignored Derek like he wasn't even there. She was embarrassed by the way she had reacted earlier and even more so that her family had heard. She hadn't meant to explode like that in front of Derek but she couldn't help it. All the tension she'd been bottling up over the past two years was starting to boil over and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in forever. She was a volcano ready to erupt and Derek was the cause of it.

"Thanks for helping me clean up, Casey." Nora's voice broke through her thoughts as Casey continued to sweep the broom across the floor.

"It's no problem, Mom. You know how I feel about messes." Casey smiled weakly, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"It was quite a party, huh?" Nora said as she opened the fridge and placed the leftover birthday cake inside.

Casey nodded her head.

"One exuberant toddler is enough for me. I was glad to see the rest leave." Her mother chuckled as she let out a tired sigh.

"I honestly don't know how you do it, Mom. No offense, but you're not as young as you used to be and raising a two-year-old must be hard."

"It has its moments." Nora agreed. "But I also enjoy having a baby around the house again. Plus, Joshua is a part of me and my new husband whom I love very dearly. I honestly wouldn't want it any other way."

"I'm happy for you, Mom. I really am." Casey smiled.

"So how are things going at Queens this year?" Nora changed the subject. "Are you still friends with those girls, Scarlett and Diana?"

Casey nodded, "Mhm." She remembered her last conversation with her friends and had to wonder if she really was still friends with them anymore... _They probably hate my guts for lying to them about Derek._

"Are you still seeing that boy, Aaron?"

"You mean, Eric?"

"Yes, that's the one. How are things going with him? Anything serious?"

_Besides the fact that I lied to him and only dated him because he reminded me of your stepson... nope._

"Um... I decided he just wasn't right for me." Casey shrugged nonchalantly.

Her mother's face fell, "Oh... What happened?"

"Nothing, Mom. I just didn't like him as much as I thought."

"I see..." Nora sighed as she started wiping down the island with a wet cloth.

The kitchen grew quiet and Casey knew what her mother was waiting to ask. _Any minute now..._

"So... are you ready to tell me what your little outburst was about earlier today?" Nora spoke calmly, keeping her eyes on the cloth as she continued to glide it across the counter top.

Casey stopped sweeping and looked up at her mother with an apologetic gaze, "I'm sorry, Mom, but that's between Derek and I."

Nora sighed sadly, "You two are never going to get along, are you?"

"I... I don't know..."

"This all started the day at the hospital, didn't it?"

Casey nodded her head slowly, avoiding her mother's eyes.

Nora dropped the cloth on the counter and walked towards her daughter. She stopped in front of her and placed a hand on Casey's chin, forcing her to look up into her eyes.

Casey noticed that her mother was crying and a pang of guilt stabbed her stomach as she stared into her mother's distressed eyes with her own tears starting to fall down her face as well.

"I love you, Casey, and I care about you. I know when something is bothering you and when you are hurting inside. We used to be best friends, you and I, but now I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You've been so distant since you left for college, and not in the literal sense. You barely even call me anymore just to talk and tell me how things are going in life. I don't know what happened to make you not want to talk to me anymore... but I miss it. I miss our conversations; I miss hearing your laugh; I miss seeing your genuine smile, not this fake smile that you've plastered on when you're around us; I miss your positive attitude towards everything; I miss your hugs... and I just... I miss _you_."

Casey didn't know what to say or how to respond to that. She wished she could talk to her mother and tell her everything, but she knew she couldn't. Her mother wouldn't understand, no one would, so she did the only thing she could do and pulled her mother into a warm embrace.

The moment was soon broken, however, when they heard yelling coming from the living room and the front door slamming shut.

"What is going on in there?" Nora spoke as she reluctantly pulled away from her daughter, wiped her tears on her sleeve and opened the sliding doors into the next room.

Casey watched her mother leave and decided to keep cleaning in the kitchen, hoping to take her mind off of the day's events.

* * *

"Where is Derek?" Nora asked her husband as she approached him.

George was leaning forward on the couch with his head resting in his hands. He looked up at his wife, his face distraught and red, "He left."

"What do you mean he left? I thought you were going to talk to him?"

"I did, Nora!" George snapped. He then realized his mistake and apologized to his wife as he softened his tone. "I tried to talk to him but once I asked him why he beat up his roommate and didn't call us for a month, he blew up at me and left. He told me to _'mind my own damn business'_." George shook his head in disbelief. "He has never spoken to me like that before."

Nora took a seat beside her husband and took his hand in hers, "You know he didn't mean it, Georgie. Derek is just going through some things right now, but he'll be back."

"I just don't get it. What is wrong with our kids? Why won't they talk to us? Did we do something wrong? Do you think it's our faults that they hate each other so much?"

"They don't hate each other."

George scoffed, "They've always hated each other. Since the very first day they met, they couldn't stand one another."

Nora shook her head, "It's never been about hate. You saw how they treated each other when they moved to Queens. They were like best friends. It wasn't about hate."

"Then what happened? They obviously hate each other now."

"No, they don't. I can see it in their eyes, they don't hate each other."

"Then what is it? Why won't they speak to one another anymore?"

Nora stroked her husband's hand affectionately as she turned to look him in the eyes, "Do you remember that conversation we had before we decided to let our children meet?"

George thought for a moment and then his eyes widened in shock, "You don't think...?"

Nora nodded her head, "No matter how much we tried to ignore it, it was inevitable."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Because... it's not hate I see in their eyes, it's longing."

"You do realize that it _is_ our faults they are fighting then?"

Nora nodded solemnly, "I know."

"Do you think we should talk to them?"

"Not yet. Give them some time and hopefully they will talk to each other."

"And what do we do if... you know...?"

"There's not really much we can do... They're adults now and they're free to make their own decisions."

George sighed as he leaned his back against the couch, "Let's just hope they don't screw it up because there is no way I am ever letting anything come between you and I."

Nora laughed as she curled up beside her husband and kissed his cheek.

"I have a feeling they won't."

* * *

Once Casey was finished cleaning the kitchen, she decided to walk upstairs and have a shower. She was curious as to what the yelling and the door slamming had been about but she didn't want to bother her mother who she'd seen relaxing on the couch with her husband.

As Casey was headed towards Lizzie's bedroom to grab a change of clothes, she bumped into Edwin who had just come out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Case." He greeted with a smile.

Casey stared at her younger stepbrother and couldn't believe how much he'd grown in the last few years. He was even a couple inches taller than Derek in height. He'd lost a lot of weight and was becoming quite fit since he'd joined a hip hop dance group at school. The girls were all over him as well, according to Lizzie, but unlike his brother, Edwin wasn't into dating a bunch of different girls, he wanted to wait for the right one. Casey was proud of him.

"Hey, Ed, what are you up to tonight?" Casey smiled.

"I have a date." Edwin grinned.

"And who is the lucky lady?"

"Her name is Paige Ralston. I've had a thing for her since tenth grade but she had been dating someone else until they broke it off a few months ago. We became good friends and I finally got up the nerve to ask her out last week."

"Well good for you, Edwin. I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks."

"So... Ed... I was wondering... Do you know what happened earlier in the living room when there was shouting and a door slamming?"

"Why do you think _I_ would know?" He asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Because I know you still like to snoop in on other people's business." She answered with her hands on her hips.

Edwin sighed in defeat, "My dad and Derek were arguing and Derek stormed out of the house."

"What were they arguing about?"

Edwin hesitated as he glanced down the upstairs hall where they were standing, "I'm not sure I should tell you. _I'm_ not even supposed to know."

Casey grabbed Edwin by the collar and yanked him down to her level with a piercing gaze, "Tell me, Edwin, or I'll get Lizzie after you." She threatened.

"Who says I'm afraid of Lizzie anymore?" He croaked through wary eyes.

Casey grinned, "Oh, Lizzie..." She called out tauntingly.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you." Edwin caved all too quickly.

"Thanks, Ed, you're so sweet." Casey smiled triumphantly as she let go of the eighteen-year-old and folded her arms across her chest, waiting for him to speak.

Edwin cleared his throat nervously and let out a sigh, "Dad wanted to have a talk with Derek because Derek got kicked out of his dorm last month for beating up his roommate."

Casey's eyes widened, "Derek beat up Layson?!"

"You know Derek's roommate?" Edwin raised a brow.

"Yes... or at least I used to. He and Derek were close friends... Why would Derek beat him up?"

Edwin shrugged, "Beats me. That's what my dad was trying to ask him but Derek got angry, told him off and left."

"Derek told your dad off?" Casey was surprised.

Edwin nodded, "I've never heard him speak to my dad that way before. He was really upset."

"And you don't know where he is now?"

Edwin shook his head, "Nope, but I'm sure he'll be back."

Casey sighed, "Thanks, Ed."

Casey started to walk away when Edwin grabbed her arm, "Casey, wait."

She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"Do you love my brother?"

Casey could feel her heart rate speed up, "O... of course I do... He is family after all." She stuttered, averting his gaze.

Edwin shook his head, "Not as family."

Casey looked down at her feet with a red face, "Have you been talking to Lizzie?"

Edwin chuckled, "Lizzie and I have been doing research on you guys since the first time we saw you two together."

Casey's jaw dropped, "What?!"

"You two are meant to be with each other."

Casey shook her head, "We're stepsiblings, Ed. And besides... I doubt Derek feels the same way."

"Yeah, you're _STEP_-siblings, no blood relation. And trust me, the research doesn't lie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just talk to Derek, Casey. You two seriously need to resolve some UST."

"UST?" Casey raised a questioning brow.

Edwin laughed, "Just tell him how you feel, Casey, before it's too late." With that said, Edwin waved good bye and left to go pick up his date.

Casey let out a frustrated groan as she walked into Lizzie's bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes for a shower, hoping it would calm her down.

* * *

A warm shower did seem to calm Casey's nerves a bit as she dried herself off, got dressed into some blue shorts and a pink tank top, and brushed her hair. As she began her walk back to Lizzie's room, the same question kept racing through her mind. _Why would Derek beat up Layson?_

Casey hadn't really talked to Layson much in the last two years. She'd see him around campus from time to time and they'd say a quick hello to each other before going off in their separate ways. She still couldn't believe she'd kissed him that one night. Her emotions had been so scrambled that she hardly knew what she was doing. She knew he liked her and that was probably why he avoided her. He was too much of a loyal friend to Derek. _He's a good guy._ Casey thought as she picked up her cell from the night stand and searched for his number in her contacts list. Hopefully she'd kept it.

"Yes, here it is." Casey smiled. "If I am going to get any answers, I need to talk to him." Casey concluded as she clicked on the number and it began to ring.

"Hello?" A voice answered on the third ring.

"Layson?"

"Yes, this is him. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Um... it's Casey..." Casey spoke as she sat down on the bed.

"Casey McDonald?" He sounded shocked.

"Yes."

"I... uh... Why are you calling me?" He asked nervously.

"I need to ask you something."

"It's about what he did, isn't it?" Layson sighed.

"Yes. How are you feeling? How badly did he hurt you?"

"A black eye, bruised face, and a cut lip... but they've healed quite well."

"Oh my gosh, Layson." Casey gasped. "I... I don't understand... Derek has never been one to physically fight. How did it happen?"

"It was my fault. I... I hurt him."

"Hurt him how?"

Layson let out another sigh, "Casey... I... I still like you... I can't get over that night you kissed me."

"Oh." Casey didn't know what else to say.

"I know you don't feel the same way, so don't worry. I'm not going to pursue you or anything..."

"W... what does this have to do with Derek beating you up?"

"Have you seen him at all in the last few weeks?"

"He... he was living with me."

"So then he finally told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Are you two together? As in a couple?"

"No, he was just staying on my couch until he found another place to live."

"Oh... I see. So are you at least talking to one another again?"

Casey sighed, "We _were_."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story... but we're at our parent's house for the weekend now and..."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Layson blurted out, cutting her off mid-sentence.

Casey hesitated, "I... think I love him."

"So then tell him."

Casey groaned, "Everyone keeps saying that but they have no idea how hard it is to do! How am I supposed to tell my stepbrother that I love him when I know he doesn't feel the same way?!"

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Because I just do."

"Casey, the reason Derek beat me up was because he found out that I liked you and that you had kissed me. I was jealous of him and I was angry at him for letting you get away."

"I don't understand."

Layson let out a frustrated groan, "Just talk to him, Casey, please?"

"I would but... he stormed off earlier today when he got in an argument with his father and he still hasn't returned."

"Just be patient. He'll return. And when he does, you need to confront him before you lose him again. I want you to be happy, Casey. I want the both of you to be happy."

"And how do you know this will end happily?"

"I just do."

Casey exhaled heavily, "I hope you're right."

* * *

It was around one in the morning and Casey hadn't been able to sleep a wink. So many thoughts kept running through her head. _Is Derek all right? Does he feel the same way or not? Why did he leave that letter instead of telling me to my face? Where did he go? When will he be back? Will I be able to tell him how I feel?_

Casey couldn't take the constant questions anymore and finally threw the covers off with a sigh and stood up from the bed. _Maybe a glass of water will help me sleep. _She decided as she slipped on a pair of blue slippers and began making her way to the stairs without disturbing the rest of her slumbering family.

As Casey neared the bottom of the stairs and started heading towards the kitchen, she heard a clicking sound coming from the front door.

_What was that?_ She stopped in her tracks and turned around, facing the door that was hidden in the shadows.

The door clicked again and then it slowly began to open. Casey was in panic mode, thinking it was a burglar, and grabbed the closest thing to her for a weapon, which turned out to be a picture of their family in a large glass picture frame.

She could just make the silhouette of a man in the darkness as he closed the door and began walking her way.

"Stop where you are!" Casey shrieked as she held the frame over her head, ready to use it if necessary. "Get out of our house, you thief!"

"Casey?" The intruder spoke with a familiar voice.

"Derek?"

The man stepped out of the shadows and into her view with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Der-ek!"

"You thought I was a burglar?" He snickered. "Why would a burglar use a house key to get in?" He asked as he dangled his keys in front of her face.

Casey's face turned red, "I don't know. I was too busy freaking out to realize you had a key." She snapped bitterly.

"Sshh!" Derek said with a finger to his lips. "You're going to wake everybody up."

Casey glared at him as she toned down her voice, "Where were you, Derek? Do you realize what time it is?"

Derek noticed the picture frame in her hands and started laughing again, "What are you doing with that? Were you seriously going to try to stop me with a picture frame?"

"It was the first thing I grabbed. And besides, it's glass, so it could hurt."

"Well I'm not a burglar so you can lower your weapon now, Princess."

Casey set the picture of their family back on the stand beside her and folded her arms across her chest, "You didn't answer my question, Derek. Where were you?"

"I went for a drive to cool down." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Why, did you miss me?" He smirked.

_Yes! _Casey thought. _I was worried sick about you!_

"The _family_ was worried about you."

"Were _you _worried about me?" He asked as he took a step towards her.

"Even if I was, why would you care? You don't seem to care about me at all."

Derek frowned, "Why would you think that?"

"Never mind. It's too late for this. I came down for a glass of water, so that's what I am going to get." Casey said as she turned away from him and headed towards the kitchen.

"Casey," Derek hissed as he followed her, "I want to know why you think I don't care about you."

Casey walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, then took off the cap and downed a couple sips.

Derek walked around the island and stood in front of her, waiting for her to explain.

"I told you, it's too late for this." Casey said as she replaced the cap and set the bottle down on the counter top.

"Casey, tell me." Derek persisted as he blocked her path from escape.

"Not tonight."

Casey tried to go around the other side of the island but Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Now." He ordered, not letting go of her.

Casey scowled up at him, "You really want to know why I think you don't care about me?"

He nodded hesitantly.

Casey pulled her arm out of his grasp and glared at him, "If you_ really_ cared about me, you wouldn't have said those things to me two years ago at the hospital. If you _really_ cared about me, you wouldn't have come back into my life only to leave me once again. And if you _really_ cared about me, you wouldn't have left a _letter_ instead of telling me how you really feel face-to-face!"

Derek's eyes widened as he took a step back, "Y... you're right... maybe we should talk about this tomorrow..."

Casey advanced on him and cornered him against the wall, "No, Derek, you're not getting away from me this time. I want to know why you did it. Why did you leave me like that?"

"I... I was afraid of getting too close." Derek said as he avoided staring into her eyes.

"Getting too close to what?"

Derek was about to speak when they heard a noise from upstairs and some whispered hushes.

Casey groaned, "They're eighteen and they still don't know when to mind their own business."

"Who?"

"Lizzie and Edwin, who else? They've probably got their research binder and everything."

"I'll get rid of them." Derek offered.

"No need, let's just finish this down stairs." Casey said as she opened the basement door and ushered her step brother through and then closed it behind them.

Once they were in the guest bedroom, they grew silent as Derek rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Casey chewed on her bottom lip. Neither of them could look the other in the eye.

Casey began pacing the room and knew she was the one that would have to break the awkward silence if she wanted to hear what Derek was about to say.

"What..." she ran a hand anxiously through her long brown hair. "What did you mean when you said you were afraid of getting too close? Too close to what?" She repeated with a shaky voice.

"I... I was afraid of getting too close to... you." Derek spoke silently, keeping his head hung down in shame.

Casey stopped pacing. She wasn't sure she'd heard right, "You were afraid of getting too close to _me_?"

Derek nodded, still averting his gaze.

"But... why?" Casey had to ask. She _needed_ to ask.

"It... it doesn't matter anymore..." He said as he finally looked up at her. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk all these years to you. "

Casey became angry with his words as she took a step towards him, clenching her fists at her sides, "You're _sorry_?! That's all you're going to say?! You don't get to just apologize and act like nothing happened!" She snapped menacingly. "I want the truth, Derek, because it _does_ matter to _me_! I want to know exactly why you said all those horrible things to me at the hospital; I want to know why you suddenly decided to come back into my life again and then just leave without a single explanation!"

Casey was right in Derek's face now, her blue eyes blazing with rage, waiting for him to speak.

"The truth..." Derek hesitated as he spoke calmly. "You won't like the truth, Casey."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's just... it too..." He groaned as he backed away from her and pulled at his hair. "It's just too complicated!"

"I am so sick of things being _complicated _between us, Derek!" Casey yelled as she reached out and placed both of her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to turn and look at her. "Please, Derek, I need to know... Why were you afraid of getting close to me? Tell me!"

"Because I was afraid I'd do this." Derek spoke and before Casey could utter a single syllable, he had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her body against him, and captured her delicate lips with his.

To say Casey was surprised was an understatement. She was completely caught off guard. Derek was kissing her. _Derek is kissing me! Why is Derek kissing me?!_

Casey reluctantly pulled away and stared with wide, confused eyes up at her stepbrother, "You just kissed me." Was all that she could say.

Derek let go of her and started to back away with a panicked look in his eyes, "I... I'm so sorry, Case... I shouldn't have done that... I..."

"_Why_ did you do that?" Her hands were shaking at her sides. She could still feel his warm lips caressing hers and all she wanted to do was pull him to her and kiss him back with all the passion she would muster. However, confusion was in control of her mind right now and she couldn't understand why he'd suddenly kissed her... _Unless he really does feel the same way...? _Casey thought excitedly.

Derek let out a long heavy sigh as he looked back her with a sincere expression, "I kissed you because I have wanted to do that for so many years now. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I have been attracted to you, but I only realized how much I was attracted to you when we moved to Queens and starting becoming close friends. I... I knew you didn't feel the same way and I was afraid I would mess everything up, so I did the cowardly thing and started trying to avoid you. I even started dating other women to get my mind off of you... but then you showed up at my dorm... and I knew it was hopeless. I couldn't forget about you." Derek confessed as he started pacing the room, continuing to speak as Casey stood with wide eyes and a rigid form.

"I wanted so badly to tell you how I felt but I was afraid of rejection. I thought you would hate me and think I was disgusting for liking my stepsister... Then when we went to the hospital and I laid eyes on our newborn sibling, who looked so much like you, I knew that we could never be together. Our parents were married and we now shared blood through our baby brother. I said all those things to you that day because..." he sighed, "because I thought it was the only way I could truly get over you. I thought having you hate me and not wanting to be a part of my life would help me get over you..." Derek said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and dropped his head in his hands, "but I still couldn't stop thinking about you.

"You were constantly on my mind, day and night. I felt so guilty for hurting you and wanted to apologize so many times but I couldn't do it. I'd see you around campus, making new friends and actually smiling and... I knew you were better off without me. You were happy and I couldn't ruin that.

"Unfortunately, I was the complete opposite." He said as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "I was doing poorly in all of my classes, I had no real friends, and I even lost the respect of my roommate... I was so filled with remorse for the way I'd treated you, and felt guilty for still liking you that I took all my frustration out on Layson."

Casey finally moved from where she was standing, still shocked from what she'd just heard, and moved to sit next to Derek on the bed. She lightly placed her hand on his knee and looked at him.

"I know... I spoke to Layson earlier today."

Derek shook his head, "He must hate my guts."

"Actually... He says that he forgives you and he actually blames himself for what happened."

Derek turned to look at her with a grim expression, "Did you really kiss him?"

Casey nodded, "Yes... but only because I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like someone else."

Derek raised a questioning brow, "Who?"

"I'll tell you... but first I want to know why you showed up on _my_ doorstep that night..."

Derek looked into her eyes and Casey almost melted from the intense gaze he was fixing her with, "Because I missed you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She felt her eyes starting to water.

"I... I was about to but... I chickened out and instead I spilt the hot tea on my lap."

Casey narrowed her eyes, "You spilt the tea on purpose?"

Derek nodded in shame, "I know it was stupid but I couldn't think of anything else to do at the..." Derek stopped talking when he noticed the amused grin upon his stepsister's face. "What's so funny?" He questioned with a frown.

"To be honest, Derek, if you hadn't spilt that tea on your lap, I was about ready to throw you out of my house."

"What?" He was shocked.

"You had hurt me, Derek, and not just because of the things you had said... What really hurt was the fact that I had become attracted to you."

Derek's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, "What?!"

Casey nodded, "I felt the exact same way. Every time I was near you I got butterflies in my stomach and my head felt queasy. I tried to ignore it for so long and tried to deny it but it only got worse the more we hung out together. I almost told you so many times... but _I _was afraid that _you _would reject _me_.

"After that morning at the hospital, I realized that I needed to get over you and move on with my life, so that's what I did, or at least I _thought_ I had gotten over you... When you showed up on my doorstep, all those feelings came flooding back and it scared me. I was falling for you all over again."

Derek took Casey's hand in his and stared deeply into her eyes, "Do you still have feelings for me?"

Casey smiled as she touched his cheek, "I think I'm in love with you, Derek."

Derek's heart was beating a mile a minute. _Did Casey just say she was in love with me?!_

"I... I think I'm in love with you too." He replied.

A tear fell from Casey's eye as she leaned forward and without a word, pressed her lips to his.

Derek immediately pulled her closer as her hands entangled in his hair and she moaned against his lips. It was the most amazing kiss either of them had ever felt and they never wanted it to end, but of course they were still human and needed oxygen in order to breathe, so they reluctantly broke apart as Derek leaned his forehead against Casey's and they both took in lung-fills of air.

Casey smirked as she pressed another kiss on his mouth, not being able to get enough, "So I guess spilling that tea wasn't such a stupid idea after all."

Derek laughed and then enveloped her lips with his once again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. There will probably be one or two chapters left... I still have some things to resolve... **

**Thanks for reading and for those of you who read and review, thanks sooooo much!!! You were the reason I kept writing this story. I love getting your reviews. I love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews!!! You guys are Amazing!!! You make me feel so Good!!! Thank you!!! **

**So this is the second last chapter of Spilt Tea. I have honestly really enjoyed writing this story and especially reading your reviews. =D This chapter is a little sappy... I hope it's not too much... but yeah... I guess after all the angst in the last few chapters, you need some love. Haha. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own family meetings but I do know that I always dreaded hearing those two words come out of my Mom's mouth. *shiver***

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Present Day**

"Edwin... Edwin... Edwin!"

Eighteen-year-old Edwin Venturi shot open his eyes at the sound of someone shouting his name. He turned over in his bed with a yawn to see his stepsister, Lizzie, standing over him with a concerned look on her face, wearing purple pyjama pants and a yellow t-shirt.

"Lizzie, what is your problem? I am trying to sleep." Edwin groaned into his pillow.

"I went into my room to grab a change of clothes for my morning jog and guess who wasn't in my bed?"

"Uh... you?"

"No, you idiot!" Lizzie smacked his arm. "Casey! She's supposed to be staying in my room this weekend, while Derek is staying in the guest room, but she wasn't there."

"So maybe she went down for breakfast..."

"At six in the morning?"

"You woke me up at six in the morning?!" Edwin exclaimed with a frown.

"Edwin, are you even listening to me?" Lizzie asked with her hands on her hips and an irritated expression on her face. "If Casey isn't in my bed then there is only one other place she could be..."

Edwin sat up slowly, realization dawning on his features, "You don't think...?"

Lizzie sighed, "I don't know... But why else would she not have slept in my bed?"

"Maybe they killed each other... You heard how angry Casey was."

"Yeah, I _did _hear until you had to make a noise and ruin everything." She glared at him.

"It's not my fault Josh left his toy on the stairs. Do you know how much that hurt when I stepped on it? I could've seriously injured myself."

"Because of you, they knew we were spying and went into the basement. Now we'll never know what happened between them."

Edwin shrugged, "So why don't you go to the basement and see for yourself?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because..." Edwin shuddered. "They could be... well... in a _compromising position_... and even though I am all for them being in love, it would still be creepy seeing my brother and stepsister like _that_..."

"I agree." Lizzie shuddered at the thought as well. "So then what do we do?"

"Well I don't know about you but I am going back to sleep." Edwin said as he lay back down on his bed and pulled the covers over his head. "If they haven't killed each other then we know that they made up, so just wait till one or both of them come upstairs and you'll have your answer."

Lizzie sighed and was about to say something else when she heard George speaking downstairs in the hallway.

"I can't go back to sleep, Nora, until I make sure that Derek got home safely and is in the basement." George was saying to his wife. "I'll be right back."

Lizzie and Edwin both looked at each other with wide eyes before Lizzie bolted for the attic stairs with Edwin following close behind.

"George!" Lizzie shouted as she reached the bottom step right before her stepfather was about to turn the corner and head downstairs.

"Lizzie?" George gasped, startled by her sudden appearance. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Dad!" Edwin came running down the attic stairs wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

"Edwin?" Now George was really shocked. "_You're _up too?"

George then realized that both teens had come racing down the stairs from Edwin's bedroom. _What was Lizzie doing up there? _He wondered.

"Uh... hey, Dad... what are _you_ doing up this early?" Edwin asked as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"What is going on with you two?" George asked, staring at them with raised eyebrows. "and why was Lizzie in your room?" George looked at Edwin.

_Casey and Derek liking each other is one thing... that I still am trying to get used to... but Lizzie and Edwin... Please say it isn't so..._

"I... uh... she was just..."

George shook his head. He didn't have the energy to deal with this right now.

"We'll discuss this later, Ed. Right now I need to go make sure your brother got home safely." George said as he turned from the two and started making his way down the hall towards the stairs.

Lizzie and Edwin glanced at each other anxiously and went after him.

"Uh, Dad, Derek is home. I saw his car parked outside!" Edwin exclaimed hurriedly.

"Y...yeah, me too, so why don't you go back to bed. Get some rest." Lizzie suggested as she tried to usher her stepfather back to his bedroom.

George shook his head as he pulled away from Lizzie's grasp, "I won't be able to get any rest unless I speak to Derek first, so please, will you two just let me go downstairs?"

"B...but... Derek needs his rest too, Dad. He got home really late." Edwin stepped in front of his father, blocking his way to the stairs.

"I don't care; it's his fault that I didn't get a good sleep last night." George complained as he tried to shove his son out of the way.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to wait until you've both gotten some rest before talking to him? That way you won't be so irritable."

"_Edwin_," George growled as he grabbed his son by the shoulders, "_you_ are the reason I am becoming irritable, now get out of my way before I ground you till you graduate."

Edwin's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Do you want to find out?" George threatened with narrowed eyes.

Edwin shook his head and stepped aside, allowing his father to descend the stairs and head towards the basement.

Lizzie smacked Edwin's head as she rushed past him and shrieked, "You just let him go!"

"Ow!" Edwin whined as he held his throbbing head. "I didn't see him threatening to ground you." He mumbled as he followed after her.

* * *

Casey smiled as she woke up and felt an arm draped over her waist and a warm body pressed into her back, holding her close. This time she had nothing to fear as she turned around in his arms and stared into the face of her stepbrother, the man she loved and whom she found out last night loved her too. His eyes were closed as he breathed in and out in a deep slumber. She couldn't help herself as she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on his lips, the butterflies in her stomach never ceasing their constant fluttering.

"Mmm." Derek mumbled in his sleep as he pulled her closer, so that their bodies moulded together as one. "You sure know how to wake a guy up." He grinned with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Casey blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, revelling in his body heat.

"Help yourself all you want." He said as he nuzzled her neck and began placing soft kisses there, making Casey moan with pleasure.

"Derek," she breathed as he continued kissing up her jaw line and his hands started rubbing the bare skin of her back. "Derek, I have to confess something..."

"Hmm?" Derek murmured, not stopping his assault on her neck.

"I was awake that morning..."

"What morning?" He asked as he kissed her cheek and then the side of her mouth.

"The morning you were doing something similar to this in my bed... when you thought I was asleep."

Derek stopped kissing and stared down at her with a guilty look, "Oh... yeah... um... about that..."

"That's why you left, isn't it?"

Derek nodded with a sigh, "I just... I don't know how it happened... I woke up with you in my arms, and... I... I guess my hormones just took over me. I wanted to know what it was like to kiss your skin. I couldn't help it."

Casey smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek, "It's all right. I am just relieved that you _knew_ it was _me_ you were kissing."

"If you were awake... why didn't you say something?" Derek asked with a raised brow.

"Because... I was in shock... and... Because... I was enjoying it."

Derek smirked, "I was enjoying it as well."

Casey pulled him to her and kissed his lips passionately as he tangled his legs with hers and deepened the kiss.

Casey had to pull away though when she felt Derek getting a little too excited.

"I'm sorry, Case. I can't really control what you do to me." He blushed as he sat up on the bed and ran his hands through his already messy hair.

The night before, they had blissfully made out for a while but eventually just fell asleep in each other's arms, both fully clothed.

Casey stared down at the comforter on the bed and cleared her throat, "It's all right... I mean... you have an effect on me as well... but... I just... don't think I'm quite ready to... you know..."

Derek moved closer to her again as he tilted her chin up so that her blue eyes met his, "I understand, Case. I don't even know if I'm quite ready yet either. I mean... I want to... but I can wait."

Casey diverted her gaze as she fidgeted with her fingers, "How many... um... how many times have you...?"

"Zero." Derek's soft voice cut her off.

Casey looked up at him in surprise, "Derek, that's not true... you've even said so yourself that women find your body irresistible... and what about that time I walked in on you..."

"Nothing happened, Case." He assured her as he reached for her hand and held it in his. "It's true... lots of women have tried to... you know... with me... but I turn them down all the time. That night you came to my dorm and caught me with that girl, I admit that I was about to lose it to her... I wanted to forget about you and how I was feeling towards you... and I thought that finding another girl would do the trick... but it only made me want you more. The whole time that girl was kissing me, I kept wishing that it was you who was kissing me and making me feel that way... I was so thankful that you showed up when you did because I didn't want to lose it that way. I hardly even knew the girl."

"But all those things you've said..."

"I was over exaggerating. I just wanted you to think that you hadn't affected me, but the truth is that during those two years... you were the only girl I could ever think about. And you have no idea how relieved I was to find out that you were still a virgin as well."

Casey shook her head. She was stunned, "You... Derek Venturi... you've never once been with a girl since we stopped talking...?"

"Well not, in the sense of going all the way, no. I admit that I did date a few girls over the last couple of years, again hoping I could forget about you, but obviously it didn't work." He grinned as he kissed her hand.

"I love you." Casey smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his lips once again.

"I love you too and I'll wait until you are ready. As long as I get to cuddle you in your sleep still at least." He smirked.

"Deal, as long as you can control yourself." Casey winked.

Derek laughed, "Me? How about you? Do you think you can resist the Venturi charm for too long?"

"We'll see." She whispered seductively in his ear.

Derek shivered at the feel of her hot breath on his neck and then he sneered as he grabbed her by the waist and began tickling her, making her shriek in excitement.

"Derek... stop... please!" Casey begged through fits of laughter.

A thought suddenly occurred to Derek as he realized where they were and he immediately stopped tickling her and backed away.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked as she stared up at him in confusion, noticing the panicked look on his face.

"What are we going to tell _them_?"

Casey sighed, "Well... Edwin and Lizzie already know..."

"What? How?" Derek widened his eyes in shock.

Casey shrugged, "I guess they've always known. They've been doing research on us since we first met."

"Those little..."

"I know." Casey cut him off before he cursed their brother and sister. "That's why they were spying on us last night as well."

"Do you think they'll tell our parents?"

Casey shook her head, "I doubt it. They've known about this even before we did."

"How twisted is that?" Derek chuckled.

Casey was quiet as she started fidgeting with her fingers again and biting her lip, "We're going to have to tell them eventually..."

"You _want_ to tell our parents?" Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's just... you know how I feel about lying... and I really don't like lying to my mother, especially about something like this."

Derek shook his head, "They won't go for it. They'll be furious. We're their kids, for crying out loud, Case. They'll try to break us apart."

"We're adults now, Derek. We can do what we want. We don't live here anymore remember? They can't control us while we live in Kingston."

Derek sighed, "But they're still our parents... what if they disown us... I know you won't be able to handle that, and I wouldn't either."

"Look, I'm not saying we should tell them now. Let's wait a couple of months and then we'll decide what to do..."

Derek nodded slowly, thinking it over in his head, "Ok, that could work."

Casey wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, "Because honestly, I can't bear to lose you when I just got you."

"Me neither." Derek said as he hugged her back and kissed her head.

"George, wait! Don't go down there!" They suddenly heard Lizzie shouting from the top of the basement stairs.

Casey and Derek both pulled away from each other with wide eyes but before they could fully entangle themselves from each other, the bedroom door had opened and in walked a very surprised George Venturi.

"Dad, wait!" Edwin cried from behind him but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized he was too late.

"Can I open my eyes?" Lizzie asked from behind her stepbrother.

"Yeah... uh... they're just hugging... and they're in clothes, thank goodness." Edwin whispered and sighed with relief.

"Casey... uh... what are you doing in here?" George finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed the room.

"I... uh... um... I slept in here... last night." Casey admitted with red cheeks.

"With Derek?" George raised a brow.

Casey nodded tentatively.

"Dad, we can explain..." Derek tried to say bit his father cut him off with a raised hand.

"Is this why you were trying to keep me from coming down here?" George asked as he turned to face Edwin and Lizzie.

"Well... you see... um..." Edwin searched for the right words to say.

"Yes," Lizzie nodded to her stepfather. "We thought um... they were..."

George nodded as he turned back to his oldest son and stepdaughter, "Were you?"

"Dad," Derek tried to say.

"Just answer the question."

"No. We just slept together, as in actually _sleeping_."

"And nothing else happened?"

Derek looked at Casey and let out a sigh, "Do you want the truth, Dad?"

George hesitated but finally nodded, "Please, just tell me."

"I love her."

"You... you love your sister?"

"_Step _sister, Dad." Derek corrected as he put his arm around Casey. "And yes, I do. We love each other."

"Is this true?" George looked at Casey.

Casey nodded, "Yes, George, it is. I love your son more than anything. I have for a long time."

George let out a long exaggerated sigh as he nodded and turned to head out the door, "Well then... I guess your mother was right."

Casey quirked her brow at his last statement, "My mother was right about what?"

"We will be having a family meeting in an hour. I want you all there. No excuses." George said as he disappeared around the corner and up the stairs.

Casey glanced at Derek with a confused expression, "Why was he so calm?"

"I have no idea..." Derek said as he looked at his younger brother still standing in the doorway.

"Hey, don't look at me. I have no idea either." Edwin said with raised hands.

Lizzie stepped past Edwin and walked towards her sister with a guilty look upon her face, "I'm so sorry, Casey. We tried to stop him from coming down here."

"You knew I was still here?" Casey asked.

"I guessed so since you weren't in my bed this morning."

"So is it true? You finally told each other how you feel?" Edwin asked in apprehension.

Derek and Casey nodded with sheepish grins.

"I am so happy for you!" Lizzie squealed as she threw her arms around her older sister.

"Yeah... but will our parents be so thrilled?" Derek commented with a frown.

* * *

It was silent as the Ventuir-McDonald family all sat around in the living room for their "family meeting". Derek and Casey both sat beside each other on the couch, along with Lizzie and Marti beside Casey; Edwin sat in the recliner; and George and Nora stood up across from their children. The only member missing was Joshua who was still thankfully asleep upstairs.

"So what exactly is going on here that I had to wake up at seven in the morning on a Saturday?" Marti questioned with irritation in her voice. She was definitely Derek's sister.

George finally cleared his throat as he wrapped an arm around his wife and stared at his children and stepdaughters, "This morning I was on my way downstairs to talk to my son and make sure he was all right from the night before. Edwin and Lizzie tried to dissuade me from going into the basement, so of course I knew there was something they didn't want to me to know. When I opened the guest bedroom door, I see Derek and Casey in the bed, together, wrapped in each other's arms, intimately."

"You guys had sex?!" Marti exclaimed with a stunned face.

"No, Smarti," Derek corrected. "We only slept in the same bed together."

"Oh... so then what's so wrong with that? Haven't they done it before? And weren't you the one that told them they had to?" Marti asked as she looked at her father.

"I... well... yes but... this time they weren't forced... and they didn't only just "sleep" together, did you?" George asked his eldest son and stepdaughter.

Derek and Casey both shook their heads.

"No, and we told you that." Derek answered.

"So then... what exactly is going on between you two?" Marti asked with raised brows.

Casey took Derek's hand in hers as she looked her mother in the eyes, pleading for her to understand, "We're in love."

Marti's jaw dropped as she jumped up from the couch in shock, "Since when?"

"Since we first moved in together... but they didn't know it at the time." Edwin shrugged nonchalantly with a grin.

"You knew about this?" Marti asked her brother with wide eyes.

"Of course. Liz and I have been doing research on them since the beginning."

Marti turned to Lizzie with a hurt expression on her face, "How come you never told me?"

"I... I..." Lizzie stammered for an explanation.

"No one ever tells me anything in this family!" Marti yelled as she ran up the stairs before anyone could stop her.

"Marti!" George called.

"I'll go talk to her." Lizzie said as she went to stand up.

"No, you can talk to her later." George objected as he motioned for her to sit back down. "We still need to discuss some things first."

Lizzie nodded hesitantly as she took her seat and stared down at the floor.

"Look, Dad, we don't care what you say, Casey and I are adults now and you can't stop us from seeing each other." Derek spoke up with a stern voice.

George sighed as he shook his head, "I know that."

Derek was taken aback as his face scrunched up in confusion, "You what?"

"You're right, you two are adults now and we have no real say in this matter."

"So then... you're ok with it?"

"I didn't say that... I mean... it's just weird... You're my son and well... I consider Casey my daughter just as much as Marti is my real daughter... It's just going to take some time to get used to..."

Derek nodded, "I understand, Dad. That's the reason we never told each other about our feelings until last night. We were afraid of what it could do to this family."

Casey stared at her mother who still hadn't said a word since the meeting had begun, "Mom... Say something, please?" Casey begged. "How do you feel about this?"

Nora cleared her throat, "I... I feel... relived, to be honest."

All four children's jaws dropped.

"You're... relieved...?" Casey's couldn't believe her ears.

Nora nodded with a smile, "We knew something like this could happen. We actually discussed the possibility together before we decided to go through with the wedding. It was why we kept you two away from each other for so long."

"I thought you did that because you knew they wouldn't get along?" Edwin furrowed his brow.

George laughed, "Nope, but can imagine how reassured we were when we found out that they didn't get along?"

"At least that's what we thought..." Nora sighed with a smile.

Casey stood up, "So then you knew all this time? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because I knew you would deny it. You denied it to yourself for so long."

Casey let out a breath, "You're really okay with this then?" She asked as she gestured between herself and Derek.

Nora nodded as a tear slipped from her eye, "You're happy again. As long as I get my Casey back, I don't care."

Casey smiled as she pulled her mother into an embrace, "Thank you, Mom." She whispered as her own tears began to fall.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up and stared at his father, "Dad... look... I'm sorry about what I said last ni..."

George cut him off as he wrapped his arms around his son, "It's all right, Derek. I know you didn't mean it."

"Thanks." Derek smiled as he hugged his father back.

"Hey, what about us? Don't we get hugs too?" Edwin asked as he glanced at Lizzie.

George pulled away from Derek as he turned towards his younger son and stepdaughter with a serious expression, "Now that the Derek and Casey matter is settled... Do you two have something to say?"

Edwin and Lizzie glanced at each other in confusion.

"Uh... We're really happy for them...?"

George placed his hands on his hips as he glared at his son, "What was Lizzie doing upstairs in your bedroom this morning?"

Realization dawned on their faces and Edwin and Lizzie both grimaced with disgust.

"Eew! Dad, are you serious?" Edwin exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat. "Me and Lizzie?"

"Me and Edwin?!" Lizzie shrieked as she jumped up from her seat as well. "That is so gross on so many levels!"

"Yeah... wait... hey!" Edwin turned to his stepsister in offence. "What is so wrong with being with me?"

"Sorry, Edwin, but unlike Casey and Derek, I actually do consider you as a brother."

"Well same here with you."

George was perplexed, "So then... there is nothing going on between you two?"

"Gosh, no!" Lizzie shuddered.

"No way!" Edwin shook his head. "And besides, I already have a girlfriend."

George let out a heavy sigh of relief, "Thank God!"

"Can I go talk to Marti now, before anything even more awkward gets brought up?" Lizzie asked.

George nodded, "Sorry, Lizzie, but I had to make sure."

"Yeah, uh, can I be excused too? I want to go back to bed." Edwin asked with a yawn.

George waved him off with his hand, "Go."

As Lizzie and Edwin made their way upstairs, Casey turned to Derek with a wide grin on her face, "Well then... I guess we won't have to worry about our parents after all."

Derek pulled her into his arms as he kissed her head.

"Uh... one rule though, please?" George spoke up with a grimace.

Derek and Casey looked at him.

"No kissing or making out or anything like that in front of the family... Like I said... It's still really weird and I have to get used to it first."

"No problem, Dad. We'll just continue it in the basement." Derek laughed as he grabbed Casey's hand and ushered her towards the kitchen.

"And definitely no sex in this house!"

"I guess that means none for you either, Dad." Derek smirked as he disappeared around the corner and they could hear laughing as the basement door was closed.

George groaned as he ran his hands through his hair.

Nora chuckled as she kissed her husband, "Don't worry, George, they're good kids."

"But that's just the thing, Nora, they're not kids anymore."

"So then we'll send Josh downstairs with them for the weekend." Nora grinned.

"Now that sounds like a plan."

* * *

Marti sat on the top bunk of her bed as she stared at a picture of her family that she kept on her night stand. She'd always thought that Derek and Casey would make a good couple but she never thought it would actually happen. Derek was her brother and she considered Casey her real sister. She was shocked and she was hurt. _How could nobody tell me about this? _She had stayed to hear the rest of the "family meeting" from the top of the stairs and was surprised to find out that even her Dad and Nora had known this would happen. _Everyone knew except me..._

Lizzie tried to come into her room and talk to her but Marti told her to leave her alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She was not only upset with Lizzie for not telling her but she was also upset with Derek as well. He used to tell her everything that was going on his life and now he'd kept the biggest secret of all from her.

Marti groaned as she slammed the picture face down and fell back on her bed. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Lizzie, I told you to go away!" Marti shouted. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Will you talk to me?" Derek's voice replied as he slowly opened the door and poked his head inside.

Marti turned away from him with a frown, "No. I'm mad at you too."

"Smarti," Derek sighed as he walked inside and closed her door, "you know I can't stand it when you're mad at me."

"So then leave." Marti said with her back to him.

"Please talk to me?" Derek's voice spoke softly as he peered up at her through the bars of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marti croaked out with a sob.

Derek sighed, "I couldn't even tell myself, let alone you."

"Is that why you have been avoiding the family all this time? Is it because you were ashamed of your feelings towards Casey?"

"Well I guess part of it is..." Derek admitted.

"Do you really love her?" Marti asked as she finally turned to look at her oldest brother.

Derek nodded with a smile, "Yes, I really do."

"Are you going to marry her?"

Derek chuckled, "I don't know, Smarti. It's a little too soon to tell..."

"Well just promise me that if you do decide to marry her that I will be the first one to know."

Derek stepped up on the ladder and leaned forward to ruffle his little sister's hair affectionately, "Deal."

"So if you and Casey are together now... does that mean you'll be all lovey dovey with each other and kissing in front of us?"

"Not if you don't want us to."

"I don't mind." Marti shrugged. "Just as long as you and Casey promise to come visit us more now."

"I promise." Derek said as he hugged his little sister. "And I'm sorry for not telling you the moment I realized my feelings for Casey."

"You better be." Marti laughed as she kissed her brother's cheek.

"Now will you please come down and go talk to Lizzie? She feels really sorry as well." Derek said as he stepped down from the ladder and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Marti sighed, "I guess I can."

"Great, and while you do that I will go and make out with Casey some more."

"Eew! Derek!" Marti laughed. "I meant chaste kisses, not making out!"

* * *

The weekend was over as Derek and Casey were packing up their bags in the guest room that they had shared during their stay, along with their baby brother who had slept in the middle of them thanks to their parents.

"What a weekend." Derek sighed as he shoved a bunch of clothes inside his bag.

"It sure was." Casey said as she pulled his clothes back out and started folding them neatly.

"Do you have to be such a keener?" Derek smirked with amusement.

"Do you have to be such a slob?"

"Yes, I'm a guy. It's what I do."

"Well, if you're going to be _my _guy then you're going to have to learn how to at least fold your own clothes."

"Well excuse me if I'm in a hurry to get back to Queens so that I can have you all to myself without a two-year-old in-between us." Derek grinned as he grabbed Casey's waist from behind and started kissing the back of her neck.

"Der-ek!" Casey tried to pull out of his grasp, even though she really enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her skin. "Someone could walk in any minute and you know the no PDA rule."

"That's their problem then." Derek said as he turned her around and kissed her lips.

Casey gave in as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Ooohh!! Ca-see and Dek kissing!" A small voice shouted from behind them.

Casey and Derek both broke away form each other and turned to see Joshua standing in the doorway with wide, innocent eyes and a huge grin on his face.

Casey blushed as she picked up her baby brother, "What are you doing in here, Josh? I thought Mom was giving you a bath?"

"No bath! Bath bad!" Josh shouted.

Derek laughed, "He's definitely a Venturi."

Casey frowned at her stepbrother/boyfriend and then turned her attention back to the two-year-old in her arms, "No, Josh, baths are good. They make you clean and smell nice."

"No smell nice!" Josh shook his head fiercely as Derek laughed.

"Joshua George Venturi!" Nora shouted from upstairs.

"He's down here, Mom!" Casey called.

Nora was down the stairs in an instant and did not look pleased when her eyes landed on her son, "Josh, you do not run from me when I am trying to start your bath." She scolded the small boy.

"No, Mommy! Bath bad!"

Nora sighed, "He does this every time. I just don't get it. You and Lizzie loved bath time when you were his age." She said to her daughter.

"He's a boy, Nora." Derek reminded her with a chuckle. "Most boys hate being clean."

"Yes, well my boy is going to learn to love it." Nora said as she took a protesting Joshua from Casey. "Isn't that right, Joshy?"

"Ca-see, Dek, help!" Joshua cried as Nora began to make her way back up the stairs with Joshua in her arms.

Once he knew Nora was gone, Derek pulled Casey towards him and began kissing her once again.

"Derek, wait." Casey spoke up, breaking the contact of their lips. "We need to talk about something..."

Derek let out a groan, "Case, whatever it is, can't it wait?"

Casey shook her head, "When we get back to Queens, where are you going to live?"

"I don't know... I'll find something..."

"You can't keep living in dirty motel rooms for the rest of the semester."

"So then what do you suggest?"

Casey bit down on her lip as she avoided his eyes, "Well... I was thinking that... you could just move back in with me..."

Derek grinned, "As tempting as that sounds, I really don't think I can stand another night sleeping on that couch, no offence."

"You won't have to sleep on the couch..."

Derek's grin widened as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Are you suggesting that we _share_ your bed?"

"We've done it before..."

"Yes, but now we're officially a couple... Are you sure you're all right with that? I mean... what will you tell your friends?"

"I was planning on talking to them when we get back and explaining everything. I don't know what they'll think... about any of this... but all I know is that I love you and I want to be with you, even if that means sacrificing my friendship if they don't understand."

"And let me guess... the bed sharing will be strictly platonic right?" Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Not entirely." Casey grinned as she kissed his lips.

"Well then, let's get back to Queens so I can move in!" Derek exclaimed as he grabbed both of their packed bags and started for the door.

Casey laughed as she watched him leave. She was still in shock as the events from the weekend played out in her mind. _Derek loves me... Derek is now my boyfriend... Our family is okay with it... Derek is moving in with me... Derek loves me._

* * *

**I warned you it was sappy. All the hugs and kissing... So much happiness. Hahaha!! Hopefully it wasn't too much for you. And sorry if some of you are Edwin/Lizzie fans but I didn't want it in this story. I thought it was funny how they reacted to George's assumptions. lol. **

**Please review!!! You guys are Awesome!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to write the last chapter... I was having major writers block and have also been really busy. I turned 20, so I was celebrating my birthday, and then I've been practicing with my band and getting ready for our first tour coming up in May to B.C. which we are really excited about. =D**

**This chapter is pretty sappy again... but whatever... I hope you like it. It kinda jumps around a lot too, which I hope you won't mind... **

**I have enjoyed writing this and will miss it. Thanks to all of you who been reading along and writing reviews as well. You all seriously rock and I love you!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in the story, except the story itself and some of the characters, which I am pretty proud of. =)**

**Ok... here it is... the last chapter of _Spilt Tea_. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Present Day**

"Casey!" Scarlett and Diana both squealed their friend's name when Casey opened the door to her house. They immediately embraced her in a hug, sandwiching her between them, as all three girls spoke at once.

"I'm so sorry..."

"No, we're sorry..."

"We thought you hated us..."

"I thought _you_ hated _me_..."

Casey called her friends the minute she arrived home, hoping they still wanted to be friends with her, and planned for them to come over the next day. She didn't want to keep the secret of who Derek was anymore. She had to tell them. They'd agreed excitedly and now here they were.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Casey asked them as they finally let go of her and she closed the door.

"Maybe later," Scar said as she took off her jacket and grabbed Casey by the arm. "You invited us over to explain something... so let's get to it then, starting with the most obvious question... Who is Derek Venturi?"

"I think this conversation would go better if we were all sitting." Casey said as she led them to the living room.

Scarlett and Diana both took seats on the couch as Casey grabbed a picture frame from the wall that both of her friends had never really paid much attention to since Casey had lived here.

"Before I tell you who Derek really is... and how I know him... I would just like to apologize once again for not telling you the truth before everything kind of spiralled out of control..."

"We already told you we forgave you, Casey, so just get on with it." Scar said impatiently making Casey and Diana laugh.

"All right, all right... But promise me one thing?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes with a sigh, "What?"

"That if you don't want to be friends anymore because of this, you'll be honest and let me know right away?"

"We already told you we still want to be your friends, Casey." Diana spoke up this time with a confused smile.

"You might change your mind after I show you this..." Casey frowned nervously as she handed the picture frame to her friends.

Her friends stared at the photo in the frame for a moment and then looked back up at her.

"I don't get it... What does a picture of your family have to do with Derek?" Scar asked with a raised brow.

"Look closely."

Diana gasped and soon after so did Scar when they noticed a familiar grinning boy sitting on the couch beside their dear friend.

Diana cleared her throat as she spoke, "Are you saying that Derek is your..."

"He's my step-brother." Casey nodded.

"But you love him more than just a brother?" Scar grinned.

Casey nodded her head as she bit her lip nervously, "Yes."

"So how exactly does one fall in love with their step-sibling?"

Casey sighed as she sat down on the recliner across from her friends and placed her hands in her lap, "Are you sure you want to hear this? It's a really long story..."

"Casey... we wouldn't be here if we didn't." Diana smiled reassuringly.

"Now, come on, spill it already!" Scar exclaimed with eager eyes.

Casey let out a deep breath, "Ok... well... I guess it all pretty much started the day we met..."

* * *

An hour and a half later...

"You finally told each other how you felt?!" Scar beamed with excitement.

"So then Derek is your boyfriend?" Diana grinned.

Casey nodded with a blush, "And since he had no place to stay... I told him he could live here... with me..."

Her friend's eyes widened.

"You're living here... together?!" Diana asked in surprise.

"Casey... are you two having..."

"No," Casey cut off Scar before she could finish her sentence. "I just... I don't think I'm ready to go that far... at least not yet..."

"And Derek is all right with this?"

"Of course. We discussed it at our parent's house. Surprisingly, Derek has never done it either..."

"So when do you think you will be ready then?" Scar raised her brows.

"I... I don't know... I may love him but I don't want to rush it."

"Well it's bound to happen eventually, especially if you two are living together and sharing the same bed..."

Casey sighed, "Do you think I was wrong to ask him to move in?"

"That's your call, Casey. We're just glad you're finally happy."

"So you don't think I'm disgusting or incestuous for falling in love with my stepbrother?"

"Like you said, he's your _step_-brother, no blood relation." Diana shrugged.

"And besides, it's not like you grew up together since you were kids. You two met at the hormonal stage of fifteen. It's not incest at all. We still love you just as we always have, Casey." Scar smiled as she got up off the couch and wrapped her arms around her friend and Diana followed suite.

"Thanks, guys. This really means a lot to me." Casey said through tears. "I should have just told you from the beginning, maybe then things wouldn't have gotten so messed up."

"Considering you're Casey... I'm sure it wouldn't have mattered..." Scar laughed and the two other girls joined in.

"So where is Derek anyway? It'd be nice to officially meet him now that we actually know who he is." Diana said.

"He had to take care of something as well." Casey smiled.

* * *

Derek sat on a couch in the student lounge, nervously tapping his fingers on the cup of coffee that he had purchased, which was still sitting in his hands because it was too hot to take a sip out of yet. His eyes would glance to the entrance of the lounge every couple seconds, nervously scanning the crowd of University students coming in and out.

He let out a deep breath as he set the cup down on the table in front of him and ran his hands through his hair. _What am I doing here? This was a mistake. He probably won't even show up. _Derek thought to himself. _Casey was wrong; he hates my guts, I know it._

"Hey, D."

Derek's head shot up at the sound of a familiar voice and use of his nickname. He let out a sigh as he smiled nervously up at his old friend.

"Hey, Lays, I'm glad you could make it." He motioned to the seat next to him. "You want to sit?"

Layson smiled as he took the seat next to Derek and shook his hand, "It's good to see you again."

Derek quirked his eyebrows in confusion, "You're happy to see me?"

"When Casey called and told me to meet you here, I was a nervous wreck to be honest, mainly because I thought you were still angry with me..."

"Look, Lays, I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I had no right. I was way out of line."

Layson shook his head, "No, Derek, you had every right to beat me up. I deserved it. I should have just told you how I felt about the whole Casey thing. I'm sorry you had to hear it like that."

"Do you still..."

"Like her?" Layson finished his sentence.

Derek nodded hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I mean... she's Casey McDonald, one of the most of amazing girls I've ever encountered in my life... I don't know if I can ever truly get over her... but my feelings for her obviously come no where near to how you feel about each other." He smiled as he looked into Derek's eyes honestly. "I know she's not the one for me, D, and I've learned to accept that. But even you know how hard it is to just forget about her."

Derek chuckled with a nod, "It's impossible. I've tried for years."

"So... I'm guessing since Casey was the one that set this whole thing up... things are good between you two now?" He said with a sly smile.

"Even better." Derek grinned. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?"

"After I got kicked out of the dorm that night, I couldn't stop thinking about what you'd said and I realized I needed to see Casey again, I missed her and I knew that I was never going to be able to erase her from my mind, so I went to her."

"Yeah, I heard you were living with her." Layson nodded.

"And I still am." Derek smirked.

"You mean..." Layson's eyes went wide in realization.

"We haven't gone that far yet. I don't think she's ready just yet."

"And you're cool with that?"

Derek nodded as he finally brought the cup of coffee to his lips and took a drink, "I'll wait however long she wants me to, as long as I know that she loves me and wants to be with me, that's all that matters."

Layson laughed, "Wow, D, who's the sap now?"

Derek laughed along with his friend as he shook his head, "Casey is rubbing off on me."

Layson stopped laughing and let his hand rest on Derek's shoulder, "You're one lucky guy." He spoke with a sincere smile.

"I know."

* * *

Derek walked through the door of Casey's _and_ his place and took off his shoes as he made his way towards the living room. He'd stayed at the lounge for another hour with Layson just hanging out and talking about whatever. He'd missed the guy and was glad that things were better between them again.

As Derek rounded the corner, he saw Casey, his girlfriend, sprawled out on the couch with of course her nose in a book, reading its pages with an intense look in her eyes. She probably hadn't even heard him come in the door.

Derek grinned and decided to have some fun as he tiptoed silently towards her, so that he stood directly behind her head that was leaning on the arm of the sofa. He suddenly yanked the book out of her hand and crashed his lips against hers before she could let out a shriek that consisted of breaking his name in half.

Casey kissed him back for a second before pulling away and staring up at him with a frown, "You jerk!"

Derek shrugged, "I couldn't help myself. You looked so cute laying there, reading away."

Casey grinned as she sat up and grabbed his hand, pulling him down to sit next to her, "I forgive you but only because you're an amazing kisser."

Derek's grin widened as he leaned towards her suggestively, "Well then shall we continue?"

Casey held up a hand, "Wait, I want to know how it went with Layson."

"Can't that wait till after we've made out for a bit?" Derek pouted.

"Der-ek, I want to know now or we won't make out at all."

"Are you threatening to withhold your kisses?" Derek smirked with a raised brow.

"Is it working?"

"Not really considering that you just told me a minute ago that I was an amazing kisser... so I doubt you'd be able to go through with that threat because you would only be torturing yourself as well."

"Good point." Casey grinned as she leaned towards him and softly kissed his lips. "I really do want to know how it went though, so please tell me and I promise that we _will_ kiss later?"

Derek sighed as he pulled her into his arms and cuddled her, "It went great. We talked about how lucky I am to have you and then the conversation drifted to sports topics."

"So you're friends again right?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Derek smiled as he kissed her nose, "Yes, Princess, we're friends again."

Casey squealed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's wonderful news!"

"And what about you and your _friends_?"

"I told them the whole story about us and they were surprisingly calm about the whole thing. They don't care that you're my stepbrother, they're just happy that I'm happy."

"Well I guess we both had a good day then." Derek smiled.

"The day is not over yet." Casey beamed as she sat up again.

Derek groaned as he looked into her mischievous eyes, "I know that look, what are you up to?"

"I was thinking we could all go out to eat together. Diana and Scar really want to 'officially' meet you and get to know you better."

"And you want to do that tonight?"

Casey nodded, "We already discussed it together. Diana will be bringing her fiancé, Leon Bloom, and I was thinking... you should invite Layson to come along as well. He's single and so is Scar... maybe they'll hit it off..."

"Layson and Scarlett?" Derek scoffed. "Are you serious? Do you remember the last time you and I tried to set up two people?"

"That was a disaster, I agree, but we only tried to set up Kendra and Noel because we were being selfish. This time will be different, I promise."

Derek sighed, "And when are we going to have time for the making out like you promised?"

Casey glanced at the clock on the wall, "Dinner starts at six, it is four-o-clock right now... Go call Layson and then we'll see if we have time." She grinned at him as she kissed his lips once again.

Derek shot up from the couch and grabbed the phone, "You have no idea how much I love you." He said to her as he dialled Layson's number.

"The feeling is mutual, my dear." Casey smiled as she blew him a kiss with her hand.

* * *

Six months later.

"I can't believe our Diana is now married!" Scarlett exclaimed from the right side of Casey as they all sat at a round table in the hall where the wedding reception was being held. "She looks so beautiful!" She smiled and gripped her boyfriend's arm in excitement.

"Ow, Scar! Not so tight!" Her boyfriend laughed from beside her as he tried to loosen her hold on him.

"I'm sorry, Layson. Weddings always excite me. I can't help myself."

"Well then grip Casey's arm instead. I do need this arm if I ever become a famous author or journalist."

"Are you saying that a writer's arms are more important than a doctor's?" Casey raised her eyebrows at him in amusement. "At least mine help save lives."

"Books save lives too."

"Not this life." Derek said from the other side of Casey with a smirk. "I think I'd rather sit through another boring wedding than read a book."

Casey smacked her boyfriend's arm, "Der-ek! Weddings are not boring! They're romantic and magical!" She gushed with a smile.

"Yeah, well our wedding will be exciting and adventurous." Derek grinned.

Casey was about to argue with him some more when she suddenly realized what he'd just said and let out a faint gasp.

"Um... we're just going to take pictures of the cake..." Scar said with a sly smile as she took her boyfriend's hand in hers, stood up and walked away.

Casey and Derek sat in silence for a few seconds and then Casey turned to look into his eyes with a serious expression, "_Our _wedding?"

Derek avoided her gaze as he scratched the back of his neck. To be honest he'd been planning on proposing to her later that week but now with a slip of the tongue he knew it was hopeless to deny it and to just get it over with.

Derek finally looked into Casey's eyes as he took her hands in his, "Yes... our wedding... that is if you're willing to marry a stud like me...?" He smirked.

Casey was speechless. They hadn't even hit the one year mark yet and already he was proposing to her? _I mean... I guess we have known each other since were fifteen... but Derek and I married...? Is he serious or is this just another prank?_

"Case, I know what you're thinking... This isn't a prank. I know we haven't been dating for that long... but I love you and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if you are an annoying keener and a klutz."

Tears fell from Casey's eyes as she blushed, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, even if you are lethargic, adolescent, and sometimes very unintelligent." She grinned.

"So... is that a yes...?" Derek quirked his brow.

Casey leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, "It's a definite yes."

"Thank goodness," Derek let out a sigh of relief, "because I thought I was going to have to spill another cup of hot tea on my lap in order to get your sympathy to say yes."

Casey laughed as she kissed him a second time before pulling away with narrowed eyes, "I may have already said yes... but you still have to propose to me the right way."

"And what way is that exactly?"

"It has to be romantic and unexpected." Casey smiled dreamily.

Derek frowned, "But you _will_ be expecting it... You_ already_ know..."

"_Derek_..." Casey glowered threateningly.

Derek raised his hands in surrender, "Fine... fine... But promise me that after we're married we can finally do more in the bed than just _sleeping_?"

Casey laughed, "I promise."

"Good." Derek sighed and then leaned forward and touched his lips to hers once again. "Because you have no idea how much I want you."

"I think I have an idea, especially since I feel it pressed against my back every morning I wake up." Casey smirked.

Derek blushed and then quickly changed the subject, "So... Scarlett and Layson sure make a nice couple... You think he's finally over you?"

"Considering they're making out in front of Diana and Leon's wedding cake, I'd say so." Casey chuckled as she motioned towards their two friends.

"Guys, seriously, get a room!" Derek shouted, making them pull apart with red faces.

"So... how is the stepsib couple doing?" Leon grinned as he approached their table with his wife attached to his arm.

"Leon!" Diana smacked her husband's arm with a smirk. "Be nice!"

"Hey, I'm only being honest."

"Do you have a problem with me dating my stepsister, Leon?" Derek asked with a raised brow and a grin.

"If I did then you two wouldn't have been a part of our wedding."

"Good because I was almost thinking of not inviting you to _our_ wedding." Derek's grin widened and Casey blushed as both their friend's jaws dropped in surprise.

"_Your_ wedding?" Diana asked with sceptic eyes.

Casey nodded, "But not officially until Derek proposes to me the right way."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah... whatever, Princess."

Diana squealed in excitement as she bent down and hugged both of them, "I am so excited for you!"

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked as she and Layson joined the scene with their hands intertwined.

"The stepsibs are now engaged." Leon sneered.

Scar and Layson's jaws dropped as well.

"Are you serious?" Scar exclaimed.

"Yes, we're serious, now can we please just get on with _this_ wedding?" Derek sighed.

Scar and Layson both engulfed Derek and Casey in congratulating hugs as well.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Scar asked immediately.

"Of course not. I didn't even mean to tell Spacey here until next week but it just sort of slipped." Derek spoke as he put an arm around his now fiancé.

"Wow, so Leon and I are now married, Derek and Casey are engaged..." Diana said as she grinned at Scar and Layson, "any exciting news about your relationship you would like to share?"

Scarlett and Layson both blushed simultaneously.

"I don't think we're quite ready for marriage yet..." Scar spoke, "but Layson did just reveal to me that he loves me." Scar grinned as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "And I love him too."

"Ok!" Derek shouted as he stood up from the table with a grimace. "I need to get a drink. Things are getting way to sappy here for my taste."

"How do you two even live under the same roof, let alone love each other?" Diana laughed. "You are such complete opposites."

"Yeah, Casey is queen of romance and sappy love stuff and Derek hates it..." Layson added.

"You'd be surprised..." Casey smirked. "He can be romantic when he wants to be... and he better be next week when he proposes to me properly." Casey threatened Derek with her eyes.

Derek only blew her a sarcastic kiss as he walked away without another word.

* * *

One week later.

Casey turned off the warm water, stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a pink fuzzy towel to wrap around her body. It was almost 10 PM and she was exhausted. It had been a long and hectic day at work but as usual Casey reminded herself that if she ever wanted to become a full-time doctor she had to do whatever her job at the hospital demanded of her, which included sponge bathing old people, and cleaning up vomit.

After drying off, Casey pulled on a purple pyjama top and matching purple shorts over her underwear and then started brushing her hair. All she wanted was to curl up in bed with a cup of hot tea and to finish her latest novel that she'd been reading.

Casey stopped brushing the tangles out of her hair when she thought she heard a clanging sound coming from the kitchen, which was odd considering Derek didn't get home till after eleven. She set the brush down on the counter and cautiously opened the door to peek out into the hall.

"Hello?" She called warily. "Derek, is that you?"

No answer.

Casey closed the door again and picked up the brush to continue working on her hair. _I must be hearing things. _She convinced herself. _There is nobody but me in this house, so don't go jumping to irrational thoughts and conclusions. You are fine. _

When she was finally finished her hair, Casey opened the door again, listening for any unusual sounds just to be cautious and when she was met by silence she let out a sigh of relief and walked to her bedroom to discard of her dirty work scrubs in the hamper.

As Casey started making her way towards the kitchen she stopped when she noticed a tea bag lying on the floor.

_How did that get there? _She wondered as she picked it up. She then noticed another tea bag a few feet away and another after that... They seemed to be leading into the kitchen. _What is going on? _

Casey picked up each tea bag on her way to the kitchen and vigilantly peeked inside, afraid someone was going to jump out at her and attack her.

"H...hello... Derek, please tell me you're here..." She whispered with a wary voice.

Casey walked fully into the kitchen and noticed Derek's laptop sitting on the table next to a small packaged box. She raised her eyebrow in suspicion as she examined the box. It was wrapped in gold paper and had a shiny blue ribbon tied around it. She then noticed a CD tied underneath the ribbon that said: _For the Princess_. _Play Me._

Casey grinned as she took the CD out of its case and placed it inside Derek's laptop, which was already on and waiting.

Immediately a video popped up on the screen and a cream coloured liquid splashed across the screen making Casey jump back in surprise. It formed into dripping letters that read: _Spilt Tea by Derek Venturi_.

Soft music started playing quietly in the background as pictures from their high school days and beginning college days were displayed one after the other.

When pictures stopped, a video of Derek came over the screen.

"Hey, Case... I'm guessing you're wondering what this is all about..." He chuckled. "You know I'm not usually a sappy romantic guy and that I have a hard time expressing my... F-feelings... Hence spilling tea on myself to avoid it... So I'll let this song say it for me..."

A song started playing that Casey recognized instantly and choked back a sob. It was _Changed By You_ by one of her favourite bands _Between The Trees_. She used to think it would be so romantic if a guy dedicated that song to her.

Casey laughed through her tears as Derek began lip syncing to the song and swaying from side to side.

Please wait while I slowly untie my tongue tonight  
I pray by some feeble attempt  
My words would tell you what my heart has to say  
Cause you've always been right beside me for so many days  
How could I be without you now

Cause I am changed by you  
The more I get to know you  
The more I want you close to me  
And I'll take care of you  
Please just say you love me  
Forever be whatever you need

And so if your supposed to get what you deserve in life  
And you came just in the nick of time  
God's grace has overtaken me  
My love needless to say I am blessed by you  
Cause you are the one  
You are the one that I've been waiting for  
I've been waiting for

And I am changed by you  
The more I get to know you  
The more I want you close to me  
And I'll take care of you  
Please just say you love me  
Forever be whatever you need

You knock my fears away  
And reach inside me with your eyes  
And light a burning fire  
And I can not stop staring

And I am changed by you  
The more I get to know you  
The more I want you close to me  
And I'll take care of you  
Please just say you love me  
Forever be whatever you need

When the song was over, Casey couldn't control her emotions as the tears poured from her eyes and ran down her face. That was one of the most hysterical but romantic things she had ever seen, especially coming from Derek.

"I remembered how much you loved that song and it pretty much expressed how I feel..." Derek spoke in the video still playing on the monitor. "Don't expect me to ever do that again though..." He said seriously and then a mischievous grin was plastered on his face as he gestured towards the right side of the table where the wrapped up box was sitting. "Now... open your gift, please, so that we can get this all over with."

Case laughed as she wiped her tears and picked up the box. She could feel something slightly heavy inside and began slowly un-wrapping it, not wanting to ruin the pretty gold paper.

"Any day now, Case..." Derek rolled his eyes in the video. "I don't get why you can never just rip through the paper like a normal person." He knew her too well.

The paper was finally off as Casey opened up the box and peeked inside. It was a mug. She pulled it out in confusion and then grinned when she saw that it was engraved with the words _Marry Me_ above a picture of Derek making the puppy dog face.

Casey then realized that there was something inside of the mug and gasped when she pulled out an empty tea bag with a ring inside.

"So... I know you're probably bawling your eyes out right now, hopefully in excitement, but you know my rule... no tears. So you better quit crying and turn around." Derek spoke on the video before the screen went blank.

Casey wiped her eyes as she turned around saw Derek standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"So... what will it be?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame casually.

Casey beamed with excitement as she moved towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question, you sap?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"I think I need a little more convincing." Derek smirked as he pulled her closer and was about to kiss her again.

"Wait!" Casey put a finger to his lips. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Derek's face scrunched up in confusion.

Casey held out the tea bag with the ring to him, "You're supposed to get down on one knee and place the ring on my finger." She instructed.

"Aw, Case, do I have to?" Derek complained. I thought we were done with all the sappy romantic crap."

"Please, Derek. Just this one last thing." Casey begged with a pouty lip.

Derek groaned as he got down to one knee and took the tea bag from her hand. He opened it up, grabbed the ring and slowly slid it onto Casey's finger.

"You happy now?" He looked up at her.

"Very." Casey smiled as she pulled him up and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, but if you ever show that video to anyone else I will have no choice but to dispose of you."

"Der-ek!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I just finished the ending a few minutes ago... I would honestly love it if my future guy proposed to me with that song. It melts my heart every time I hear it. 3 I thought it fit well with the Derek/Casey relationship so I decided to put it in. If you ever get the chance, listen to it. _Between The Trees_ is a really great band. =)**

**Thanks again for those of you who have been reading my story and have enjoyed it as much as I have. And thanks to those who have read it _and_ reviewed. Your reviews were what kept me going. Thank You!! **

**I already have some other story ideas for Derek/Casey... but they still need some work... Hopefully I will find some time to work on them and be able to upload them soon for you to enjoy. **

**God Bless!!**


	20. Life With Casey Sneak peek

**Because I love you guys so much, I decided to give you a little sneak peek for the next story I have been working on. I'm not sure yet if it will be a long one-shot or a multi-chapter yet.. but we'll see... And thanks again for the Reviews and the belated b-day wishes!! I will miss writing Spilt Tea for you guys but I am glad you enjoyed the ending. There will not be a sequel because I'm kind of not into sequels that much... Sorry. **

**Please let me know what you think of my next idea...**

* * *

**Life With Casey (An Alternate Reality)**

**Sneak Peek.**

Derek Venturi smirked as he sat back in his recliner pretending to watch the TV. His stepsister, Casey McDonald, had just gone upstairs to have a shower and was in for a little surprise. He guessed it would take about five minutes before she screamed his name, breaking it in two the way she always did when she was angry with him. He checked the time on his phone, one minute to go...

"DER-EK!"

_Ahh_. _Music to my ears._ Derek thought to himself as he leaned back further in his chair with his hands behind his head and smiled triumphantly. _Another prank successfully pulled off._

"Derek, this time you have gone too far!" Casey's voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

Derek turned in his chair to see his stepsister clad in only a white towel and dripping wet... oh and her hair was purple.

"Nice hair, Barney." Derek laughed.

"This isn't funny! How could you do this?!" Casey shrieked as she made her way down the stairs and stood in front of him.

Derek shrugged nonchalantly, "There was some dye left over from the bet Lizzie made with my Dad and Ed, so I thought I'd put it to some good use."

"By putting it in my _shampoo_ bottle?" She seethed through clenched teeth.

"Of course. What better way?" He grinned up at her.

Casey suddenly bent down and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, "You better hope this washes out! I have a date tonight with Truman and there is no way that I am going anywhere with _purple_ hair!"

"Then may I suggest you get washing it?" Derek batted his eyes with a smirk, trying to ignore the fact that he could see Casey's cleavage from where the towel was wrapped tightly around her.

_She's your stepsister, dude, don't even go there. _He chided himself.

Casey released him and groaned in frustration, "You know, some day I am going to get you back so bad that you'll wish you'd never messed with me."

Derek laughed, "Maybe in another life, Spacey."

"We'll see about that." She said and then turned to head back up the stairs.

Derek chuckled to himself as he watched her retreat back to the bathroom, "A world where Casey pranks me... Now _that_ I would love to see."

* * *

**So... I don't know if anyone has done this idea yet... but the story will be about Derek kind of ending up in an alternate reality where things are backwards. Casey is popular; Derek is loves school; Casey is the prankster; Derek is the victim, etc... and he realizes that he actually misses the way things were before and even more so he misses the old Casey... All he wants to do is get back to his own reality... and back to the Casey he may love...**

**The synopsis will be better than that when I actually start uploading...**

**So yeah... there you go. Hopefully I can post this story soon...**

**Thanks again for being so Awesome and making me feel more confident about my writing. I really appreciate it!!**

**God Bless!!!**


End file.
